Verdammte Poeten
by Velence
Summary: Angel zweifelt: Das Team ist längst nicht so eng verschweißt wie in alten Zeiten und als CEO bei Wolfram & Hart fällt es Angel schwer, positiv nach vorne zu blicken. Die ShanshuProphezeiung scheint in weiter Ferne. Er brütet, frisst alles in sich hinein u
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Velence

Titel: Verdammte Poeten 

**Teil:** 1/?

**Alterfreigabe:** ab 18 Jahre

**Spoiler:** ATS s5

**Inhalt:** Angel zweifelt: Das Team ist längst nicht so eng verschweißt wie in alten Zeiten und als CEO bei Wolfram & Hart fällt es Angel schwer, positiv nach vorne zu blicken. Die Shanshu-Prophezeiung scheint in weiter Ferne. Er brütet, frisst alles in sich hinein und sehnt sich nostalgisch nach den besseren Zeiten. Aber dann rutscht _es_ ihm vor Spike, seinem einzigen Lichtblick, heraus...

**Charaktere/Paare:** Angel/Spike, Connor, Wesley, Illyria, Gunn, Lorne, Temple...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

**Kommentar**: Entweder wäre die Story demnächst im Papierkorb gelandet oder doch gepostet worden. Sie macht mich definitiv kirre – wahrscheinlich habe ich zu viel Angel geschrieben. ;)

**Teil 1**

Es war ein guter Abschluss einer harten, siegreichen Nacht.

Alle saßen sie zusammen bei Lorne im Caritas und feierten ihren Sieg über eine Horde Dämonen, die dumm genug waren, nicht auf der Klientenliste von Wolfram & Hart zu stehen. Hier gab es keine Gründe, die Bösewichte zu verschonen und tatenlos zu zusehen, wie sie ihr Unwesen trieben. Die Schlacht war dynamisch und vor allem gut für ihrer aller Ego gewesen. Sie hatten es sich alle samt verdient.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. So fröhlich hatte man das Team lange nicht mehr gesehen, selbst Angel hatte sich mit einem erschöpften Lächeln neben ihnen niedergelassen. Spike, der kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, wenn es um unangenehme Wahrheiten ging, speziell was die Firma und ihn betraf, unterhielt alle mit seiner Tirade über Nagellack im Allgemeinen und Schwarzem im Besonderen. Die Jungs hatten dazu nicht viel zu sagen, schüttelten leicht die Köpfe und amüsierten sich köstlich über seine Macke.

„Das Gesocks hat mir meinen Lack versaut! Jetzt kann ich noch mal von vorne anfangen, dabei ist er so gut wie frisch aufgetragen. Eine echte Sauerei!", maulte Spike lallend und machte sein Glas leer.

„Bei jedem ist irgendwann mal der Lack ab. Nach den Jahrhunderten kein Wunder", wisperte Gunn beiläufig.

Illyria zeigte ihm ihre Fingernägel. „Mir geht's nicht besser, sogar schlimmer", lispelte sie mit einem beschickerten Grinsen. „Der hier ist gerissen." Sie hielt ihren Zeigefinger schwankend vor seine Nase. Man konnte nicht an, dass die mächtige Göttin keinen Alkohol vertrug.

Der grüne Dämon betrachtete zufrieden seine Freunde. In den frühen Morgenstunden hatte Lorne endlich die Muße gefunden, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, nachdem ein Großteil seiner Gäste sich zur Tagruhe verzogen hatte. Mit einem Cocktail in der Hand rutschte er zu Angel auf die Bank, der scheinbar auch nicht unglücklich war. Stillschweigend lauschte er den anderen. Er genoss den verdienten Sieg fast noch mehr als sie. Es hatte ihn zumindest für den Moment vergessen lassen, dass es Wolfram & Hart gab und er für sie arbeitete.

Sein Childe hatte ihm viel zu oft schmerzlich den Spiegel vorgehalten und ihn vorwurfsvoll gefragt, ob er überhaupt noch wüsste, was er tue. Natürlich wusste er das. Er bekämpfte das Böse von innen. Das war zumindest sein Plan gewesen.

Aber jetzt war Spike zum Glück kein Mahnmal sondern ein grandioser Entertainer, der mit seinem besoffenen Schmunzeln noch jeden weich klopfte. Seine wilden Reden trugen eine charismatische Begeisterung in sich, der man sich kaum entziehen konnte. Mit Händen und Füßen gestikulierte er wie ein Tourist im Ausland und fiel dabei fast vom Stuhl.

Der peroxydblonde Vampir krallte sich an der Tischkante fest. „Ich glaube, du musst dir mal neue Stühle besorgen. Die sind alle wacklig." Er sah schief zu Lorne rüber, der nur ein Grinsen als Antwort für ihn übrig hatte. Sein Blick schweifte weiter zu Angel und verharrte dort für einen Moment. So nah waren sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen. Und dann auch nur in raren Momenten. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so vertraut zu sein.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig, hielt sich an der Lehne fest und schüttelte sich demonstrativ. „Gebt mir die Gitarre. Ich werde jetzt singen, bevor ich mit dem Stuhl auf dem Boden liege!" Er folgte dem Nicken zu dem Instrument und schleppte es samt seiner selbst auf die Bühne. Einige wenige Gäste waren noch da und reckten gespannt ihre Hälse. Der Vampir brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, um die Gitarre zu stimmen. Er machte ein paar Probeakkorde, ehe er zu einem whiskey-dunklen, aus der Lunge kommenden Gesang den passenden Titel anstimmte: ‚Whiskey for my Men, Beer for my Horses'.

Das Publikum nickte eifrig ab und auch seine Freunde rund um Angel lauschten aufmerksam. Nur der grüne Dämon wurde immer mintfarbener, je weiter das Lied fortging. Verunsichert schaute er in die Runde, aber natürlich war er der einzige, der es sah. Niemand hatte seine Veränderung bemerkt und er beeilte sich, seine Regungen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, bevor es doch jemand mitbekam.

Angel fühlte sich schwer mit nostalgischen Gefühlen belastest, als Spike zu einem zweiten Lied anstimmte, das ihm sehr wohl bekannt war. Es war eins von Williams Gedichten, das er zu einem Song leicht umgeschrieben und mit einer Melodie versehen hatte. Es war, als wollte Spike ihn ganz allein an die alten Zeiten erinnern, denn sonst kannte die Zeilen sicher niemand. Und sie hatten nicht die gleiche Bedeutung wie für ihn.

Lorne, der sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe biss, schaute zu Angel. Der versunkene, sentimentale Blick gefiel ihm nicht. Es war allgemein zu gefährlich, wenn der Vampir zu viel nachdachte.

Als Spike zurück an den Tisch kam, schnappte sich Lorne ihn, ehe er sich hinsetzen konnte und zerrte ihn zum Tresen hinüber. Spike folgte willig, hatte er doch keine andere Wahl. „Wir gehen noch ein paar Drinks holen", entschuldigte sich Lorne hastig.

Er ging auf seine Seite des Tresens, während der Vampir auf einen der Hocker rutschte. „Was gib's?", fragte er. Langsam aber sicher verlangte es ihn nach einem Bett. „Hast du gesehen, dass ich im Lotto gewonnen habe?"

„Honey, die Situation ist ernst!", mahnte der sehende Dämon. „ Was ich in dir gelesen habe, ist gar nicht gut. Gar nicht!"

„Nicht zu ernst für Spitznamen..."

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Spike!"

„Welche Situation? Ehrlich, das war das letzte Mal Kitten Poker, ich schwöre!" Er machte das Peace-Zeichen halb auf der Theke hängend.

„Dummerchen, davon rede ich nicht. Ich rede von Angel! Ich rede von der _bloody situation_! Verstehst du? Mir war ja gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr seine Seele in Gefahr ist, das musste ich erst durch deine Augen entdecken. Was immer du tust, hör auf damit. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich."

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du, Alter?", empörte sich der Blonde. „Wir streiten und schlagen uns die meiste Zeit!"

„Muss ich es dir noch sagen: Was sich liebt, dass nackt... Ups, Freudscher Versprecher. Dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin." Lorne schüttelte besorgt den Kopf und fasste sich an die Stirn. Er nahm Spikes Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an: „Tu nichts, was ich tun würde!"

„Bitte nicht so dramatisch zu früher Stunde. Deine roten Augen machen mich ganz kirre, wenn du mich weiter so hypnotisch anstarrst!"

„Du bist ein Risiko. Glaub es oder nicht, aber du kannst Angels perfekter Moment der Glückseligkeit sein."

„Seit den guten, alten Tagen hat sich nichts geändert. Glaub mir, wir waren einmal intim und es ist nichts...", erwiderte Spike, „Das einzige, was ich mit Buffy gemein habe, ist die Haarfarbe. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es besonders nötig hätte, oder es niemand anderen als Angel gibt. Außerdem habe ich zwei gesunde Hände für den Notfall..." Er grinste beschwipst, dann machte er sich aus Lornes Griff los und ging wieder zu den anderen.

„Denk an meine Worte", rief der grüne Dämon ihm noch hinterher.

„Die Bar schließt, es ist Zeit, in den Sarg zu kriechen und den Schlaf der Toten zu schlafen!", verbreitete der Vampir am Tisch und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft. Folgsam erhoben sich alle langsam. Der Kampf hatte an den Kräften aller gezehrt.

Angel, der sich nippend mit einem Bier begnügt hatte, verstaute Spike in seinem Wagen. Gunn ließ Illyria und Wesley in seinem einsteigen. Illyria nickte fast augenblicklich an Wesleys Schulter auf der Rückbank ein und schnarchte laut. Angel winkte zum Abschied und bekam nur einen Wink von Gunn zurück, dann startete er den Wagen.

„Also, was hatte Lorne so Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen?"

„Ach", wiegelte der Vampir ab und schaute auf die an ihm vorbeiziehenden Gebäude.

„Ah ja..."

„Du kennst Lorne. Großes Drama. Viel heiße Luft. Er übertreibt immer maßlos."

„Sicher", stimmte Angel zu. Spikes knappe Antworten machten ihn umso neugieriger. „Und? Worum ging's?"

„Was würde ich jetzt für ein Gläschen nahrhaften Blutes geben", ignorierte sein Childe ihn.

„Ich habe Typ 0 negativ."

„Menschenblut?" Spike musterte ihn prüfend.

„Ja. Aus der Blutbank. Ab und zu muss man sich mal etwas gönnen."

„So eine Einladung lässt man sich nicht entgehen", meinte er prompt.

Sein Childe trabte hinter ihm in Angels Penthouse. Angel holte die Beutel aus dem Kühlschrank und erwärmte sie in der Mirkowelle auf der Küchenzeile, während sich Spike an den Küchentisch setzte. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit Messer und Gabel auf das Holz klopfend nach seinem Essen verlangte. Das hätte er gern getan, aber die Ruhe schwebte über ihnen wie ein Laken, in dem sie sich verfangen hatten.

Angel nahm neben ihm Platz und schob ihm sein Glas rüber. Sie tranken wortlos in großen, durstigen Schlucken, dann in kleineren, das kostbare Elixier genießend. Das Blut spülte die letzten Reste von Promille in seinen Adern hinfort und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal klar und nüchtern und doch beschwingt. Hinter dem geschützten Fenster färbte sich der Himmel zum Sonnenaufgang. Da dachte Spike tatsächlich an die Worte des Dämons. Weil er hier bleiben musste, wegen der Sonne. Natürlich hätte er gehen können, aber sich jetzt noch durch die Kanalisation zu kämpfen, erschien ihm nicht verlockend. Angel hatte ihn eingeladen, so wie fast jedes Mal mit keiner direkten Ansage, also blieb er.

Spike hatte selbst oft gefürchtet, dass Angel irgendwann zu Angelus werden konnte, so heftig und innig wie sich manches Mal geliebt hatten. Doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefragt, ob Angel überhaupt die Fähigkeit zum Glücklichsein besaß. Dem geschundenen Engel musste man so oft mit einem kräftigen Tritt zu seinem Glück verhelfen. Wenn er, wie jetzt hier mit Angel zusammen saß, meinte er ihre Verbindung spüren zu können, die tiefer ging als alles andere. In diesen Momenten bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Die Intensität war wie ein ständiger, schwelender Brand in seinem Inneren. Er war mit Angel sehr, sehr glücklich, also konnte Angels Seele ebenso gut am Abgrund stehen, auch wenn sie beide es niemals ansprachen.

Und diese Gedanken musste Lorne in ihm gelesen haben. Wenn schon er sich Sorgen machte, potenzierte sich das mit dem dramatischen Wesen des Dämons noch einmal ums Vielfache.

„Schmeckt gut."

„Ja", murmelte Angel nachdenklich und beobachtete den Rest, der in seinem Glas zurück in das Zentrum lief. „Das wird es immer."

Mit der linken Hand wischte sich Spike die letzten Blutspuren von seinen Lippen und musterte Angels dunkle Augen, die hinausblickten, ausgiebig. Behutsam legte er seine Hand unter dem Tisch auf Angels Oberschenkel. „Du hast hart gekämpft", sagte Spike. Er betrachtete den Ritzer auf seiner Stirn, blickte auf sein Hemd, unter dem sich eine weitere, größere Wunde vom Kampf verbarg. Groß genug, um einen Menschen ordentlich außer Gefecht zu setzen, aber bei einem Vampir würde davon morgen nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Er ließ seine Hand langsam höher über den Stoff der Hose wandern.

Jetzt sah ihn Angel an.

Ja.

„Komm", sagte der Blonde und stand auf. Seine Hand streifte Angels Schulter. Er nahm Angels Schwert vom Küchentisch und brachte es in sein Wohnzimmer, wo, wie in seinem Büro, antike Schwerter, Waffen und Folterinstrumente an den Wänden befestigt waren. Spike legte das Schwert in seine Halterung. Sein Sire hatte es natürlich gleich nach dem Kampf abgewischt, damit nichts antrocknen konnte.

Er fragte sich, warum Angel sein Penthouse nicht umgestaltete, aber wahrscheinlich gefiel ihm der Einrichtungsstil von Wolfram & Hart. Der ganze Kram aufgereiht wie eine Trophäensammlung.

„Warum bist du so hart zu dir?", fragte Spike sich zu ihm umdrehend. „Du hast die Klinge fast manisch geschwungen. Richtig in Rage. Du hättest ausweichen können, hättest du nicht so wild auf sie eingedroschen."

Angel antwortete nicht, sondern schob ihn leicht mit der Hand an seinem Rücken Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Es ist gerade so, als wolltest du verletzt werden."

„Ich wollte sie zur Strecke bringen, so schnell und effektiv wie möglich", antwortete der Vampir.

„Ich würde das eher schnell und leichtsinnig nennen. Selbst Gunn, der ehemalige Mister Muscle und neuerdings Mister Brain, ist nicht so idiotisch wie du." Der Blonde drehte sich, im Türrahmen stehend, breit grinsend zu ihm um. „Man sollte dir den Kopf waschen!"

„Ich bin immer noch dein Sire!", wies Angel ihn darauf hin, was Spike nur zum Lachen brachte.

„Adoptiv-Sire, wenn ich bitten darf!", schüttelte er sich belustigt.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung fuhr er sachte mit seinen Händen über Angels Brust und legte sie um seinen Hals. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe, streifte das Hemd ab und warf es hinter sich. Seine linke Hand schwebte über die mit Mull abgedeckte Wunde, die mit Blut getränkt war. Trocken zwar, aber der Geruch des Sireblutes hing darin, wie der Drogengeruch für einen darauf abgerichteten Hund.

„Ein Gutes hat dein Schlachtenirrsinn: Du siehst verdammt heiß aus." Seine Hände lagen auf Angels Hüfte. Er bewunderte die ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln, die feine Haarlinie vom Bauchnabel, die seinen Blick tiefer leitete.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eins dieser scharfen Geräte benutzten, damit du deine Lektion lernst und nicht mehr so wild um dich schlägst und mit mehr Finesse kämpfst", amüsierte sich der Blonde.

„Vielleicht." Die Erwiderung war mehr als bereitwillig. Widerstandloser als erwartet. Angel wollte sich tatsächlich in seine Hände legen, nicht dass er schon immer gewusst hatte, was Angel antrieb, welche masochistische Ader er offen zur Schau trug, doch das er ihm die Führung im Bett überlassen wollte, war ungewöhnlich.

Bewusst lange überlegend sah der Blonde sich im Wohnzimmer um. Er blieb an den anarchischen Eisenmanschetten mit den schweren Ketten, die man am Ende irgendwo befestigen konnte, hängen. Damit sollte es sich Angel zweimal überlegen, denn so schnell würde er davon nicht befreien können, wenn er sie erst um seine Handgelenke trug.

„Wie wär's damit?", nickte Spike in die Richtung.

Der ältere Vampir ging hinüber und hob es von der Wandhalterung. Der Schüssel steckte im linken Schloss der Eisenschellen. Angel überreichte sie Spike ehrehrbieterisch. Grinsend nahm Spike das Geschenk an. Den Schlüssel klemmte er vorübergehend zwischen seine Zähne und legte ihm die Manschetten an, während Angel ihn fragte, ob er das Gedicht absichtlich gesungen hätte.

„Was?", nuschelte der jüngere Vampire mit den Ketten beschäftigt. Er hatte keinen Gedanken an seinen Gesang im Caritas verschwendet, eigentlich hatte er schon den ganzen Abend darüber nachgedacht, ob Angel ihn zu einem Stelldichein einladen würde, aber er wollte sich schließlich nicht als geiler, hungriger Vampir outen. Doch nicht vor Angel, damit dieser mit ihm spielen, ihn mit seiner Lust quälen konnte. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass es ausgerechnet anders kommen sollen: Er durfte Angel kommandieren.

Spike bugsierte ihn tiefer ins Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn auf dem niedrigen Ottomannen niederknien, der ihn an alte Zeiten erinnerte, als er noch ein Mensch war, in die Kirche ging und auf einer Holzbank niederkniete, um sich ehrfürchtig mit Gott zu unterhalten.

Er hatte eben doch eine gute Erziehung genossen, auch wenn andere etwas Gegenteiliges behaupteten. Er befestigte die Kettenenden an den kurzen Beinen des Ottomannen. „Das sollte halten", murmelte er selbstzufrieden mit einem Blick auf sein Werk und dem Schlüssel in der Hand. Wohin damit? Hosentasche war nicht praktisch, wenn er seine Hose gleich eh sonst wohin von sich warf. Auf die Kommode.

„Das Gedicht?", wiederholte Angel.

„Ach so, ja, ich dachte, Songs kommen heutzutage besser an. Wer hört schon auf Dichter? Obwohl Songwriter eigentlich auch Dichter sind. Nicht die besten, weil Melodien mehr zählen als Text, aber ich hänge nun mal an den Worten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Angel wollte es nicht zugeben, aber ihm gefiel das Gedicht damals wie heute. Bittersüß hörte er die einzelnen Zeilen in seinem Kopf, den Rhythmus des Liedes konnte er sich eh nicht merken, was wohl auch stets dazu führte, dass er unglaublich schief sang.

Das ist genau die richtige Höhe, beschloss Spike. Er streifte den Mantel ab, zog sein Shirt über den Kopf, dabei kullerte sein Feuerzeug unter das Bett. Sein Gürtel fiel, die Hose und Boxershorts waren ein Leichtes. Spike stand nackt vor seinem Sire, der noch halb angezogen war.

Manche Kämpfe waren es nicht wert gekämpft zu werden. Angel atmete ein und aus, ehe er zu ihm aufblickte. Seine Augen waren weich und verklärt. Warum sollte er nicht nachgeben, dachte Angel. Es gab keinen guten Grund, seinem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben. Er seufzte leise. Dann legte er seine Hände an Spikes Hüften und massierte sanft mit den Daumen die Haut. So weit ließen es seinen Manschetten zu.

Spikes Hände strichen derweil entspannt durch Angels Haare. Zischend sog er Luft durch die Zähne, als feine Lippen den Kopf seines Glieds berührten. Seine Härte wurde von Angels feuchten, warmen Mund aufgenommen und spielerisch mit der Zunge stimuliert. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich erregt in Angels Schulterblätter und hinterließen ihre Spuren.

Zwangsläufig bäumte sich seine Hüfte auf, zu Angel und tiefer in seinen Mund, mit der Zunge, die dem Zuckerschlecken gleich seinen Schwanz leckte, als wäre er ein süßer Dauerlutscher. Mit festen, großen Händen hielt Angel ihn seine Hüfte, die sich trotz des Widerstands immer wieder ihm entgegenpresste, an Ort und Stelle.

Leise stöhnte er ein dunkles, kehliges Geräusch, das sich anhörte, als käme es aus animalischen Tiefen seines Dämons. Jeden Moment würde er kommen. Der feuchte Fick mit seiner unerwarteten Hingabe seitens Angels trieb ihn so schnell an sein Ziel. Mit einem dumpfen Keuchen spritzte er urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ab, sodass Angel sich verschluckte.

Hustend zog er sich zurück, die Ketten klapperten und er würgte das Sperma herunter. Angel schloss die Augen und atmete einen Moment ruhig ein und aus.

Spike musste grinsen, nachdem die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus einigermaßen verebbt waren. Wie oft war ihm das bei Angelus passiert? Jetzt wusste er, wie unangenehm es sein konnte, wenn man nicht mal vorgewarnt wurde. Hüsch und ergeben, hatte Angelus ihn genannt und ihm wie einem artigen Haustier den Kopf getätschelt, während er sich erbärmlich dabei fühlte.

Deshalb ging er auf die Knie, gab ihm einen derben Kuss und packte Angels steifen Penis aus. Aufgeschreckt schlug Angel die Augen auf. Der Blonde war jetzt kleiner als er, weil er an die Bank gefesselt war. „Bitte, lass mich frei, ich tue alles, was du willst", flehte er und hielt ihm seinen Hände mit den Eisenmanschetten entgegen. „Alles! Du kannst alles mit mir tun."

Spike lächelte wieder. Er tat so, als überlegte er, aber Angels Angebot war viel zu verlockend. Spike erinnerte sich nicht, dass Angel viel getrunken hatte. Er fragte sich, woher diese Willigkeit kam – aber nur einen klitzekleinen Moment, dann holte er die Schlüssel und schloss auf.

Angel rieb sich seine Handgelenke. Er sah Spike von hinten, der weiße, wohlgeformte Po und spürte seine eigene Geilheit. Eiligst ging er zum Bett und streckte sich auf dem Rücken auf.

Der jüngere Vampir öffnete die oberste Schublade von Angels Nachttisch, von dem er wusste, dass sich ganz hinten Gleitcreme versteckte. Mit der Tube in der Hand hüpfte er auf das Bett und fragte ihn spaßig: „Bist du bereit?"

„Mehr als das", antwortete Angel mit bebender Stimme.

Spike schraubte die Tube auf und gab sich einen guten Klacks auf die flache Hand. Als er damit Angels Schwanz einreiben wollte, stoppte dieser ihn. „Nein, ich will, dass du mich fickst." Überrascht sah er ihn an.

Demonstrativ griff Angel nach seinem halbharten Glied. Er führte Spikes Hände dazu und gemeinsam rieben sie ihn wieder zur Härte. Erigiert rutschte Spike zwischen AngelsBeine, die dieser bedenkenlos anhob und an die Brust zog. Spike blickte Angel noch einmal fragend an.

Angel nickte, also berührte er mit seiner Eichel zart den Anus. Entschlossen presste er seinen Schwanz durch die enge Öffnung hinein in Angel. Überfordert hielt Spike einen Moment inne. Die Enge und Hitze trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte nicht kommen, ohne dass Angel einen Höhepunkt hatte.

Vorsichtig schielte er in sein Gesicht. Die Augen waren zu und die Zähne aufeinander gebissen. „Weiter ", flüsterte Angel.

Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und schob sich tiefer in Angel, während er mit einer Hand Angels Glied stimulierte. Dann fing Spike an zu pumpen.

Als er auch Angel stöhnen hörte, intensivierte er seinen Rhythmus. Nein, Angel redete und bettelte. „Mehr, Spike, los... tiefer!" Spike registrierte, wie dieser seine Stöße empfind.

„Alles... ich... ich will." Ein Keuchen unterbrach ihn. „In mir."

Losgelöst legte der Blonde den Kopf in den Nacken. Schweiß lief ihm herunter und sein Hals glich nun in der Breite und Sehnigkeit der eines mächtigen Hengstes. Entfernt hörte er Angel schreien, aber er war viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt.

„Fick mich! Fick mir... die Seele... aus dem Leib", brüllte der Vampir.

„Ich komme", warnte Spike. Mit einem letzten Stoß kam er in Angel. Atemlos beugte er sich über Angel und pumpte weiterhin seinen Schwanz. „Was?", fragte er nach.

„Ich will meine... Seele loswerden!", grunzte Angel und wandte unter ihm. Spike hatte leider aufgehört sich zu bewegen und seine Prostata lechzte doch nach Reibung.

„Was?", krächzte er irritiert.

„Du kannst nicht aufhören... Ich will sie nicht mehr." Angels Stimme hatte etwas Verzweifeltes.

Spike hatte entsetzt von ihm abgelassen und starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Angels Gesicht verriet, dass es ihm verdammt ernst war. Augenblicklich zog er seinen Penis aus dem Anus und wich zurück. „Spinnst du?", raunzte er.

Angel antwortete ihm nur mit dem Blick.

„Was redest du für einen Bullshit?" Mit böser Miene fixierte er ihn, während er versuchte, aus ihm schlau zu werden. Mit einem Mal reimte er sich alles zusammen. Lorne hatte es gesagt, aber er, Spike, hatte es nicht gesehen. Nicht sehen wollen?

„Das Gedicht", seufzte Angel. „Es hat mich an die alten Zeiten erinnert. An das, was ich eigentlich schon immer wollte, es aber nie gewagt habe, auszusprechen. Deswegen hast du es doch gesungen."

Eben war er noch beglückt gewesen, jetzt starrte Spike ihn ungläubig an. Spike empörte sich mit einem lauten Nein. „Verdammt, was soll der Scheiß?" Er schnippte plötzlich mit den Fingern. „Ich verstehe, ich verstehe, deshalb dieses ganze Chargentheater. Nur weil du mit deiner verdammten Seele mal wieder in der Krise steckst, willst du sie loswerden? Die Wolfram & Hart-Midlife Crisis? Ich soll dir die Seele aus dem Leib vögeln? Ist es nicht so, mein Lieber?"

Angel schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Entweder bist du total depressiv oder völlig aggressiv, so ein Zwischending gibt es bei dir gar nicht. Und wenn jemand darunter leidet – dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, du bist nicht allein, wir-" Er hatte tatsächlich wir gesagt. „Wir bekommen alles ab und das nicht zu wenig!" In dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich schon als Teil des A-Teams sah.

Der blonde Vampir sprang wütend auf und stolperte über seine Hose.

„Spike."

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Verscherbeln wir deine Seele auf dem Flohmarkt. Sie ist es nicht wert. Vielleicht würde der Teufel etwas bieten." Spike pfefferte ihm aufgebracht seine Jeans entgegen.

Er hätte gelacht, bei dem hilflosen Mann, den Angel abgab, wäre es nicht so ernst gewesen. Er hätte ihn mit einem Spitznamen gekost. Wanker. Bugger. Sonst was. Aber fürs Lachen war er viel zu aufgebracht. Nicht dass er seine Seele je freiwillig gewollt hatte, und dennoch konnte er jetzt sagen, was seine Seele ausmachte. Und _das_ wollte Angel so einfach wegwerfen. Lorne hatte ihn gewarnt, seine eigenen Befürchtungen ernster genommen als er. Selbst Schuld.

„Deine Aussichten auf das Shanshu sind wohl mächtig gesunken, als ich zur Konkurrenz wurde. Da kann ja bald jeder Vamp daherkommen, dich herausfordern und deine Belohnung kassieren!"

Angel wollte alles mit Füssen treten wegen eines perfekten Glücksmoments, um wieder gewissenlos alles tun zu können, was er wollte. Das war alles, woran ihn das Gedicht erinnert hatte. An die Zeiten, in denen er genüsslich gemordet und gefickt hatte.

„Ich bin weg!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Sie hatte die Visitenkarte in dem Portemonnaie ihres Freundes gefunden und sich erinnert, dass er einmal deren Hilfe angenommen hatte, allerdings nicht ohne seinen eigenen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Er hatte den Unterschlupf einer Vampirbande an das Team von Angel Investigation verraten, um sie selbst sauber loszuwerden. Sein Plan war aufgegangen, und jetzt brauchte sie die Detektei.

Man hatte sie an Wolfram & Hart verwiesen, nachdem sie über den Verbleib der kleinen Detektei nachgeforscht hatte.

Als Temple in den Fahrstuhl stieg, wunderte sie sich über den Vampir, der zusammengerollt in einer Ecke seinen Rausch ausschlief. Sie hatte ein gutes Gespür für Damonen und Vampire, auch wenn sie ein Mensch war, und dass er die letzte Nacht in einer Kneipe versackt war, war kaum zu überriechen. Nach vergeblichen Versuchen ihn mit ihrer Stimme zu wecken, beschloss sie jemanden auf das Problem aufmerksam zu machen, als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete. Zielstrebig ging sie den Flur entlang, zu besagtem Büro.

Höflich klopfte Temple an die Tür und öffnete sie nach kurzem Abwarten.

„Ja? Was ist?", knurrte er in äußerster Unfreundlichkeit. Angel blickte besonders mies gelaunt von seinem Mahagonischreibtisch mit einem Berg an Akten auf. Seit Spike einfach abgehauen war, sank seine Laune beständig. Der Aktenstapel vor ihm machtes es nicht gerade besser. Seine Sekretärin hatte ihn vorgewarnt. Er hätte gleich alle Termine absagen sollen, dachte er, als der Störenfried eintrat.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte die junge Frau. „Da ist ein Vampir im Fahrstuhl."

Angel versuchte, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ja, das ist normal. Wolfram & Hart hat Vampire als Klienten."

„Aber er ist dreckig und stinkt und -", fuhr sie fort.

„Das ist vollkommen normal. Vampire stinken manchmal, wenn sie in dunklen Gassen und Abrissgebäuden hausen oder durch die Kanalisation kommen."

„Aber, Sir -", widersprach sie.

„Nennen Sie mich nicht Sir."

„Ja, Ma'am", erwiderte Temple bissig. „Vergessenen Sie's..." Sie winkte ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich. So etwas musste sie sich nicht bieten lassen, schließlich bestand die Detektei damals nicht nur aus dem Vampir.

„Dann holen Sie doch den Sicherheitsdienst", hörte sie ihn noch böse hinter ihr herrufen. Angel wünschte, er hätte eine Fernbedienung für eine Falltür, die jeden ungebetenen Gast per Knopfdruck in eine Krokodilsgrube unter dem Fußboden beförderte. Er überlegte bereits, ob er das als Sicherheitsmaßnahme bei Wolfram & Hart auf die Wunschliste setzen konnte.

Wenn einer an der ganze Misere schuld war, dann Spike. Hätte Angel im entscheidenden Moment einfach die Klappe gehalten und sich völlig fallen gelassen, um in seinem Geliebten aufzugehen, dann wäre er jetzt Angelus und hätte mit Sicherheit keine schlechte Laune. Nein, er hätte die beste Laune seine Lebens. Angelus würde durch die Flure stolzieren, wie ein Hahn im Korb mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und den Laden richtig aufräumen. Den ganzen Dreck auskehrten, der ihn störte.

Eigentlich hatte es nichts Angelus zu tun. Das Geühl der Ohnmacht, die höchste Position in dieser Firma inne zu haben und gleichzeitig nichts dagegen tun zu können, was seine Klienten Schlimmes anrichteten, machte ihn wahnsinng. Er wünschte sich die guten, alten Zeiten zurück, in denen alles so einfach war. Und daran hatte ihn Spike wehmütig mit seinem verfluchten Gedicht erinnert.

Aber sie waren nicht mehr dieselben, seufzte Angel. Sie beide hatten eine Seele und er war ein Idiot, sich zurückzusehnen. Er hatte alles fahren lassen und mit Darla geschlafen, aber dieser Seelenselbstmord, dieser Akt hatte ihn gerettet. Er hatte erkannt, dass er den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

Auch wenn Angelus und Darla niemals das Wort Liebe benutzt hatten, trieb es sich doch immer wieder zusammen wie ein Ehepaar. Sie teilten ihre Leidenschaften und pflegten ein Familienleben mit den Childern. Selbst nachdem Angel seine Seele bekommen hatte, tötete er Darla nur, weil er Buffy vor ihr schützen musste. Und auch später, als Darla menschlich auf der Bildfläche erschien, krallte er sich verzweiflt an die Idee, sie retten zu können und verlor sich fast selbst dabei.

Ein Vampirbund war eben für die Ewigkeit geschweißt. Angel seufzte.

Er sah auf die Akte vor sich und dachte daran, was Angelus getan hätte.

Derweil ging die junge Frau grimmig weiter. Beinahe wäre sie mit Wesley zusammengestoßen, der sie sanft mit seinen Händen zurückhielt.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie", lächelte sie galant.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?", fragte Wesley freundlich und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Ja." Sie holte die alte Visitenkarte aus ihrer Handtasche und reichte sie ihm. „Ich suche diese Detektei. Man hat mir gesagt, die Leute arbeiten jetzt hier."

Verbittert blickte der ehemalige Wächter auf die Karte in seinen Händen. Die Erinnerung an alte Zeiten rief immer noch einen fahlen Nachgeschmack in ihm hervor. Als er aufsah, war er jedoch wieder so freundlich wie zuvor. „Das stimmt. Ich habe einmal dort gearbeitet... Sie brauchen Hilfe? Wollen wir in mein Büro gehen und reden?"

„Eins noch vorher", sagte sie und deutete hinter sich. „In dem Fahrstuhl schläft ein Vampir. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das _normal_ ist."

„Ein schlafender Vampir im Fahrstuhl?", horchte Gunn auf, der soeben des Wegs kam. Er überlegte kurz und fragte dann, in welchem Fahrstuhl er sei.

Zu dritt gingen sie den Weg zurück, den Temple gekommen war und bestellten den Lift auf ihre Etage. Dieser wurde gewöhnlich nicht sehr oft benutzt, dass es gut sein konnte, dass man nicht so schnell auf den Vampir aufmerksam geworden war.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten, lag Spike tatsächlich auf dem Boden der Kabine und schlummerte selig. Gunn warf Temple einen fragenden Blick zu, die jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, dann ging er in die Knie und rüttelte leicht an Spikes Schulter.

„Spike?" Der Vampir schmatzte leicht und schob sich seinen Daumen zwischen die Lippen. Er stank tatsächlich nach Kanalisation und Alkohol und sah genauso übel aus.

„Blondie!", rief der Schwarze energischer. Diesmal schüttelte er ordentlich an seiner Schulter, dass der Vampir grummelnd aufwachte.

„Blacky", muffelte Spike und patschte nach Gunns Hand, um ihn abzuwehren. „Lass mich schlafen."

„Spike, du musst aufstehen." Gunn sah wieder zu Temple, die sich ebenfalls zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte und dabei die Nase zuhielt.

„Der Boss – Mr. Angel – möchte Sie sprechen", sagte Temple, was mit zugehaltenen Nasenflügeln sehr merkwürdig klang. Der blonde Vampir öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

„Angel?" Er stöhnte und fasste sich an die Schläfe, als er sich auf sein Hinterteil setzte.

„Denkst du, dass du gehen kannst?", fragte der Schwarze, dem Spikes derber Kater nicht entgangen war.

„Ja, sicher", antwortete Spike smart. Er blinzelte zu den dreien auf.

„Denkst du, dass du jetzt gehen kannst?", wiederholte Gunn, als sich der Vampir keinen Zentimeter rührte.

„Oh, du willst, dass ich jetzt gehe?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Okay. Ja, richtig", murmelte Spike und stürzte sich auf einem Arm ab. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren. „Ähm, wie mache ich das?"

„Warte, ich gebe dir eine Hand." Gunn half ihm auf, Wesley kam auf die andere Seite und hakte Spike unter. Der Blonde schüttelte sich leicht, was ihn schwindeln ließ.

„Sie sollten sich beim nächsten Mal einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen", sagte Temple.

„Schon klar."

„Am besten, wir bringen ihn erst mal in Angels Apartment. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo seine Wohnung ist und im Sonnenlicht kommt er sicher nicht alleine so ohne weiteres dahin."

Wesley nickte.

Auf dem Flur begegneten sie Illyria. „Ihr habt ihn gefunden!"

„Ja... ähm, er war im Aufzug", erwiderte Temple.

„Wir waren verabredet", sagte Illyria. „Er wollte mir erklären, was gut am Trinken ist."

„Nun, ich glaube, jetzt kann er dir am besten die _Folgen_ des Trinkens zeigen. Er ist _stark_ verkatert", klärte Gunn sie auf. „Er muss gestern, nachdem wir aus dem Caritas sind, noch irgendwo anders weitergetrunken haben."

„Ich bin nicht betrunken", widersprach Spike kindisch mit einer meterlangen Alkoholfahne, obwohl er zwischen den beiden tief in den Seilen hing.

„_Übelst_ verkatert."

„Bin ich nicht!"

Der peroxydblonde Vampir wollte mit dem Fuß aufstampfen, stolperte aber über jenen und erntete damit einen ‚Habe ich es nicht gesagt - Blick' von Gunn. Er unterließ es, etwas dagegen anzumaulen, obwohl er gut Lust dazu gehabt hätte, nachdem was Angel ihm heute in den frühen Morgenstunden erzählt hatte, und sagte stattdessen: „Können wir an der Pflanze dort Halt machen?"

Er deutete auf die Palme im schweren Terrakottatopf. „Ich brauche eine Toilettenpause."

Temple schaute durch die Fensterfront von Wesleys Büro nach draußen in den Himmel, als könnte sie das Wetter voraussagen. Sie hatte sich alles genau angesehen. Wesley hatte sich unter ihrem Blick auf den Pomp der Kanzlei peinlich berührt gefühlt, auch wenn sie sich nicht dazu geäußert hatte. Die Annehmlichkeiten wie das Labor und das Archiv waren wunderbar, auch weil er Bescheideneres gewöhnt war und dieser Luxus ihn teilweise befremdlich vorkam.

„Eine beeindruckende Kanzlei", sagte Temple.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit offenem Blick an. Es war nicht ihre Kleidung, die bei ihm einen Eindruck von Gewandtheit hinterließ, sondern die Art wie sie sprach, wie sie sich ausdrückte. Mit einer sanften Gelassenheit, die ihrem Gegenüber schmeichelte ohne aufdringlich zu wirken. Obwohl sie mit ihrer dominanten Art noch manchen grob umwerfen konnte, aber das sollte Wesley erst später feststellen.

Der Exwächter bedeutete ihr, sich den Besucherstuhl zu setzen. Er wartete, bis sie Platz genommen hatte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Der Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen erschien Wesley wie eine Hürde und ein Schutz gleichzeitig. Diese Frau war gefährlich für ihn, wenn sie so lächelte wie jetzt. Kein Hollywoodsternchen, aber mit einer Ausstrahlung, die ihn fesselte. Temple berichtete, dass einen weit weniger eleganten Arbeitsplatz im Silikon Valley von Los Angeles im Norden hatte.

Wesley hing an ihren Lippen, wurde jedoch von seiner Uhr an einen Termin erinnert. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, es wäre besser sie schnellstens loszuwerden, bevor er so weiche Knie hatte, dass er sich nicht mehr von seinem Stuhl wegbewegen konnte und sich seine Gedanken nur noch um diese Frau mit einem Auszug südamerikanischen Temperaments drehten.

Er beugte sich vor, um die Distanz des Schreibtisches zwischen ihnen zu verringern. „Sie haben mir -"

„Wir hatten einander das Du angeboten", unterbrach Temple ihn lächelnd. Sie fand seine Nervosität amüsant.

„Du hast mir erzählt, dass dein Freund tot ist. Er wurde ermordet. Ich verstehe nicht, wozu du noch die Hilfe einer Kanzlei brauchst?"

„Er war ein Vampir. Von ihm ist nichts anderes übrig als ein Haufen Asche, der in alle Winde verstreut ist. Die Polizei wird ihn niemals finden. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist und du kannst herausfinden, was passiert ist. Du warst doch bei Angel Investigations. Ihr habt den Hilflosen geholfen", erklärte Temple eindringlich.

Das Gespräch über ihren Freund – tot, lebendig oder vampirisch - ließ Wesley ein wenig rationaler werden. Wahrscheinlich lebte er noch und war bloß kurzfristig untergetaucht. Ein Streit unter Liebenden so wie es ihn in jeder Beziehung gab. Die meisten vermissten Personen tauchten nach spätestens zwei Tagen putzmunter wieder auf. Seine Skepsis war ihm anzusehen.

„Ich weiß es!", fuhr sie voller Überzeugung fort. „Meine Urgroßmutter hatte magische Kräfte, sie war Seherin. Erst nach dem Tod meines Vaters habe ich wirklich verstanden, was ich geerbt habe. Nicht Wahnsinn, sondern eine Gabe! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass David ein Vampir ist, genauso wie ich jetzt weiß, dass er tot ist."

Ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an.

Wesley überlegte.

„Ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist..." Temple zögerte.

Er nickte, trotzdem schwieg er. Der Exwächter verstand, dass sie Gewissheit brauchte, was geschehen war.

„Bitte." Ihre langgliedrigen Finger legten sich auf seine Hand. Sie hatte gepflegte, sehr kurz geschnittene Fingernägel.

„In Ordnung", sagte Wesley schließlich, „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Gründlich fragte er sie, was sie bereits unternommen hatte, um ihn zu finden. Er ließ sich von ihr eine schlechte Zeichnung von David geben, die sie aus ihrer Handtasche gekramt hatte und schrieb sich zusätzlich eine Beschreibung seiner Person auf. Der Liste fügte er einige, wenige Namen und Lokalitäten hinzu und notierte sich, die alte Akte von Angel Investigations zu suchen.

„Ich wollte nur ehrlich sein." Zuckersüß sah Temple ihn an. Wesley dachte, dass sie immer ihren Willen bekam. „Bitte, wenn es noch alte Unterlagen gibt, schau nach, was du über David findest. Er hat auf Angel Investigations vertraut."

Schmeichlerin, dachte er, auch wenn es ihm gefiel. Wesley musste sich selbst zur Vernunft rufen. Ihr Liebhaber war wahrscheinlich noch nicht lange tot, allerdings machte Temple keinen traurigen, sondern entschlossenen Ausdruck, fast hart.

Damit hatte sie alle ihre Karten auf den Tisch geworfen und erhob sich. Wesley tat das gleiche und stand einen Moment unschlüssig hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Dann geleitete er sie zur Tür. „Soll ich dich nach unten bringen?"

„Sofern kein riechender Vampir im Lift schläft, schaffe ich es problemlos alleine." Temple lächelte. Wesley stand ihr viel zu nahe, aber auch er lächelte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. „Hast du eigentlich deine magischen Kräfte in irgendeiner Form ausgebildet?", fragte er sie neugierig. Seine Hormone spielten mit ihm, er wollte noch nicht, dass sie ging.

Überrascht sah Temple ihn. „Rein autodidaktisch." Sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe. Die Anziehungskraft war ihr nicht entgangen, nein, sie nutzte sie sogar um ihn für ihre Zwecke charmant zu bezirzen.

Dann sah Temple ihm in die Augen. „Ich will – fast - nichts mit Dämonen und Übernatürlichem zu tun haben, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Ich bin nicht naiv genug, um zu glauben, dass sich dort nur Gutes finden lässt."

Wesley war fast ein wenig enttäuscht. Der Großteil der Menschheit lebte völlig unbelastet über das Wissen, dass es da draußen noch mehr gab. In dem Moment fiel ihm Lorne ein. „Ich habe da einen Freund. Er ist Dämon, ein äußerst freundlicher! Wenn uns einer helfen kann, dann er. Ich werde euch einander vorstellen, wenn du willst."

„Gut", antwortete Temple. „Du hast ja meine Nummer. Auf bald."

Wesleys Hand reichte nach dem Türgriff. Er bekam einen kleinen Stromschlag, als sich ihre Hände aus Versehen gleichzeitig berührten. Der Blick war genug.

„Auf Wiedersehen", flüsterte er. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als die Tür wieder zu war, sie war die Frau eines anderen Mannes, eines Vampirs.

Der Engländer schaute auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Er fragte sich, wie man einen toten Vampir finden konnte, wenn der nur noch ein Haufen Staub war. Der einzige Weg führte über den Mörder, der ihm ein Geständnis lieferte.

Gute, altmodische Detektivarbeit war also angesagt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Am Abend war Spike einigermaßen ausgenüchtert, sauber und ausgeschlafen – und immer noch wütend auf Angel. Er saß am gleichen Küchentisch, wo vor Stunden bei einer exzellenten Tasse Null negativ das ganze Desaster begonnen hatte, genaugenommen hatte Lorne es ja schon vorher angedeutet, aber er hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen. Scheiße, warum wollte Angel unbedingt wieder zu seinem Alter Ego werden? William hat Angelus die meiste Zeit gehasst und verabscheut.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren sich so nah wie lange nicht, wie eigentlich noch nie zuvor und dann sagte Angel so etwas. Spike spürte es, wenn er ihn ansah. Er war überzeugt, dass er durch seine Seele auch Angels wahrnehmen konnte. Die braunen Augen gepaart mit seinen weichen Knien. Und das wollte Angel wegwerfen.

„Bloody Hell!" Spike schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dann fasste er sich wieder.

Vor ihm auf den Tisch befanden sich eine Packung Zigaretten, natürlich stark, und eine Tasse Kaffee, natürlich schwarz. Das bessere Teufelszeug gleich nach Whiskey und Sex.

Der rauchende Purist blickte aus dem Fenster und wartete auf Angel, um ihm seine Abreibung, die er verdiente, endlich verpassen zu können.

Angel musste wissen, dass die Abenddämmerung Spike aus dem Bett locken würde, aber er ließ sich Zeit. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Spike hörte, wie der Anzug zu Angels Penthouse hochkam. Die Lifttüren gingen auf. Angel würde seine Präsenz auch so spüren, auch wenn die anderen ihm sicher berichtet hatten, dass sie ihn bei ihm einquartiert hatten. Er musste nur kurz warten, dann kam Angel zu ihm in die Küche. Er blieb vorsichtig, abwartend im Türrahmen stehen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut gekotzt ist halb gefrühstückt", antwortete er und grinste leicht, was Angel hinter ihm jedoch nicht sehen konnte. „Der Alkohol hat mir im Fahrstuhl endgültig das Glas über den Schädel gezogen, aber es gibt nur zwei gute Zaubermittel, die zu meiner Wiederauferstehung beigetragen! Vielleicht hast du auch ein Bedürfnis danach."

Angel nahm die Einladung lauernd an und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, so wie sie heute Morgen hier gesessen hatten, nur dass diese Begegnung nun unter einem völlig anderen Stern stand. Er wartete ab, aber Spike rauchte einfach weiter, bis nichts mehr übrig war. Dann drückte er die Zigarette aus und sah seinen Sire, der nicht gewagt hatte zu sprechen, an.

„Willst du mir jetzt sagen, was das für ein Kurzschluss in deinem Gehirn war? Oder wie kann man es sonst plausibel erklären, dass du deine Seele loswerden willst?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch der scharfe Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Es stand für ihn völlig außer Frage, dass Angel es vollkommen ernst gemeint hatte. Sein Zorn nahm ihm jegliche Möglichkeit, sich Angels Standpunkt auch nur zu nähern; Spike sah nur die Konsequenzen, die der Seelenverlusst mit sich bringen würde.

„Spike, ich habe es nicht so gemeint", wehrte sich Angel lahm.

„Wie denn dann bitte schön?"

Der Vampir machte eine abwiegelnde Kopfbewegung. Sein Blick ruhte auf seiner unberührten Kaffeetasse, die sein Childe ihm gefüllt hatte. „Nur du und ich, daran habe ich gedacht. Wie es früher war: Unkompliziert. Das vermisse ich. Du und ich."

Spike schnaubte. „Oh, ich weiß es. Du bist auf einem kleinen Nostalgietrip! Willst du nostalgisch werden? Das kannst du haben." Spike erhob sich und stellte sich neben Angel. Er beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor. „Ich habe dich gefickt! Dich, Angelus! Bist du gekommen? Bist du? Musstest du selbst Hand anlegen, Angelus?"

Spike lachte gereizt. Ein schrecklicher Moment von Stille trat ein, in dem er fast ängstlich meinte zu fühlen, dass Angelus vor ihm stand, er ihn gerade offen verspottet hatte und er nur auf die Strafe warten musste. Sein _alter_ Sire hätte ihn klein, winzigklein aussehen lassen.

„Alles, was du vermisst, sind die gewissenlosen Zeiten. Keine Reue, Scham oder Verantwortung. Schlichtheit! Wir reden nicht über die alten Tage. Aber eigentlich haben wir uns nicht geändert. Sire und Childe. Das Blut und die Lust sind gleich geblieben. Niemand kennt dich besser als ich. Du wolltest deine Seele nie zurückhaben. Nicht beim ersten, nicht beim zweiten oder dritten Mal, als Willow den Fluch wieder manifestiert hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Angel rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, damit sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten. Die Wahrheit war ein brennender Stachel in seinem Fleisch. Aber er würde bestimmt nichts zugeben, - den Fehler hatte er erst gemacht - dafür waren sie beide zu sehr sture Hunde. Die Gegenargumente klebten trotzdem auf seiner Zunge.

„Ist es nicht so?", forderte sein Childe heraus. „Ich sehe das Brennen in deinen Augen. Du kannst es nicht verbergen. Dieser Blick ist fast physisch. Die Skrupellosigkeit und Amoralität, wenn das Blut ruft. Du kannst den Menschen vielleicht etwas vormachen, aber nicht mir."

Angel fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Er sprang auf und holte zu einer aufgekratzten Rede aus. „Du verstehst mich nicht! Du weißt nicht, was ich alles... Ich wollte das Böse bekämpfen. Von innen. Wolfram & Harts Strukturen ändern! Stattdessen haben sie uns für sich eingenommen... in dieses Netz der Bürokratie, Vorschriften und Verträge. Es spinnt sich dichter und dichter; wir sind Verbündete und Gefangene!"

Spike ignorierte ihn. Es ging ihm nicht um Wolfram & Hart sondern um Angelus. Er hatte sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und sinnierte stoisch ruhig weiter.

„Darla bevorzugte die Männer mittleren Alters und die reichen Ehefrauen und Witwen, bei denen sie nach dem Kill noch etwas mitgehen lassen konnte. Dru, meine flatterhafte Dru, liebte Kinder, liebte ihre Stofftiere. Und ich, du erinnerst, ich hatte einen Faible für die leichten Mädchen. Und du, Angelus, du favorisiertest die Unschuldigen. Junge Frauen und Männer, die dir zu Füßen lagen und dich bewunderten. Du hast dich an ihnen gelabt und nun willst du mir weismachen, dass du das nicht vermisst!"

Er wollte ihn provozieren, damit er endlich auf Angels Kern, auf die Wahrheit stieß und er spürte, dass er seinem Ziel näher kam.

Angel raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich...", versuchte er sich zu erklären. „Du weißt nicht, was ich alles aufgegeben habe. Du verstehst das nicht... Du verstehst... mich nicht."

„Töten fühlt sich gut an, ich weiß. Es macht so schön lebendig. Man fühlt sich zumindest eine Zeitlang so. Darla und du, eure Beziehung basierte nur auf dem großen gemeinem Interesse, dem Töten und der Lust daran!", erwiderte Spike an ihm vorbeiredend.

Der ältere Vampir schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wägte seine Wut über Spikes Unverständnis gegen sein Bedürfnis, dass wenigstens er ihn verstand, ab.

„Auf den Ring von Amara habe ich verzichtet; er ist zerstört. Ich habe, trotz meiner... meinem Wunsch nach Erlösung, den Vertrag unterschrieben. Ich habe meinen Sohn weggegeben, weil er ein normales Leben führen sollte. Gibt es ein härteres Opfer? Ich habe auf mein eigenes Glück verzichtet, damit die Welt da draußen ein Stück sicherer ist!" Angel sah ihn mit dunklen Augen, in denen ein goldenes Glimmen war, eindringlich an. Mehr und mehr haderte der Vampir an seiner Mission und seinen Methoden, an der Prophezeiung, seiner Belohnung und an seiner Rolle. Bisher war es _nur_ sein spirituelles Tief. Und nicht Angelus.

„Prophezeiungen kann man nicht mit Verträgen verhindern! Dein Junge lebt. Und mit dem Ring, das war deine eigene Idiotie. Ebenso mit Wolfram & Hart." Spike hatte seine Augenbrauen düster nach unten gezogen.

„Cordy ist tot! - Und wofür? Wofür die ganze Selbstlosigkeit, wenn sich nichts ändert?"

Angel machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit den Armen und knurrte zornig. Seine Hände waren wütende Fäuste.

„Bye, bye Shanshu... Deine Belohnung ist mit mir in weite Ferne gerückt."

Atemlos fuhr Spike mit seinem kleinen Kreuzverhör fort. „Darla hat mir erzählt, wie du aus deinem Grab gestiegen bist. Andere Vampire sind orientierungslos und verängstigt, aber du hattest ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie muss so stolz auf dich gewesen sein: Die Grausamkeit und Lust an der perfekten Tötung müssen ihre Erwartungen gesprengt haben, so wie sie davon geschwärmt hat."

„Ich habe seit Jahrzehnten... keinen Mensch... getötet."

Angel fehlten Worte.

„Vampire verändern sich nicht. Sie bleiben die gleichen, während die Welt sich dreht und wandelt. Manche überleben, andere macht das Zerfließen der Zeit wahnsinnig und bringen sich selbst unter die Erde. Aber wie sagte Darla noch: Gott wollte uns nicht. Deshalb sind wir Vampire geworden. Und Vampire bleiben Bastarde. Berechnende Bastarde. Mit oder ohne Seele."

Spike nickte zu sich selbst.

Wegen dieses Satzes verpasste Angel ihm einen heftigen Fausthieb mitten ins Gesicht. Spike flog überrascht rückwärts, mit den Fingern krallte er sich am Türrahmen fest und kam wieder zum Stehen. Aus seiner Nase troff Blut, das er vorsichtig mit dem Handrücken fortwischte. Das Blut oder der Schmerz pochte in seinem Nasenrücken, den er kaum berühren mochte.

Er sah auf das Blut auf seiner Hand und dann zu Angel.

Er hatte ihn aus der Reserve gelockt, aber jedes triumphale, satanische Kichern verkeilte sich im Ansatz in seiner Kehle. Er war gescheitert. Mit distanzierter Trauer betrachtete er ihn. Spike drehte sich um und ging. Es war alles gesagt worden. Er ließ Angel, der wie angewurzelt dastand, zurück.

Lange nachdem er gegangen war, setzte sich Angel hin. Auf dem Tisch stand noch der halb getrunkene Kaffee, seine Zigaretten hatte er mitgenommen.

Das Schlimmste war, dass Spike nicht mal geschrieen oder gewütet hatte, was seinen Zorn gerechtfertigt hätte. Es war viel mehr eine Standpauke, die nach Enttäuschung roch. Wenn Angel es ihm erklärt hätte, ganz genau, noch deutlicher, sein Dilemma, vielleicht hätte es Spike dann verstanden.

Der dunkle Vampir hockte sich in Denkerhaltung auf einen Stuhl. Das Kinn auf dem Arm, der auf dem Oberschenkel ruhte, gestützt, grübelte Angel. Er versuchte, zu analysieren, was Spike gesagt hatte und am Ende wusste er nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.

Alle Argumente kamen zusammen, mischten und verhedderten sich. Das Horrorszenario, dass Spike ihn verlassen könnte, der ihm im Moment als einziges Floß für einen Ertrinkenden auf hoher See erschien, nagelte sich in seinem Kopf fest. Er war viel zu emotional, um klar denken zu können und viel zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur ein Auge zu schließen.

Er räumte die Kaffeetassen weg und lenkte sich mit Routinearbeiten, bei denen man nicht denken musste, ab. Am Ende versuchte er es mit ein paar Akten, aber das Wenige an Klarheit reichte nicht mehr dafür.

Auch wenn er überzeugt war, nicht schlafen zu können vor lauter Grübeln, ging Angel in sein dunkles Schlafzimmer und setzte sich schwermütig seufzend auf die Bettkante. Langsam zog er Schuhe und Socken aus, als er neben seinem nackten Fuß am Boden Spikes glänzendes Feuerzeug entdeckte. Er beugte sich herunter und fand noch mehr: Einige Comics lagen unter dem Bett.

Er fischte alles hervor und betrachtete die verschiedenen Cover im Licht der nächtlichen Stadt. Überwiegend X-Men und Batman. Spike hatte die Hefte von Andrew, dem Wächteranwärter, bekommen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Andrew den blonden Vampir angesehen hatte, auch wenn er in James Bond-Manier mit zwei Ladies zu seiner rechten und linken das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Spike hatte Andrews Anhänglichkeit als Bewunderung abgetan. Sie hatten beide zusammen (mit den anderen in Sunnydale) die Welt gegen das First Evil siegreich verteidigt, um nicht zu sagen – in Spikes Worten – sie hatten den ganzen verdammten Planeten gerettet!

Spike mochte es nicht zugeben, aber Andrew hatte ihn mit seiner Comicleidenschaft angesteckt. „Er hat sie hier vergessen", hatte der Blonde lapidar erklärt, als Angel sie zum ersten Mal gefunden hatte. ‚Unter meinem Bett?' Es war Spike ein Vergnügen ihn ein wenig mit seiner aufkeimenden Eifersucht zu piesacken.

Jetzt saß Angel hier ganz allein und fragte sich, wo sein Liebster schlief, während er die Hefte gedankenlos durchblätterte. Das Cape, Batmans Cape, Spike hatte es einmal mit Angels elegant schwingendem Mantel im Kampf verglichen. „Gotham braucht mich", las er Batmans Schlüsselsatz.

Angel schnaubte verächtlich. Ein Rächer mit Gummianzug, Gumminippeln und Strumpfhosen! Noch schwuler ging es wohl nicht.

Trotzdem blätterte darin, um sich abzulenken: Angel las Batmans ‚Holy War', in der er einmal mehr seine Stadt rettete. Leise grummelte er: „Idealistische Penner, glaubt an seine Mission. Realisiert er überhaupt mal irgendwann, dass er keine ganze Stadt retten kann? – Die X-Men sind mir viel lieber, zweifeln öfter."

Er lächelte müde und pfefferte die Hefte unmutig in eine Ecke. Er streifte die restlichen Kleidungsstücke bis auf die Boxershorts von sich und robbte in sein Bett.

Angel fühlte sich ohnmächtig und wusste nicht mehr, was er dagegen unternehmen sollte, außer aufzugeben, auch wenn er längst eingesehen hatte, dass nicht seine Seele das Problem war. Seine Seele brauchte Spike, liebte Spike, Angelus tat das nicht. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er allein einschlafen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Angel lachte.

Beim Zappen durch die Fernsehprogramme war er bei einer Wiederholung von ‚Passions' hängen geblieben. Übersinnliches und Wer mit wem? in Harmony. Spike hatte ihn gezwungen, die Soap mit ihm zu sehen. Widerwillig hatte sich Angel seinem Schicksal ergeben, weil er das warme Bett nicht hatte verlassen wollen und mit der Zeit hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er das Geschehen in der Kleinstadt Harmony mit Interesse verfolgte.

Der Vampir setzte sich für einen Augenblick auf die Bettkante.

Das Feuerzeug, ‚Passions', vergessene Kleidung oder hingepfefferte Handtücher im Bad erinnerten Angel daran, wie Spike sich langsam aber stetig in sein Penthouse und sein Leben geschlichen hatte, ohne dass er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Erst jetzt, wo sein Childe fehlte, war es ihm erst richtig klar geworden.

Angel seufzte und verfluchte sich, dass er so kopflos gehandelt hatte. Verunsichert fragte sich Angel, ob Spike ihn hasste, oder nur Angelus hasste und dass er diese unschöne Vergangenheit heraufbeschwören hatte. Seine Zweifel behielt er jedoch meistens für sich. _Er hasst mich_, dachte Angel, _Angelus. Wir hatten auch unsere guten Zeiten_. Er wusste – versicherte sich -, dass es unmöglich war, jemanden zu hassen, den man nicht liebte. Zumindest das. Er nickte.

Er hatte sich selbst in diese Situation manövriert und würde sich da auch selbst wieder rausholen. Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Versuch, sagte er sich. Entschlossen ging Angel in die Kanzlei.

Doch sein hoffnungsvolles Bestreben, sich mit Spike schnell zu versöhnen, verpuffte im Nichts, als Spike, der pflichtschuldig bei Wolfram & Hart aufgekreuzt war, ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf und sich in Schweigen fasste.

Der Vampir biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste, es war sinnlos mit Spike versuchen zu reden, wenn dieser angepisst war. Stattdessen gingen sich die beiden Streithähne aus dem Weg, was nicht gerade zu einer Besserung von Angels Laune beitrug. Er schwankte zwischen Kopf hängen lassen und Wut über sein unbelehrbares Childe, was den Besuch von Angels Büro für jeden Bittsteller oder Freund zu einer Feuerprobe machte.

Später beim Meeting mit dem Team ignorieren sich beide standhaft. Spike unterbrach Angel mit ein paar bissigen Kommentaren, die natürlich an ihn gerichtet waren, woraufhin der kaum wahrnehmbar knurrte.

Unterbrochen wurden sie, als Connor, der sich für den späten Nachmittag angemeldet hatte, zur Runde stieß. Man hatte den Jungen ohne Beanstandung zu seinem Vater in den Konferenzraum gelassen.

„Hi", rief Connor in die Runde bekannter Gesichter, wobei er seine Hand zu einem flapsigen Gruß hob. Auch wenn er bei seiner Adoptivfamilie lebte, hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu seinem leiblichen Vater stark gebessert im Gegensatz zu ihren gemeinsamen Anfängen. Ein Schatten der Vergangenheit lag stets über ihm, aber das ‚normale' Leben schien ihm gut zu tun. Connor war ein exzellenter Schüler, talentierter Sportler (dank seiner Gene).

„Hi Dad", begrüßte er seinen Vater.

„Connor, setz dich. Wir sind fast durch." Angel machte eine einladende Geste.

Er erinnerte sich mit Grausen an die Szene, die Spike veranstaltet hatte, als sein Sohn und sein Childe das erste Mal aufeinander getroffen waren. Spike hatte ihn schaulustig gefragt, ob Connor derjenige sei, von dem er denke, dass er es sei. Sein Childe hatte sich Connor grinsend als seine Stiefmutter vorgestellt. Natürlich nicht so böse wie in den Märchen immer behauptet wird.

Angels Ermahnung hatte den gutgelaunten Spike nicht gestoppt.

„Entschuldige bitte", hatte sein Childe erklärt, „Aber ich wollte dem Jungen keine Angst machen, sonst hätte ich gesagt, dass ich noch viel schlimmer war als jedes noch so blutige Märchen. Aber Kinder stehen ja total auf solche Schauersachen, sonst wären die Gebrüder Grimm nicht nach so vielen Jahrhunderten immer noch Berühmtheiten! Außerdem weiß man, dass Märchen frei erfunden sind: Der Prinz ist stets ein gutaussehender und intelligenter Single..."

Der Vampir kreuzte die Finger unter dem Tisch und hoffte, dass Spike seine sture Haltung beibehielt und nicht mit Connor redete, um ihn zu provozieren.

„Irgendetwas bei dem ich helfen kann? Was habt ihr heute besprochen?", fragte Connor.

„Es geht um Los Diabolos. Wahrscheinlich hast du schon mal von ihnen gehört", ergriff Wesley das Wort, dem die Spannung zwischen den drei Familienmitgliedern nicht entgangen war. „Die Vampirgang hat sich vergrößert und damit ihr Einzugsgebiet. Das ist gegen den Vertrag mit Wolfram & Hart."

Gunn führte den Bericht fort: „Gerüchten zufolge hat die Führung bei Los Diabolos gewechselt und nun ist jemand namens Tigre am Ruder. Ein völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt, zumindest in Los Angeles."

„Ein paar vom Team wollten sie ausfindig machen. Wir haben ein paar Anhaltspunkte, dass sie mitten in West Hollywood hausen. Vielleicht kann man mit Tigre reden...", beendete Wesley die Ausführung. Allerdings hatte er seine Zweifel, dass Tigre bereit war, zu verhandeln.

Spike, der sich in seinen Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte als wäre es ein Sofa, murmelte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen: „So ein Bullshit. Reden... Ihr könnt ihnen gleich eine E-Mail schicken! Vampire verstehen nur eins: einen schönen Faustschlag."

Connor ignorierte den blonden Vampir. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei."

„Ich muss Lorne fragen, ob er inzwischen mehr weiß. Wahrscheinlich verschiebt sich alles auf morgen Abend", fügte der Engländer schnell hinzu und dämpfte damit Connors Begeisterung.

Auf dem College versuchte er tunlichst, jeder Prügelei aus dem Weg zu gehen, gerade weil er in jedem Fall gewinnen würde; so viel Sinn für Fairness hatte er von seinem Vater, auch wenn er diesen nicht immer fair behandelt hatte. Connor liebte die Streifzüge, bei denen er seine vampirischen Kräfte einsetzen und die Bösewichtige in Los Angeles ein wenig aufmischen konnte, fast zu sehr.

„War's das?"

Wesley nickte.

„Fein." Connor rieb sich die Hände. „Ich hole meine Tasche und bringe sie rauf."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Angel und stand auf, um seinem Sohn zu folgen.

„Ich bin dann weg. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend." Spike schnappte sich unauffällig zwei Dounughts, die auf der Anrichte standen und ließ sich samt Serviette in seine Manteltasche verschwinden.

„Nicht so schnell, mein Lieber!", stoppte ihn sein Sire mit seiner groben Pranke auf der Schulter. „Du gehst schön artig zu Collins und klärst mit der Versicherung, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wie du das große Frontfenster von dem griechischen Restaurant zerstört konntest! Danach kannst du noch ein paar Akten durcharbeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es etwas für dich zu tun gibt."

„Erstens bin ich nicht dein Lieber! Zweitens wird Collins das wunderbar alleine regeln! Und drittens arbeite ich nicht für dich oder Wolfram & Hart oder sonst jemanden! Stehe ich auf der Gehaltsliste oder was? _So wie du, Peaches?_ Ich habe dir die ganze Zeit einen Gefallen nach dem anderen getan, also leck mich am Arsch!", fauchte ihn Spike gnadenlos an. Mit einem aufgebrachten Schwung seines Mantels verließ er stampfend den Raum.

Angel sah ihm wütend mit verschränkten Armen hinterher.

„Kommst du, Dad?", lenkte Connor die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Angel schnaubte durch die Nase, dass die anderen meinten, ein Schwall Rauch würde gleich aus seinen Nasenlöchern kommen.

„Oh Mann!" Gunn war der erste, der etwas sagte nachdem die glückliche Familie ihrer Wege gegangen war. „Was Angel wohl ausgefressen hat, dass Spike ihn so abserviert?", überlegte er laut. „Vorher war es auch schon irgendwie strange, aber er redet ja mit niemandem."

„Bist du sicher, dass Angel etwas ausgefressen und nicht Spike?", überlegte Wesley laut. Ihm war es immer noch peinlich, dass er sich bei Angels Sohn verplappert hatte, dabei war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die beiden Vampire eine mehr oder weniger komplizierte Beziehung führten. Nur weil Angel und Spike nicht darüber redeten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es niemand wusste.

Connor war in brütendes Schweigen verfallen, nachdem es ihm herausgerutscht war, was allgemein kein gutes Zeichen war. Dabei fasste Wesley den Jungen sonst wie ein rohes Ei an, um ja keinen Fehler zu begehen.

Angel blockt immer ab, wenn ich mit ihm reden will." Illyria zuckte mit den Schultern, so viel hatte sie sich schon an aussagekräftigen Gesten abgeschaut. „Vampire sind sehr ... wie sagt man? Ungewöhnlich?"

„Lasst uns nicht über die beiden lästern, okay?", meinte Wesley.

„Was heißt hier lästern? Jeder in der Firma weiß, dass die beiden was miteinander haben. Das ist allgemein gekannt, man kann es kaum übersehen", widersprach Gunn.

„Allgemein bekannt?", hinterfragte der ehemalige Wächter. „Das sind alles nur Gerüchte und du sorgst mit so etwas nur dafür, dass jeder sie glaubt!"

„Ich bin nicht blind! Außerdem bin ich auch nur ein Mann. Spike denkt nur bis zu seinem Schwanz und sobald er in der Nähe ist, geht es Angel nicht anders."

„Könntest du mal über _deinen Schwanz_ hinaussehen?"

„Ich verstehe euch nicht. Die Vampire bilden zusammen ein unschlagbares Team, und wenn sie Sex haben, kann es doch nur von Vorteil sein, da es ihre Bindung stärkt", mischte sich Illyria ein. „Über die besonders Sire und Childe-Beziehung habe ich sehr viel gelesen."

„Warum begeht Angel den gleichen Fehler zum zweiten Mal? Egal, was der Rat der Wächter für Aufzeichnungen hat, Angelus und Spike hatten eine sexuelle Beziehung – welcher Art auch immer. Allein die Tatsache, dass Sex ein extremes Instrument ist, Dominanz auszuüben, sagt alles. Aber Wesley kennt sich in Sachen Angelus besser aus. Was meinst du, Wes?", kommentierte Gunn siegessicher, da der Wächter wohl niemanden vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte.

„Angel ist nicht Angelus." Illyria sah ihn an.

„Das nicht, dennoch braucht auch Angel Sex. Jeder braucht, Liebe, Sex, Geborgenheit. _Everybody needs somebody._ Ich sage nur Darla! Oder willst du sagen, Connor entstand durch unbefleckte Empfängnis? - Dass er sich ausgerechnet Spike ausgesucht hat..." Der Schwarze schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr Verhalten ist kindisch, dafür dass sie sich nach über hundert Jahren schon in- und auswendig kennen sollten", funkte Wesley dazwischen.

Gunn lehnte sich zuversichtlich in seinem Sessel zurück: „Wenn sie sich weiter so streiten, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie getrennte Wege gehen."

„Du bist eifersüchtig!", stellte die Göttin fest.

„Bullshit!" Gunn erhob sich. „Ich soll auf die beiden eifersüchtig sein? Das ewige Hin und Her, dieser Hickhack ist nervenaufreibend. So einen Blödsinn habe ich lange nicht gehört." Dass jetzt sein Leben analysiert werden sollte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Also Fred zumindest hätte Spike sicher nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen, wenn er Cracker gegessen hat... oder etwas anderes", erwiderte Illyria, die noch etwas von der jungen Frau in sich hatte.

Gunns Mimik gefror augenblicklich. Er versuchte den kleinen Gefühlsorkan schnell zu verbergen, indem er scheinbar etwas Wichtiges auf seinem Notizblock entdeckte.

„Oh Mann, das war definitiv der falsche Teil, den ich von Fred in Erinnerung behalten wollte", erwiderte Gunn trocken, weiter auf seine Notizen starrend. „Spike und Angel ist ja schon ein harter Brocken... Aber das..." Er hörte auf zu reden, bevor seine Stimme weiter verriet, wie sehr er die junge Wissenschaftlerin vermisste.

Illyria, die nicht in alten Wunden stochern wollte, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es Gunn Schmerzen bereitete, beließ es bei diesem einen Kommentar und kam auf das Lieblingspaar zurück. „Angel braucht Sex. So wie jeder Mensch."

„Allerdings ist es bei Angel immer episch. Manchmal zerstört es ihn, manchmal rettet es ihn und dann tut es wieder beides", meinte Wesley nachdenklich. „Man kann es leider vorher nie genau wissen."

Natürlich hatte er sachliche Argumente parat, auch wenn sich Liebe nicht rational erklären ließ. „Wenn es einer weiß, dann Angel selbst. Oder Lorne. Wir sind heute verabredet, er hilft mir bei einem Fall. Dann werde ich ihn nach Angel fragen. Aber ich denke, er hätte uns längst gewarnt, wenn Gefahr bestehen würde." Seine Stimme hatte unbemerkt einen leichten Anflug nach oben angenommen; er freute sich darauf, altmodische Detektivarbeit leisten zu können und Temple zu sehen.

Für ihn war es mehr als eine willkommene Abwechselung, auch wenn er sicher das Budget, das er mit Wolfram & Hart für die Wissenschaften zur Verfügung hatte, sehr schätzte. Zudem war Temple eine sehr selbstsicherer, intelligente Frau, die Wesley wirklich nervös machen konnte.

Für ihn war das Thema Angel und Spike vorerst gegessen. Er sammelte seine Akten zusammen, stand auf und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Wesley fuhr mit Temple beim Caritas vor. Um sie zu beeindrucken, bat er sie zu warten und öffnete ihr gentlemanlike die Beifahrertür, damit sie aussteigen konnte. Temple dankte es ihm mit einem Lächeln.

Lorne konnte nicht umhin, Temple zu schmeicheln, als Wesley sie einander bekannt machte. Er sagte zu ihm: „Ich bin fasziniert, Wes-Darling. Sie ist der wahre Scheidungsgrund." Überschwänglich schüttelte er ihre Hand, wobei sie gar nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah, während Wesley bettete, dass der Dämon ihr nicht um den Hals fiel.

„Es freut mich auch", erwiderte sie und zog ihre Hand langsam zurück. Ihr Blick fragte Wesley, ob der Dämon immer so war.

„Was kann ich für euch tun, meine Lieben? Die Drinks gehen natürlich aufs Haus. Ich möchte schließlich, dass du mich weiterempfiehlst." Lorne tätschelte leicht ihre Schulter. Bevor sie sich entscheiden konnten, hatte er ihnen eine neue Cocktailkreation aufgedrängt. „Ist das nicht der reinste Tango auf der Zunge?"

„Schmeckt sehr gut. Schön fruchtig frisch", bestätigte Temple. Ihre Augen wanderten neugierig über die dämonischen Besucher des Caritas. „Mir gefällt das Ambiente. Hättet ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mich ein wenig umsehe? Dann könnt ihr euch ungestört unterhalten."

„Fühl dich ganz wie Zuhause!"

Wesley war es ganz recht, so konnte er sich allein mit Lorne unterhalten – und ihn erst mal in seine Schranken weisen! Er hatte erst gedacht, dass es ein Fehler sei, sie in eine überfühlte Dämonen-Karaoke-Bar mitzunehmen, aber offensichtlich kannte Temple keine Berührungsängste, auch wenn sie, wie sie gesagt hatte, kein Dämonenfreund war. Aber schließlich war das Caritas ein friedlicher, liebenswürdiger Ort allein durch Lornes Führung.

„Was für eine Frau! Zuckerschnute, wo hast du sie versteckt?"

„Ich kenne sie seit gestern", erwiderte Wesley trocken.

„Oh mein Gott, Temple steht auf dich. Das sieht selbst Kermit." Lorne machte eine offene Geste mit den Händen.

„Ich werde nichts überstützen. Erst der Fall..." Wesley wich den durchdringenden Blick mit seinen teuflischroten Augen aus. „Ich weiß, was ich tue!"

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Vielleicht lebt dieser David noch. Der Kerl ist ihr Freund!", verteidigte der Engländer seine Zurückhaltung. Er hatte Lorne gegenüber am Telefon Temples Hintergrund erzählt.

Wesley erzählte Lorne von ihrer verschütteten Sehergabe und über ihren Freund David, doch die Zeichnung sagte ihm nichts. Wesley füllte einige Lücken mit den Informationen, der er in der alten Angel Investigations-Akte gefunden hatte. Leider war nicht viel Konkretes dabei herausgekommen, sodass Lorne auch nur spekulieren konnte.

Für eine Weile hatte Wesley seine Begleiterin ausgeblendet. Unruhig suchten seine Augen das Caritas nach ihr ab. Die Brünette hatte sich an einen Tisch zu einer Skatrunde gesetzt und spielte mit. Sie schien sich zu amüsieren. Er war eifersüchtig, so einfach wie sie Kontakt mit anderen aufnehmen konnte. Wahrscheinlich spielte sie ebenso nur mit ihm wie mit den Karten in ihrer Hand. Temple war clever genug dafür, da war sich Wesley sicher.

„Wenn Temple diese Gabe hat, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass David tot ist", meinte der grüne Dämon. „Hast du einen Ring gesehen? Ich nicht! Sie sieht nicht gerade wie eine trauernde Witwe aus, Schätzchen!"

Automatisch holte Lorne ihm ein Bier, stellte es vor Wesley auf die Theke und nahm neben ihm Platz. Beide schauten erwartungsvoll zu ihr hinüber.

„Du könntest ihr viel beibringen. Ein paar von deinen alten Wächtervorzügen werden wohl noch vorhandnen sein. Wo wäre sie besser aufgehoben, um ihre Fähigkeiten hervorzulocken, als bei dir?"

Der Engländer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wes, sie ist eindeutig an dir interessiert", machte Lorne ihm liebevoll klar.

„Nein!", blaffte Wesley wütend. Er war sich da nicht so sicher wie sein Freund. „Ich werde ihr nichts lehren. Als Wächter..." ...habe ich versagt und damit abgeschlossen, führte er den Satz innerlich zu Ende. „Ich werde erst etwas unternehmen, wenn ich hundertprozentig sicher bin, dass ihr David mausetot ist. Wenn er wirklich tot ist, dann erst...!", sagte der Brite strikt. Er nippte an seinem Glas.

„Wer weiß, was die beiden verbunden hat. Vielleicht lebten sie in Trennung und sie fühlt sich ihm verpflichtet, herauszufinden, wer ihn getötet hat... Guter Herr und gnädige Engel macht, dass mir Wes glaubt!", spielte sich Lorne theatralisch auf.

Wesley grummelte verstimmt. Eigentlich wollte er über ein anderes Thema sprechen. „Lorne, bitte, könnten wir ein ernstes Gespräch führen."

„Ich meine es absolut ernst. Diese atemberaubende Frau ist scharf auf dich und du setzt dir Scheuklappen auf!"

Der Exwächter schnaubte. Er ignorierte Lorne weitere Ansprache und kam ungeachtet dessen auf die Los Diabolos zu sprechen, zu denen Lorne, der seine Bemühungen seufzend aufgab, wenigstens brauchbare Informationen hatte. Somit stand dem Anstandsbesuch oder besser der Spionage bei der Vampirgang in der folgenden Nacht nichts im Weg. Am Ende des Gesprächs kam Wesley noch auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen, an das ihn Lorne ungewollt erinnerte: „Es geht um Angel und Spike! Kann Angel glückselig werden? Kann er seine Seele verlieren?"

Mit einem Mal wurde Lorne blassgrün. Er hielt sich die Stirn und seufzte. „Ich habe Spike gewarnt."

„Was?", zischte Wesley entsetzt und zog Lorne an dessen Kragen zu sich. „Du hast ihn gewarnt?", zischte er gepresst leise, obwohl er lieber gebrüllt hätte. „Wieso hast du uns nicht gewarnt? Wir können froh sein, dass bisher noch nichts passiert ist! Wir müssen alles vorbereiten, damit wir Angelus fangen und ihm seine Seele zurückgeben können – für den Notfall!" Er schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Spike! Auf Spike ist kein Verlass. Der denkt nur bis zu seinem Schwanz", zitierte er Gunn.

„Ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass er das Richtige tut."

Wesley ließ von dem Dämon ab und strich sich nervös durch die Haare. Nur gut, dass Angel in Burbank war und die beiden Verliebten zerstritten waren, so hatte er Zeit, Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Er sollte Giles oder Willow anrufen. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er die Gefahr bisher ignoriert hatte, dabei war es so offenkundig. Andererseits hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass Spike Angel so glücklich machen konnte. Wesley hatte ihn definitiv unterschätzt.

„Du kennst Angel", schlug Wesley einen vernünftigen Ton an, „Manchmal grübelt er solange, um dann völlig kopflos zu handeln. Spike ist nicht besser."

Lorne konnte ebenso argumentieren wie Wesley. „Ich vertraue Angel. Er gefährdet niemanden absichtlich. Und Spike übernimmt Verantwortung, er müsste nicht bei in der Kanzlei helfen. Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben. Spike hält seine Versprechen."

„Spike ist egoistisch." Der grüne Dämon machte eine leicht zustimmende Geste, dass er die Wahrheit nicht verneinen konnte. „An erster Stelle kommt sein Ego und wenn das bedeutet, dass er und Angel miteinander schlafen. Und wenn er dabei Angels Seele gefährdet..."

„Es ist bisher nichts passiert! Also warum sollte ausgerechnet jetzt Angelus auf der Bildfläche erscheinen? ... Aber gut, wenn du willst, rede ich mit einem oder dem anderen oder beiden, ja?"

Lorne hatte Recht. Wesley war klar, dass die beiden Vampire zusammen waren und ihm war auch klar, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich Sex miteinander hatten. Das gute Zureden des telepatischen Dämons hatte ihn beruhigt. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Temple zu ihnen stieß.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, die Spannung in ihren Gesichtern ablesend.

„Ja."

Lorne lächelte sie unverwandt an. „Alles bestens. Darf es noch etwas zu trinken sein?"

„Wir sollten gehen"; unterbrach Wesley sie. „Lorne und ich haben alles geklärt."

Im Gehen begriffen meinte Temple, dass sie wiederkommen werde. Sie winkte ihm Auf Wiedersehen. Als sie draußen waren, harkte sie noch einmal nach, was los gewesen sei und warum er sauer sei.

„Ich bin nicht sauer."

„Dein Freund Lorne scheint nett zu sein, aber er ist ein wenig aufdringlich."

„Ein wenig ist gut", stimmte Wesley ein.

„Also, was war los?"

Er blieb überrascht stehen, sie schien sich ernsthaft anhören zu wollen, warum sie sich gefetzt hatten. „Er hat mir nur etwas zurückgehalten, das wichtig sein könnte."

„Wegen David?"

„Nein, nein, das hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Du solltest dich nicht ärgern. In einer so schönen Nacht wie dieser sollte man sich gar nicht aufregen." Temple lachte unbekümmert. Sie hielt Wesley auf und berührte zaghaft seine Hände mit ihren. Ihre Lippen fragten Wesley, der sich überrumpelt von ihr küssen ließ.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**

„Hey, Kleines, nicht weinen. Das ist nicht schön." Spike ging in die Knie um das kleine Mädchen im Blaugemusterten Kleid, das bitterlich wimmerte, zu trösten. Es weinte so herzerweichend, dass Spike ganz unwohl dabei war. „Bitte hör auf."

„Liebes, wie heißt du? Wo sind denn deine Eltern? Wo sind deine Mami und dein Papi?", fragte er, aber die Kleine war viel zu sehr mit Heulen beschäftigt, als dass sie ihm Beachtung schenkte. Dafür hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit umso mehr. Wie konnte sich ein Mädchen in die Anwaltkanzlei verlaufen, laut quäken und keiner kümmerte sich um sie? Die Herzlosigkeit der Umstehenden im Foyer empörte ihn.

Liebevoll redete der Blonde weiter auf sie ein: „Hör mir zu. Ich helfe dir. Erzähl mir doch, was passiert ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Machst du das?"

Spike rutschte in der Hocke etwas, um ihr in die blauen, strahlenden, tränenverschleierten Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich will zu Angel!", sagte sie mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ihn im ersten Moment überraschte. Sie schmollte.

„Angel arbeitet, Liebes, du kannst ihn nicht so einfach besuchen. Sollen wir nicht lieber erst mal deine Eltern suchen?"

Connor kam mit einem Rücksack in der Hand durch das Entree. Er taxierte Spike mit neugierigen und gleichzeitig abfälligen Blicken.

„Ich will sofort zu Angel!", plärrte das Mädchen hartnäckig. „Ich will SOFORT! ZU! ANGEL!"

Spike musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, sein sensibles Vampirgehör war in diesem Fall nicht von Vorteil. „Ich wette, das hören selbst Hunde", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Zwei Dinge sind unendlich: das Universum und die menschliche Dummheit. Beim Universum bin ich mir aber nicht ganz sicher", zitierte Connor Einstein.

„Was?" Spike kam aus den Knien hoch und sah Angels Sohn fragend an, während das Mädchen ununterbrochen schrie. Die Empfangsdame drehte sich weg und hielt sich das andere Ohr, das nicht mit dem Headset belegt war, zu.

„Das ist kein Kind, sondern ein Morph. Was glaubst du, warum jeder hier die Kleine ignoriert? Tanatos hat keinen Termin und denkt, so er kommt damit durch. Hätte ja auch fast geklappt...", erklärte Connor herablassend. Allerdings erwähnte er nicht, dass er auch schon darauf reingefallen war.

Schwups verwandelte sich das Mädchen hinter Spike plötzlich in einen Footballspieler-großen, hässlichen Dämon, der wie das Kleid blaugemustert war.

„Pech gehabt", nuschelte dieser mit einer ganz anderen, dunkel kratzigen Stimme und begab sich in den Wartebereich, wo er sich hinsetzte und die Beine übereinander schlug. Der blonde Vampir sah dem Dämon verblüfft hinterher. „Wieso habe ich das nicht gemerkt?"

„Er ist sehr gut, aber nicht sehr clever, sonst hätte er sich in jemand anderes verwandelt und wäre längst bei Angel. Tanatos war noch nie ein besonders helle, aber Rumschreien, das kann er. Zum Glück kostet es ihn auch einen Haufen Asche, damit er morphen kann." Connor schüttelte den Kopf. Über den Dämon und vielleicht auch über Spike, der ihm eindeutig suspekt war. Alles, was mit Angels dunkler Vergangenheit zu tun hatte, lehnte er kategorisch ab.

Er wollte schon weitergehen, als Spike ihn fragte, ob er beim Tragen helfen könnte. „Das schaffe ich allein."

„Sturer Hund...", grummelte Spike in gleicher, schnippischer Manier.

„Was willst du mir sagen?" Connor sprang darauf an. Er blieb abrupt stehen und funkelte Spike herausfordernd an.

„Lorne hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht besonders gut auf Vampire, Dämonen etcetera zu sprechen bist. Du bist genauso stur wie dein Vater; fauchst mich ebenso urplötzlich an, dabei kennst du mich nicht mal."

Spike wollte den Jungen kennen lernen. Er war Angels Familie, mal abgesehen von seinen Freunden und er wollte, dass Connor ihn mochte und sich mit ihm verstand. In den letzten Monaten hatte er das Zusammenleben mit Angel, aber auch die Freundschaft mit Illyria, Lorne, Wesley und Gunn sehr genossen. Spike fühlte sich als Teil davon und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, dass Connor ihn akzeptierte.

„Ich habe gar nichts."

„Und warum empfange ich dann so negative Schwingungen?"

„Vielleicht liegst du im falschen Frequenzbereich."

„Und wo könnte ich dich empfangen?", gab Spike den Ping-Pong-Ball schnell wieder zurück.

„Was?"

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn. „Ist irgendwas schief gelaufen?"

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte jetzt Connor verwirrt zurück.

„Außer bei deiner Erziehung vielleicht..."

„Von deiner wollen wir erst gar nicht reden!", blökte der Junge zurück. Er rastete erst recht aus. „Ich will mit dir nichts zu tun haben! Es reicht mir völlig, dass mein Vater ein Vampir ist, aber über eure abstoßende Vergangenheit will ich nichts wissen. Ich weiß, dass Vampire die Jagd und das Bett für gewöhnlich teilen. Für mich ist das einfach nur _pervers_!"

„Na hör mal", protestierte Spike. „Vielleicht kannst du noch lauter brüllen, die im zwölften Stock haben es noch nicht gehört!" Grob zog er den Jungen etwas abseits, raus aus der Öffentlichkeit der Lobby in einen Gang.

„Ich schreie so laut, wie ich will. Ich glaube kaum, dass es jemanden hier schockiert, bei Wolfram & Hart ist jeder so oder so krank – muss es sein, um hier arbeiten zu können", gab Connor bösartig zurück.

Süffisant antwortete der blonde Vampir: „Du bist auch hier."

„Ich kenne die Jägeranwärterinnen!" Connor zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger drohend auf ihn. „Ich habe von dir gehört. Es ist verdammt traurig, dass sie dir die Story ‚Spike wird zahm' abgekauft haben. Im Inneren bist du immer der eiskalte und skrupellose Killer geblieben. Und wie um es allen zu zeigen, hast du deinen Ledermantel behalten. Die Trophäe von der Jägerin, die du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ermordet hast!"

Oh, er hatte sich so ausreichend informiert! Jetzt offenbarte sich Spike, warum der Junge zu ihm auf Abstand blieb. Aber Spike hatte ebenso schlagende Argumente. „Ich habe inzwischen eine Seele. Außerdem ich habe die Welt gerettet!"

„Du willst dich mit meinem Vater vergleichen? Du hast niemals seine lange Phase der Läuterung durchgemacht! DU weißt nichts!"

„Ich habe mein Leben für diesen verdammten Planeten geopfert, als du noch in die Windel gemacht hast, du Hosenscheißer!", schleuderte Spike aufgebracht zurück, trotzdem hielt er sich davon ab, ins Game-Face zu wechseln, um Connor nicht noch mehr Kontrapunkte frei Haus zu liefern.

„Was war mit der Vergewaltigung?", hakte Connor nach, wobei er selbstgefällig eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Er wusste wirklich gut Bescheid.

„Es ist nicht passiert!"

„Aber du hast es versucht, das kannst du nicht abstreiten."

„Es war ein Fehler. Eine Dummheit, die ich sicher nicht wiederholen möchte. Ich wollte Buffy nicht wehtun", gab er reumütig zu. „Ich habe sie geliebt, aber sie hat mich weggestoßen. Dieses Liebe, das war mein Motiv, gut zu werden, aber ich bin darüber hinausgewachsen. Ich habe die Welt mit dem verfickten Amulett von deinem Vater, in dem ich eine Ewigkeit der Hölle feststeckte, das Urböse besiegt und den Höllenschlund verschlossen! Ich habe mir freiwillig meine Seele geholt, aber davon hat so ein rotzfrecher Bengel, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist, keine Ahnung!" Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber er hatte das Gefühl, vor Connor eh schon seine Hosen viel zu tief heruntergelassen zu haben.

Connor schnaubte: „Freiwillig? Du wolltest lediglich deinen Chip loswerden. Tatsache!" Punkt für Connor. Das musste er von Wesley gelernt hat, aber den Biss, die Aggression, die hatte er geerbt. Die war in seinem Blut. Spike war sich sicher, dass er Connor Blut rauschen hörte wie eine verwandte Seele.

„Ich kämpfe an der Seite deines Vaters, ohne je eine Gegenleistung dafür zu bekommen oder zu erwarten."

„Hör auf mit meinem Dad! Ich will, dass du deine schmutzigen Griffel von ihm nimmst und verschwindest", wütete der Junge. Aufgebracht stieß er Spike mit der Hand gegen die Brust zurück, doch der Vampir hatte sich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich nicht wehrte. Die Vorstellung von Angel und Spike zusammen ließ ihm einen gruseligen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Er warf sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und rauschte aufgekratzt davon.

Ungläubig schaute Spike Connors aufgebrachtem Abgang nach. Der Junge trug mehr Hass und aufgestaute Wut in sich, als gesund für ihn war. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, Wüterich und Grübler in einem.

Seine Doc Martens stemmten sich gegen den Coachtisch. Er sah, tief in die Polster des Sofas versunken, zwischen seinen wippenden Knien auf den Fernseher. Seine rechte Hand hob die Fernbedienung an und zappte sich ein ums andere Mal weiter durch die etlichen Programme. Genervt ließ Spike seine Hand wieder sinken, während sein Zeigefinger unruhig darauf tippte, ohne wirklichen Druck auf einen der Knöpfe auszuüben.

Angel würde nicht kommen und ihn ermahnen, die bloody hässlichen Stiefel vom Tisch zu nehmen. „Die sind nicht hässlich, das sind historische Relikte – Raritäten - , so alt sind die nämlich schon", maulte Spike an niemanden gerichtet.

Allmählich ahnte er, wie sich Angel nach seiner Predigt gefühlt haben musste, nachdem Connor ihm so derb vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, und bereute, dass er statt Angel zu helfen, ihn niedergemacht hatte. Manchmal dachte Spike darüber nach, dass er nicht genug für seine Seele getan hatte, um in den Himmel zu kommen. Warum sonst war er, nachdem er sein Unleben in Sunnydale gegeben hatte, von den Mächten wiedererweckt worden: Er hattet die Welt nur einmal gerettet, während Angel diverse Apokalypsen verhindert hatte.

Seufzend stand Spike auf und schnappte sich sein Handy. Lorne hatte ihn vorhin angerufen, gedroht vorbeizukommen und ihm noch einmal ins Gewissen geredet, es mit Angel nicht zu weit zu treiben, worauf er nur sarkastisch geantwortet hatte, dass er es überhaupt nicht treiben würde und hatte das Gespräch beendet.

Jetzt betrachtete er das Handy. Er würde kein Auge zumachen, wenn er sich nicht vorher mit Angel ausgesprochen hatte. Sie waren sich seit dem Meeting heute Mittag aus dem Weg gegangen. Spike wusste, dass Angel einen Termin in Burbank hatte und zwei Tage bei dem ach so bedeutenden Klienten auf dessen Einladung hin verbringen würde. Er wählte seine private Nummer.

Unruhig tigerte er in seiner heruntergekommenen Wohnung herum. Auch nach dem fünfzehnten Läuten ging niemand ran. Fluchend feuerte er sein Handy auf die Coach. Er rannte noch eine Weile im Kreis herum, ehe er beschloss, in die Kanzlei zu fahren, um sich mit einem Fall... oder einem schicken Auto abzulenken.

Als Spike das Kanzleigebäude betrat, bekam er ein schlechtes Gefühl. „Schlampige, geldgeile Scheißkerle", murmelte er und kickte die Tür zum Treppenhaus mit einem kräftigen Tritt auf. „Ihr macht Angel krank."

Er nahm ganz automatisch den Fahrstuhl, um sich zu Angels Büro bringen zu lassen. Bestimmt konnte er dort die genaue Adresse des Klienten in seinem Terminkalender oder den Unterlagen finden, um ihm einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch zu verpassen. Der blonde Vampir malte sich bereits den Plan in schönsten Farben aus, heimlich in Angels Gästezimmer in Burbank zu steigen und es mit ihm in einem fremden Bett zu tun.

Es war totenstill in dem Stockwerk. Im Gang blieb Spike erst mal stehen, damit er sich eine Zigarette anstecken konnte. Ohne jede Eile fischte er die Packung aus der Jackentasche und schob sich eine zwischen die Lippen. Nach seinem Feuerzeug suchte er seinen Ledermantel vergeblich ab.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", muffelte der Blonde mit Kippe im Mund.

„Rauchen ist hier verboten."

„Sieht es so aus, als ob ich rauche?", ärgerte sich Spike.

„Ist auch besser so für dich. Hier sind überall Sprinkleranlagen, die bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Rauch einen wahren Monsunregen von sich geben", belehrte ihn Gunn, der mit einer dicken Akte an ihm vorbei in seinen Raum ging.

Der Vampir folgte ihm ungefragt. „Was machst du so spät noch hier?"

Gunn zuckte erschreckt zusammen, als er die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte und der Vampir plötzlich da stand. „Mein Gott Spike, kannst du nicht etwas sagen, wenn du hinter mir in mein Büro schleichst? Ein kurzes Klopfzeichen hätte gereicht."

„Angel fragt mich auf ständig, ob ich keine Manieren hätte... Aber es hat keinen Zweck, nach über 200 Jahren lernt man es einfach nicht mehr", grinste er und sah auf den Aktenberg auf Gunns Schreibtisch. „Du arbeitest also wirklich noch. Vorbildlich!"

„Das Anwaltding die ganze Nacht durch: Ein rechtliches Schlupfloch in einem wichtigen Fall zu finden, Indizien zu Beweisen machen und so weiter. ...", erklärte ihm der Schwarze und setzte sich an seinen teuren Schreibtisch, der hell im Licht seiner Tischlampe erstrahlte.

„Könntest du mir sagen, wo Angel ist? Ich brauche die Adresse." Spike lief unauffällig um ihn herum und warf einen Blick über Gunns Schulter. Nichts Interessantes.

„Steht vermutlich in seinem Kalender oder der Akte, aber ich habe keinen Schlüssel zu Angels Schränken. Seine Sekretärin wüsste es... Ich kann dir leider nicht weiterhelfen", bedauerte Gunn. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete Spike, der sein Büro unter die Lupe nahm. „Was willst du von ihm?"

Spike musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Gunn sah aus wie ein richtiger Anwalt. Schmeichelnd, aalglatt und berechnend. Einen Typus, den der Vampir nun gar nicht leiden mochte, aber Angel hatte ihm erzählt, dass Gunn sich diese edle Schale und die Intelligenz nur wegen seiner Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und vielleicht auch wegen Fred zugelegt hatte.

„Was glaubst, was ich von ihm will?"

„Angel findet immer wieder einen guten Grund, eure gay ol' time erwähnen", antwortete er.

Spike stützte seinen Körper mit den Händen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich in einer Drohgebärde zu ihm vor. Er war bereit, seine Beziehung mit Angel zu verteidigen, nachdem Connor ihm deutlich gesagt hatte, was er davon hielt. „Da magst du Recht haben."

„Alles, was ich sehe, ist, dass ihr euch ständig in den Haaren liegt", breitete Gunn vorsichtig bis gelassen aus. „Die Zeitbombe tickt – ist ohne Zukunft und am Ende seid ihr beide rastlos und geplättet. Aber Liebe ist nun mal nicht Kopf, sondern Herz, oder vielmehr Blut."

Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Nicht in dieser Nüchternheit, die Spike nachdenklich stimmte. Er ließ die gefährliche Geste fallen und trat aus dem Licht. Hatten Angel und er überhaupt eine Zukunft?

„Und wie viel vertragt ihr beide, füreinander zu bluten?", fragte Gunn nach.

Angel und er, sie waren nur in zwei Sachen gut: Sex und sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Angelus hatte ihm gelehrt, dass Erbarmen und Liebe Schwäche waren. Der Vampir überlegte, bevor er etwas erwiderte: „Wir sind nicht mehr Angelus und Spike."

Der Schwarze zuckte mit den Schultern. Ob das reichte, wusste keiner.

Sie waren, wer sie waren. Als Liam, der englischen Form seines alten Namens, war William wie ein Duplikat von ihm. Und auch jetzt waren sie dem gleichen Prozess unterworfen, in der gleichen Situation, zu akzeptieren, wo und wer sie waren.

Nachdenklich ließ sich Spike in den Stuhl vor Gunns Schreibtisch sinken. Sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, seine Gedanken klärten sich langsam wieder. Er wollte immer noch mit seinem Geliebten sprechen und plötzlich hatte er eine Idee, wie er ihn finden konnte.

„Sag mal, du kennst du doch mit solchem Schnickschnack aus."

„Welchem Schnickschnack?", fragte Gunn, der seinen Gemütswandel beobachtet hatte.

„Technischem Schnickschnack."

„Könntest du dich weiter präzisieren?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Vielleicht könntest du mir helfen?", bat der Blonde und grinste smart.

„Spike", mahnte Gunn. „Komm zur Sache."

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Gegenleistung erwartest", scherzte er anzüglich. In der ernsten Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, fühlte er sich nicht sehr wohl. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Interesse an Männern hast."

Gunn verdrehte die Augen. „Spike, sag mir einfach, was du willst, okay? Dann kann ich endlich weiterarbeiten."

„Man merkt, dass du keine Freundin – oder einen Freund hast. Sonst würdest du nicht so spät arbeiten." Gunn spießte ihn mit seinen Augen auf. „Okay, okay!", hob Spike verteidigend die Hände. „Ich möchte, dass du Angel für mich aufspürst. Er geht nicht ran, aber ich muss es unbedingt mit ihm klären. Kannst du sein GPS-Signal vom Handy ausfindig machen?"

„Es gibt da eine Internetseite mit dieser Funktion. Ich kenne mich zwar nicht so gut aus, aber wenn sein Handy nicht abgeschaltet ist, sollte es klappen."

„Ist es nicht."

Gunn bewegte die Maus und augenblicklich war der Bildschirmschoner weg. Er machte ein paar Klicks, tippte etwas ein und bat Spike, ihm Angels Handynummer zu diktieren.

„Hast du es?", fragte Spike ungeduldig nach.

„So schnell bin nun auch nicht."

„Wozu hast du denn dein Gehirn aufgemöbelt?"

„Um mich gepflegt mit Vampiren und anderem Ungeziefer unterhalten zu können", schnappte Gunn genervt zurück. Spike sprang auf und ging zu ihm an die andere Seite. Gunn schrieb ihm gerade die Straße auf.

Der blonde Vampir riss ihm praktisch den Zettel aus der Hand und eilte federleicht wie Bambi durch den Frühlingswald springend zur Tür. Die Aussicht, Angel bald zu sehen, hatte seinen Schritt fühlbar beschleunigt. „Danke! Ich schulde dir was. Alles, was du willst...", sagte Spike mit Handkuss grinsend und verschwand.

Gunn schüttelte den Kopf. Der Typ war einfach nur durchgeknallt.

Erst als Spike im Auto saß und die Adresse las, fiel ihm auf, dass die Straße in Hollywood lag, während Angel doch eigentlich in Burbank sein sollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 7 

Er bremste hart. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er schon Lust auf seine Zigarette, aber er hatte keine verfluchte Ahnung, wo sein Zippo war. Stattdessen rauchte Spikes Kopf umso mehr. Das war die richtige Kreuzung. Die GPS-Ortung war angeblich auf 100 Meter genau. Die Adresse, die Gunn geortet hatte, passte nicht zu seinen Informationen. Er war sich sicher, dass Angel nicht in Hollywood sein konnte, weil bei einem Klienten in Burbank war.

Keine Viper weit und breit zu sehen, die Angel gehören könnte, aber auch sonst entdeckte er keine parkenden Autos aus dem Fuhrpark von Wolfram & Hart, die man an den ersten zwei Buchstaben W und H im Kennzeichen erkennen konnte.

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um die Vampirpräsenz auf der anderen Straßenseite zu spüren. Beurteilend sah der blonde Vampir hinüber. Vor einem Gebäude lungerte ein Grüppchen Vampire plaudernd und rauchend herum und Spike ahnte, dass hier ein Vampirpuff war.

Allmählich machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Angel. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sein Liebhaber schon so tief gesunken war. Angelus hatte so ein Etablissement niemals auch nur mit dem Hintern angesehen. Aber was wusste Spike schon, wie sehr Angel Menschenblut vermisste.

Entschlossen ging er über die Straße auf den Puff zu.

„Verpiss dich, die Achtziger sind out, Billy!", zischte ihn eine toupierte Blondine an. „Das ist unser Revier!"

„Ruhig Blut", erwiderte Spike flapsig. „Ich hab's nicht nötig. Ich kann mir mein Blut immer noch selbst besorgen." 

„Verschwinde, du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Bettnässer", mischte sich ein anderer Vampir ein und trat drohend auf Spike zu.

„Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?"

„Du verstehst mich wohl nicht." Der andere holte zum Schlag aus, aber Spike war dem Frischling um mindestens hundertfünfzig Jahre überlegen und parierte ihn. Er stieß ihn gegen die Häuserwand und setzte mit einem wütenden Tritt in den Solarplexus nach, dass dieser sternesehend zu Boden sank.

„Noch jemand?", fragte Spike böse, hob seine Faust und blickte zu den anderen. Keiner wagte es, etwas zu erwidern, also stand ihm nichts mehr im Weg, den Laden zu betreten. Bloody Hell, er brauchte wirklich eine Zigarette.

Im Inneren war eine abgewrackte Kneipe. In dunklen Ecken tummelten sich ein paare Vampire und sonstige düstere Gestalten. Der blonde Vampir sah sich um, Angel war nirgends zu sehen. Rauch hing in der Luft. Eiligst marschierte er zum Tresen, als er dort ein Feuer aufflackern sah. Mit der Kippe im Maul verstand der Mann auf dem Barhocker auch ohne Worte, was Spike wünschte. Mit einem Grummeln zündete der ihm die Zigarette an, worauf Spike ihm schnell dankte und tief inhalierte.

„Es ist so schön, tot zu sein", seufzte der Vampir.

Spike lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erblickte er ein Werbepäckchen Streichhölzer auf dem Tresen, das er sogleich in seine Manteltasche wandern ließ. Sein Blick wanderte herum. Gerade als er die Lokalität als Reinfall abtun wollte, sah er, dass ein Mann mittleren Alters im hinteren Bereich eine Treppe nach unten ging, die scheinbar für Kunden frei war. Sein Gespür mit dem Vampirpuff hatte ihn also doch nicht getäuscht.

Im Aschenbecher drückte er seinen Rest aus und marschierte auf die Treppe zu. Kaum war er losgegangen, rannte ihn ein junges Mädchen um, das ihn irgendwie an Darla erinnerte. Sie hatte den Stil eines mehr oder minder bekannten Starlets kopiert. Vor allem aber war es ihr koketter Augenaufschlag, der ihn ihr für einen Moment hinterher blicken ließ.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", blaffte er ihr nach. Leider sagte seine Stimme sagte nicht, was seine Worte ausdrückten.

Schließlich folgte er der Treppe nach unten. Spike suchte das lange, fensterlose Kellergewölbe mit den Augen nach Angel ab. Das Ganze hatte den Charme eines Lagerhauses und wirkte mit den plüschigen Möbeln, wo sich in jeder Ecke Menschen und Vampire blutsaugend vergnügten, billig. Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, ein Bordell zu besuchen, dafür hatte er den Kick, sein Opfer in Angst zu versetzen und es zu jagen, zu sehr geliebt. Trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin, sich angeregt zu fühlen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Hals an sich gepresst und Blut von einem lebendigen Menschen getrunken hatte.

Unwillkürlich breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper aus, während er eine Vampirin mit ihrem hingebungsvollen Opfer beobachtete. Fast glaubte er, sie zöge für ihn eine kleine Show ab, als sie stöhnte und grunzte, während sie von dem Mann trank. Er saß zwischen ihren Beinen und als sie fertig war, sackte sein Kopf in ihren Ausschnitt. Die Vampirin leckte sich lüstern über die Lippen, während sie Spike provozierend anschaute und den erledigten Mann von sich schupste. Der fiel mit dem Rücken auf die andere Seite der Sitzecke und ätzte auf. Der würde so schnell gar nichts mehr machen.

Angewidert wandte sich Spike ab. Leise einen Fluch ausstoßend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Angel blieb unauffindbar, auch nachdem er alles abgelaufen war. Einerseits war er froh, ihn hier nicht gefunden zu haben, andererseits fragte er sich, ob Gunn sich womöglich beim Eintippen der Nummer geirrt hatte und er jetzt einer völlig falschen Spur hinterher jagte. Oder Angel längst wieder fort war.

Spike machte einen letzten Versuch und rief auf Angels Handy an. Nirgends war das bekannte Läuten zu vernehmen. Er marschierte nach draußen, wo er das gleiche noch einmal tat. Die fremden Vampire auf dem Gehweg betrachteten ihn mit verhasstem Argwohn.

Da hörte er Angels Klingelton. Mit seinem feinen Vampirgehör marschierte er um die Straßenecke, vorbei an den anderen, und sah zu seiner Überraschung Connor. Schnell legte Spike auf und presste sich an die Wand. Das war Connor mit Angels Handy und der Vampirin, die ihn vorhin fast übergerannt hatte.

„Schon wieder Spike", hörte er den Jungen sagen. Der Verkehrslärm einer größeren Straße verhinderte, dass er alles verstand. Connor erzählte seiner Begleiterin, dass er sein Handy mit dem von Vater vertauscht hatte, was problemlos möglich war, da sie beide das gleiche Modell besaßen. Ein Geschenk vom Vater an den Sohn. Damit wollte Connor verhindern, dass Angel und Spike sich aussprechen konnten. Eine kleine, harmlose Sabotage. Er grinste verschlagen.

Sie knuffte ihn, wie ausgebufft er doch war und erwiderte sein Grinsen keck.

Connor schloss sein Resümee mit Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen mit den Worten: „Vampire sind krank."

„Hey, pass auf, was du sagst." Ihr Lächeln blieb bestehen, sie nahm es ihm nicht übel.

Dieser Heuchler, dachte der blonde Vampir bei sich und war versucht, seine Faust in die nächste Wand zu rammen.

Die beiden waren im Begriff sich von ihm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu entfernen. Das konnte Spike ihm nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. „Connor!", brüllte der Vampir über die Straße. Spike stand breitbeinig im Licht der Straßenlaterne mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt, als sich der Junge und die Frau nach ihm umdrehten.

„Spike!", antwortete Connor in gleicher Weise und kam gefolgt von seiner Vampirfreundin zurück.

„Süß! Ist das deine neue Flamme?", fragte der blonde Vampir bissig. „Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass sie und ich einiges gemeinsam haben? Wie Blut trinken zum Beispiel?"

Der Junge erwiderte gepresst: „Sie ist eine Informantin. Ich habe sie nach den Los Diabolos gefragt."

„Ah! So, so. Weiß dein Vater von ihr?" Spike zog seine vernarbte Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete sie despektierlich.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an."

„Ich glaube schon, dass es deinen Vater interessiert."

Connor schaute weg, in der Absicht kein weiteres, böses Wort mehr zu verlieren. Er hätte ihn so aus den Weg räumen können, wie er es mit Angel gemacht hatte. Eine Kiste auf den Grund des Meeres. Nein, in einer anderen Dimension, damit ihn niemand ausfindig machen konnte. Schadenfreude legte sich über seine Gesichtszüge. Sadistisch, daran dachte er schuldig und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dabei hatte er doch Besserung geschworen, aber Spike hatte alte Wunden aufgekratzt und ihm in aller Deutlichkeit noch einmal erinnert, dass sein leiblicher Vater ein verteufelter Vampir war.

Er sah vom Asphalt auf zu Spike. Seine Iris schien außer Schwarz keine Farbe zu besitzen. „Lass ihn da raus!", knurrte Connor. Er schob die Frau sanft beiseite und trat drohend auf ihn zu.

„Zu spät." Spike zuckte naiv mit den Schultern.

„Mein Vater lässt sich nichts erzählen, schon gar nicht von dir. Eher wird er dich wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen."

Spike lächelte überlegen: „Ich kenne Angel - oder Angelus - schon viel länger als du. Viel, viel länger."

Der Mund des Jungens verzog sich unappetitlich zu einer gepressten dünnen Linie.

Seine Begleiterin legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn es dir damit besser geht: Ich kann ihn auch nicht leiden. Er hat eine Attitüde wie ein Türsteher vom Bullets, allerdings hat er nur die Größe eine Giftzwergs, der Rest ist hauptsächlich sein Mundwerk", sagte die Vampirin.

Für einen Moment schien es, als könne sie ihn zur Vernunft bringen, ihn tatsächlich kühlen.

„Hass ist eine einfache Sache. Zu einfach. Er ist es wirklich nicht wert."

Connor schien zu zögern, doch das legte sich schnell wieder. „Ich bin bereit, bist du es auch?" Mit ein paar Handgriffen riss er sich ein Stück eines Holzrahmens, das ein Plakat an der Laterne aufrecht stehen ließ, ab und ließ es splittern, sodass es vorne eine Spitze bekam.

„Was machst du?" Die Vampirfrau ließ ihre nonchalante Zurückhaltung entsetzt fallen. Das waren Connors Dämonen. Sie wusste, dass er seinen Konflikt mit Angel, für und gleichzeitig auch gegen ihn zu kämpfen, auf Spike übertragen hatte. Als er sich zu ihr umsah, sagte sein Blick, sie solle sich da raushalten.

Spike, der das Zwischenspiel der beiden interessiert belauert hatte, stachelte Connor weiter an: „Willst du deine Kräfte an mir testen, College Kid? Du hättest auf dem Campus bleiben sollen! Spiel Football, dann kannst wenigstens ein paar richtige Mädchen beeindrucken."

„Ich schicke dich dahin, wo du hingehörtst: nämlich in dein Grab!", fauchte der Junge. Connor war ein ernsthafter Gegner, stärker als die meisten Vampire und einige Dämonen, ferner war er von Holtz trainiert worden und hatte in der unwirtlichen Dimension, in der Angels Verfolger mit seinem Sohn geflohen war, überlebt.

Als Connor mit dem improvisierten Pflock auf ihn einstechen wollte, blockierte Spike seine Angriffe. Connors unkontrollierte Wut war ein Vorteil für ihn. Als er zurückschlug, prallte Connor gegen eine Autotür und das Holzstück fiel und den PKW. Trotzdem sprintete der Junge auf ihn zu und warf ihn mit seiner bloßen Wildheit im Bauch auf den Boden. Spike drehte sich um und schleuderte ihn ruppig auf den Rücken. Er setzte mit einem Fausthieb ins Gesicht schnell nach. Die Augen seiner vampirischen Grimasse funkelten bernsteinfarben.

Aus Connors Nase lief ein verführerischer roter Strom. Er streckte die Zunge unbedacht danach aus. Das Blut roch verführerisch nach Angel. In dem Moment schlug der Junge zurück und schob mit rücksichtslos sein Knie zwischen Spikes Beine, der getroffen aufjaulte und seitwärts rollte.

„Du willst ein Mann sein? Du bist nur ein Vampir beherrscht von seinem Dämon!"

Spikes Reaktion ließ nicht allzu auf sich warten. Allmählich hatten sich ein paar Vampire aus dem Puff um die beiden versammelt und feuerten Connor an. Sie wälzten sich auf dem Asphalt wie zwei räudige Hunde, bis die Vampirfrau Connor grob festhielt. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich durch sein T-Shirt in die Haut. Der Schmerz veranlasste Connor, sie anzusehen und ihr eindringlicher Blick war mehr als deutlich. Er kam auf die Knie und klopfte demonstrativ den Staub aus seinen Kleidern.

Die auftoupierte Blondine buhte ihn aus und auch Spike wollte es nicht so einfach dabei belassen. „Was ist? Stehst du schon unter ihrer Fuchtel?", fragte er im Rausch aufgekratzt.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Connors Freundin, bevor der Junge etwas erwidern konnte, das er bereute, und bot ihm ihren Armen an, bei dem er sich einhakte. Mit ihrem Daumen wischte sie etwas Dreck aus der Schramme auf seiner Wange und lächelte ihn an. Gemeinsam gingen sie fort, ohne auf Spikes weitere Verwünschungen zu achten.

Stattdessen hatte es Spike plötzlich mit ein paar anderen Gegnern zu tun, die fanden, dass er noch viel zu glimpflich davongekommen war. Dies sollte wirklich nicht Spike beste Nacht werden...


	8. Chapter 8

**Teil 8**

Die Autotür knallte zu. Spike hatte keine Lust mehr, den Wagen zur Kanzlei zurückzubringen. Sollten Diebe und Autoschieber das Teil ausschlachten, ihm war's egal, er wollte nur noch in sein Bett, damit seine Wunden verheilen konnten. Der Blonde verfluchte den Vampir, dem er seinen schmerzenden Kiefer zu verdanken hatte. Aber Spike hatte seine Rache bekommen, der Typ wandelte nicht mehr auf Erden. Mindestens ein gutes Dutzend Vampire hatte er zu Staub verarbeitet.

Die Schlägerei hatte ihm gut getan, er hatte seinen Frust abbauen können, nur ein Problemchen namens Connor, über dass er nicht mehr im Stande war nachzudenken, war geblieben. Morgen war auch noch eine Nacht, sagte er sich und kramte seinen Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Manteltasche.

Spike erstarrte, als den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken wollte. Seine Tür war offen. Sofort spannten sich seine Muskeln im Körper. Er stellte sich an die Flurwand und stieß die Tür mit einer Hand auf. Ein Ächzen der Angeln war zu hören. Spätestens jetzt wusste der ungebetene Gast, dass der Besitzer zurückgekehrt sein musste.

„Wer ist da?", rief er reingehend und warnte den Einbrecher: „Ich habe ‚Stirb langsam' mindestens 20 Mal gesehen!"

„Spike?"

Der Vampir runzelte die Stirn. „Angel?" Und tatsächlich kam aus Spikes bescheidener Küche zu ihm. „Scheiße, was machst du hier?"

„Dein Ersatzschlüssel." Angel hielt ihn hoch. Er hatte sein dunkelrotes Seidenhemd und die geschnürten Stiefel angezogen, die seinem Childe gefielen. Er kam ihm entgegen, seine Hand schnellte hoch, doch er unterließ es, ihn zu berühren. „Was ist passiert? Was hast du gemacht?" Mitfühlend, fast zärtlich sah Angel ihn an.

„Was fällt dir ein, einfach in meine Wohnung einzubrechen?", erwiderte Spike unwirsch und wandte sich ab.

Sein Sire versuchte erneut, sich ihm zu nähern. „Du hättest ihn besser verstecken sollen." Er streckte die Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben offen aus. Ein unschuldiges Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Und dein Zippo, es lag unter meinem Bett." Angel übergab ihm seine Feuerzeug. „Ich war ein Idiot und ich halte es keine bloody Sekunde mehr ohne -"

„Bastard!", fauchte Spike und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Angel setzte an, er wurde jedoch sogleich von seinem Childe unterbrochen. Spike merkte bereits, wie sein innerer Widerstand bröckelte. Sein Sire hatte seinen berüchtigten Verführerblick aufgesetzt, der ihm weiche Knie und eine versagende Stimme beschwerte. Nach der beschissenen Nacht von seinem Sire mit einem Versöhnungsangebot empfangen zu werden, konnte nur ein Traum sein. Spike kniff sich einmal vorsichtig in den Arm. „Au..." Dennoch musste er noch etwas loswerden, bevor sich ganz vergaß:

„Ich habe mich mit Connor geprügelt."

Angel fror in seiner Bewegung ein. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten wie versteinert. „Du hast was?", fragte er atemlos. Eine bange Gänsehaut legte sich auf Spikes Arme, während er seine Augen las. Fast sofort bereute er, es Angel gebeichtet zu haben, so schnell sich der vom Verführer in Luzifer verwandelte. Keine Erwartung von Musen, keine Musik. Ein Bild der Lustfeindlichkeit. Das Gefühl kam bildlich gesprochen einem zertrappelten Blumenbeet gleich.

Connor hätte ihn verpfiffen, also lieber so, als dass Angel es von seinem Sohn erfuhr, sagte sich Spike.

Angel atmete ein und aus, um sich vergebens zu sammeln. „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dich mit meinem Sohn zu prügeln? Was soll das? Kannst mir das mal verständlich erklären?", brüllte er sein Childe an.

Spikes vorsichtige Haltung hatte sich innerhalb Sekunden im Nichts aufgelöst. Vorwurfsvoll warf er seine Arme in die Luft, während sich auf seiner Stirn wie auf Angels Zornesfalten zeigten. „Das solltest du lieber Connor fragen! Und frag ihn auch, was er mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat! Dann wärst du auch verdammt scheiss-sauer gewesen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Angel hielt den Jungen wie die Babyfotos hinter Glas geschützt. Er ließ ihm alles durchgehen, weil er bei dem Jungen versagt hatte und sich schuldig fühlte.

Der Blonde fixierte ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen: „Weißt du was? Ich habe echt die Schnauze voll, mir von dir ständig Vorwürfe anhören zu müssen."

„Dann hau doch ab!"

„Ich kündige."

„Nein, du bist gefeuert!"

„Spar dir das! Ich stand nie auf der verschissenen Gehaltsliste von Wolfram & Hart. Zu Ehren von Fred bin ich zum Team gestoßen. Das war's. Und jetzt verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung."

„Wo willst du hin?", brüllte ihm Angel hinterher, als Spike in sein Schlafzimmer gehen wollte.

„Nirgends. Es gibt nichts, wo ich hingehen könnte", schnappte Spike fast traurig zurück. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein, fragte er sich.

Angel folgte ihm und schnitt ihm den Weg ab. „Niemand rührt meinen Sohn ungestraft an", drohte er. Er presste Spikes Handgelenke samt seinem Körper gewaltsam gegen die rückwärtige Wand, ohne Gegenwehr zu bekommen.

„Dann schlag mich", grollte der blonde Vampir und sah stolz an ihm vorbei. „Ich hätte mich nie von Connor provozieren lassen dürfen, egal was für einen Bullshit er redet. Es war hässlich, sich mit ihm zu prügeln."

„Hässlich, du sagst es", knurrte der ältere Vampir.

„Stattdessen hätten wir uns schlagen sollen. Es wie Männer aus dem Weg schaffen. Eine Faust hier, eine da und schon hat sich unser klitzekleiner, belangloser Streit erledigt."

„Willst du mir noch etwas beichten, bevor ich anfange?"

Spike schien einen Moment zu überlegen und starrte absurd in die Luft, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine nette Gruft suchen, für die man keine Miete zahlen muss", schmollte Spike. „Einen Schlussstrich unter alles ziehen. Und den ganzen Mist von wegen die Welt retten dir überlassen."

Angel war doch immer wieder erstaunt, wie stolz und trotzig sein Childe sein konnte. Als er nicht antwortete, schüttelte Spike den Kopf. „Bloody Hell, das klingt, als ob ich in Rente gehe."

„Untersteh dich!" Angel war sich nie so treu wie in den Augenblicken der Inkonsequenz. Sein Gemütsumschwung kam einer Eruption nahe, in der er Spikes Kiefer mit seinen Händen packte und ihn so stürmisch küsste, als wolle er ihm die Nase brechen. Sein Childe schlang seine Arme um Angels Taillie und im nächsten Moment war es sein Sire, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Angel wirbelte ihn wüst herum, bis sie stolpernd auf der Coach zum Liegen kamen.

„Drauf habe ich gewartet. Dass du mich überwältigend küsst, Angel", keuchte Spike.

_Zeit_, erkannte Angel plötzlich_hatte keine Bedeutung_ Sein Childe würde immer sein Childe bleiben. Dafür musste er nicht Angelus sein. Er schmeckte den Zigarettenrauch und Blut von Spikes Lippen und Zunge nach. Einen langen Moment ruhte er mit ihm verheddert auf der Coach, dann entwirrten sie sich und kamen zum Sitzen.

„Bin ich so vorhersehbar?"

Spike lachte.

Angel machte den Mund auf, um sich zu erklären, aber er wusste nicht, wie er sich Spike verständlich machen sollte. „Verletz mich, enttäusch mich, verspotte mich, tun mit mir, was du willst... aber lass mich nicht allein. Bitte. … Weißt du, es gibt mehr als nur einen Weg, seine Seele zu verlieren."

Spike rückte näher zu ihm. Ihre Beine überlappten angenehm, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Angel sah sein Childe an, seine einzige Reaktion war, dass er den Blick offen erwiderte.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und rieb erschöpft seine Stirn, bevor er weitersprach. „Wenn Cordy noch leben würde, wären wir niemals zu Wolfram & Hart gegangen. In ihrer Direktheit hätte sie laut dagegen protestiert. Aber sie ist fort und mit ihr ihre Mentalität. _Wir helfen den Hilflosen."_

Sein Liebhaber seufzte. Spike verstand, dass sich Angel alles von der Seele reden musste. Angels Weg und seine Grübelei würden nie enden, er stellte sich stets selbst ein Bein, indem er glaubte, er habe nie genug getan, nie genug für Angelus' Taten bezahlt.

„Lass es einfach, Pet." Spike strich mit seinen Fingern über die Furchen zwischen seinen Augen, aber Angel blieb unverbesserlich.

„Ich will nicht Angelus sein, aber... auch kein Champion oder Heiliger. Ich will rücksichtslos, herzlos, ohne schlechtes Gewissen oder Bedauern _leben_!"

„Sorry, aber die Position des rücksichtslosen Posers ohne Reue ist bereits vergeben", grinste Spike, aber er wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Was soll ich denn sagen? Offenbar habe ich nicht genug dafür getan, meine Seele zu retten. Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich auch wegen dir hier. Der Mensch – Vampir - ist, woran er glaubt."

Angel hatte diese kleine, tragische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „An was glaube ich? Shanshu? ... Warum kämpfe ich?"

„Für Connor. Die Menschen. Und wegen mir. - Hauptsächlich wegen mir natürlich. Ich erinnere dich an den Angel, der seine Mission nicht infrage gestellt hat. Wenn du andere nicht retten kannst, kannst du dich nicht retten – wie viele Leben musst du retten, um das Shanshu zu verdienen? Seit wann brauchst du eine Belohnung als Motivation, damit du kämpfst? Was willst du als Mensch tun? Was wäre anders? Ist nicht vielmehr Connor das Resultat der Prophezeiung?", sinnierte Spike mehr als weise.

Angel betrachtete ihn überrascht. Das war eine neue Sicht der Dinge. Und die kam ausgerechnet von seinem aufmüpfigen Childe.

Der Blonde sprach weiter: „Der Kleine ist total verkorkst – er kommt also definitiv nach dir." Er grinste frech. „Aber dafür, dass er für deine Sünden zahlen musste, dass er gekidnappt wurde und die Zeit in der Höllendimension, dafür ist er doch eigentlich ganz gut... mir fällt das Wort nicht ein..."

„Erzogen?"

Spike schüttelte ausgiebig den Kopf. Bloß für keine Missverständnisse sorgen.

„Ordentlich? Gerecht? Fair?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Bist du sicher, dass du mit Connor und nicht mit einem auf nett programmierten Klon geredet hast? Gott weiß, was er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat! Ich meine, er ist lebendig. Nicht so ein kauziger Außenseiter wie du, der sich gerne isoliert und dem jeder Vorwand dafür recht ist."

„Ich isoliere mich nicht ständig."

Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Durch sein Kind lebt man weiter, das ist die wahre Unsterblichkeit. Manchmal bringen die besten Absichten die schlimmsten Fehltritte mit sich und die dunkelsten Momente erweisen sich als unerwartete Geschenke. - Du wusstest doch nicht, was du für einen dämonischen Braten Darla in die Röhre geschoben hast", flakste sein Liebhaber amüsiert und tätschelte ihm mit einer Hand den Oberschenkel.

Angel lächelte gequält und sah ihn an. „Ich bin... beeindruckt."

„Mir würde es reichen, wenn du Connor beeindruckst, aber lassen wir das Thema..." Spike war nicht in der Stimmung Probleme auszudiskutieren. Das Wichtigste war, dass sie ihren Streit beigelegt hatten. Ihm war klar, dass der Junge ihre Beziehung – Beziehung! - nicht so einfach akzeptieren konnte.

Mit träger Hand spielte er an den Knöpfen von Angels rotem Hemd. Sein anderer Arm lag auf der Rückenlehne des Sofa, seine Hand hatte Angels kurzen, stoppeligen Haare im Nacken unbewusst gekrault. Zu seinem Entzücken entdeckte er, dass der kein Unterhemd trug und als Spike die oberen Knöpfte gelöst hatte, erhaschte er einen Blick auf eine verlockende Brustwarze, bevor Angel ihn ausbremste. „Du bist einfach zum Anbeißen, Peaches", schmeichelte ihm Spike mit dunkler Stimme.

„Stopp!"

Der Blonde schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Erstens bin ich kein dir unterstehender Soldat, zweitens habe ich noch nie auf das gehört, was du mir befohlen hast und drittens hast du mich gefeuert." Er lächelte ihn entwaffnend an. Dann krallte er sich Angel und leckte ihm mit seiner rauen Zunge langsam über den Hals, hinauf zur Kieferpartie, wo sich seine Lippen an Angels Ohr herantasteten. „Willst du mich nicht wieder einstellen...?", flüsterte er. Seine Zunge erreichte seine Ohrmuschel, Angel spürte die Feuchtigkeit und den warmen Atem, der in seinen Gehörgang säuselte. Spike war entschlossen, sich diesem Detail von Angels Körper genauer zu widmen. Ein paar Zentimeter Fleisch, die er leckte, an dem er mit seinen Zähnen knabbern und ihm im flirty talk etwas erzählen konnte.

Er merkte Angels Ellenbogen, der ihn langsam zurückschob, obwohl Spike bereits klar war, was sich seiner Gedanken bemächtigt hatte. Warum also sich noch dagegen wehren?

Der Vampir öffnete langsam Angels Hemdknöpfe einen nach dem anderen, während er ihm dabei in die Augen sah. „Du kennst mich, ich brauche immer etwas länger...", entschuldigte sich Angel, obwohl Spike das inzwischen herzlich wenig interessierte, „Mit meinen 200 Jahren seelischen Müll, meinem Frust, der Zigeunerfluch..."

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, Poof?", mahnte Spike, schob seine Hand unter die rote Seide und strich mit seinem Daumen über Angels Brustwarze. „Lass es einfach. Ich weiß das alles, schließlich kenne ich diesen uncharmanten, humorlosen Vampir nicht erst seit gestern."

Angel schaffte es trotz des Protests seines Childe aufzustehen, nur um seine Hose und Boxershorts auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Für die schönen Stiefel hatte er keine Nerven und fummelte sich einen ab, bis Spike so gnädig war, ihm bei den Schnüren zu helfen und ihn davon zu befreien. „Deine Zielstrebigkeit gefällt mir", grinste Spike, als er vom Boden kniend zu Angel an dessen Glied vorbei zu ihm aufsah.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Childe."

Nachdem Spike sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte, setzte er sich auf Angels Schoß und drückte ihn mit seinen Händen auf der blanken Brust zurück in die Polster, nur um sich über ihn beugen zu können und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Zähne klackern beim ersten, ungestümen Aufeinandertreffen zusammen, ihre Münde begegneten sich und in der Mitte umschlangen sie ihre Zungen zu einem Kampf.

Angel legte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Lidern in den Nacken, während der Blonde tiefer wanderte. Sein Penis rieb sich ungeduldig an Spikes Pobacken oder umgekehrt. Das kühle Gleitmittel war ein kleiner Schock. Der ältere Vampir schlug plötzlich seine Augen auf, die golden glänzten und atmete durch die Zähne zischend ein. Verklärt beobachtete er sein Childe, sagte jedoch nicht, was er dachte. Schweiß perlte von Spikes weißer Haut, die im fremden Straßenlicht noch strahlender erschien. Kurz fragte sich Angel, ob die Tür nach draußen zu war und wie sich alles von einem zum anderen Augenblick ändern konnte.

Seine Hände fassten ihn an. Die Haut, die Rippen, die Härchen zu spüren, jede Vertiefung und jede Rundung. Er wollte ihn fühlen, mit Händen, mit Füßen, mit seinem ganzen Körper. Und Spike tat ihm den Gefallen, als er sich auf sein strammes Glied rutschte und seinen stöhnenden Sire zurück ins Polster beförderte.

Angel bäumte sich nach vorne auf, der Widerstand zweier Hände hielt ihn eine Weile zurück. Spike warf seine Arme schließlich um Angels Rumpf und zerkratzte ihm den Rücken mit seinen schwarzlackierten, demolierten Fingernägeln. Sie hinterließen ein Brennen auf seinen Schulterblättern, auf seiner Haut. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu fühlen.

Spike bewegte sich schnell auf und ab und verlor ein paar Mal den Kontakt zu Angels Schwanz, doch schließlich hatte er seine Hände überall. Sein Sire arbeitete mit und gegen ihn. Der Gedanke, dass Spike sich einst als love's bitch bezeichnet hatte, rauschte durch sein Gehirn. Für Angel würde er fast alles tun und ihn in sich zu spüren, dem Orgasmus näher zu reiten, war doch besser als Whiskey und schwarzer Kaffee und Blut.

Die Krönung war Angels Hand an seinem eigenen Glied, das hungrig auf Bedienung gegiert hatte. Viel zu schnell war es zu Ende, als Angel seine Samen in Spike spritzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann folgte sein Childe ihm und beförderte ihm seinen direkt in die offen Hand.

Angel wischte es in seinem Seidenhemd ab. Als er zu Atem kam, sagte er ihm, er solle ihn küssen und nicht mehr aufhören.


	9. Chapter 9

Teil 9 

Die Sonne war da. Spike wusste es. Er hatte lange geschlafen und war zufrieden und wohlig aufgewacht. Neben ihm lag schlummernd sein Sire, absolut unschuldig in seinem Schlaf mit seinem Engelsgesicht. Spike veränderte nur leicht seine liegende Position und ließ sich Zeit beim detaillierten Betrachten.

Markierungen seiner Fingernägel befanden sich auf der ihm zugewandten Schulter und auf seiner Brust. Das kleine Bett war eingeschüchtert, zerwühlt unter ihnen. Er dachte an den süßen Widerstand, den Angel ihm geleistet hatte. Trotzdem war es zu schnell, zu hastig zu Ende gewesen. Von Lust und in Schweiß gelähmt hatten sie verweilt.

Angel liebte Spike mit einer Inbrünstigkeit, bis er erklärte, er sei ganz taub und fertig. Sie hatten Kämpfe, die weniger schmerzhaft waren, aber das störte sie nicht. Die Nacht war zu kurz, die Erschöpfung groß und der Schlaf schön. Zusammen.

Der Schmachter nach einer Zigarette ließ Spike schließlich das warme Nest verlassen. Barfuss taperte er in den Wohnraum, wo sein Mantel über einem Stuhl lag. Er stutzte, als er nicht sofort das Päcken sondern etwas anderes, beim Griff in die Manteltasche, fand. Connors Portemonnaie. Der Junge hatte es beim nächtlichen Kampf verloren und Spike hatte es unbemerkt von ihm eingesteckt.

In der anderen Tasche fand er das Gesuchte. Sein Zippo klemmte zwischen den Polstern seiner Coach. Eine Zigarette glimmte auf. Spike setzte sich nackt auf das Sofa und klappte das Portemonnaie auf. Connor Reilly, sein Studentenausweis. Spike studierte es genau. Auf dem Foto sah er harmlos aus. Niemand, dem man übernatürliche Kräfte zutrauen würde.

Er sah sich alles an, während er langsam seine Zigarette bis zum Stummel herunterrauchte. Das meiste interessierte ihn wenig, nur ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier, das zwischen den Geldscheinen steckte. Spike drückte den glühenden Rest in seinem improvisierten Aschenbecher aus und faltete es auseinander.

Zum Vorschein kam etwas Handschriftliches: ein Gedicht. Der Vampir starrte überrascht auf die Zeilen. Er lehnte sich zurück in die Polster, schlug die weißen Beine übereinander und las es. Spike konnte sich glauben, was er vor sich hatte, aber der Inhalt ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wer es geschrieben hatte. Die Klaue war leicht zu identifizieren.

Plötzlich wieherte Spike laut. Es war verrückt, dass die beiden doch etwas außer Angel gemeinsam haben sollten.

Wesley saß halb an seinem Schreibtisch, halb zur Fensterfront mit Blick auf die belebte Stadt. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum die Autos alle um diese Zeit unterwegs waren. Arbeitete denn keiner vormittags oder waren das alles Touristen?

Der Smog verlieh dem Himmel eine schöne Tönung und verhieß einen sonnigen Tag. Der Exwächter stieß sich mit dem Fuß ab und wandte sich zu den Akten auf seinem Platz. Vor ihm befand sich ein handlicher Karton mit einer Thesulah-Kugel. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie brauchen würden, aber er hatte schon viel lange drüber hinweggesehen, dass Angelus jederzeit wieder vor ihnen stehen konnte. Und Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.

Daneben lag die stümperhafte Zeichnung von David und ein Ausdruck einer Aufnahme von Temple. Wesley hatte einen Mann von der Sicherheit bei Wolfram & Hart gebeten, ihm ein Bild von ihr, das sie mit den Überwachungskameras aufgenommen hatten, für ihn zu besorgen.

Er berührte das Fotopapier und strich über ihre Haare.

Gestern abend hatte sie ein kleines Feuerwerk gezaubert. Ein Taschenspielertrick für ernsthafte Magier, dennoch nicht unromantisch in der Situation. In ihren braunen Augen hatten sich die hellen Funken gespielt. Sie hatten sich in seinem Wagen geküsst, während leuchtende Punkte langsam auf sie herabrieselten.

Temple hatte ihn mit ihrem südamerikanischen Charme für sich eingenommen und er hatte es mit Freuden zugelassen. Wesley war zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt dem Mörder von David, ihrem Vampirfreund, noch nicht näher gekommen, dennoch hatte er seinen Widerstand, nichts mit ihr anzufangen, bevor er nicht wusste, ob der Kerl, mit dem sie vor dessen Tod zusammen gewesen war, wirklich nur noch ein Häufchen Asche war.

Sie hatte seinen guten Versatz einfach überrumpelt und ihn geküsst. In dem schwachen Licht hatte Temple fast einen verletzlichen Eindruck gemacht, obgleich er sie als Powerfrau einschätzte. Ihm gefiel diese sanfte Seite von ihr, nicht die zuckersüß Manipulierende, wo er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn benutzte.

Wesley hatte sie zu ihr nach Hause gefahren, wo sie ihm einen ‚Gute Nacht'-Kuss gab und sich verabschiedete, ohne ihn hinein zu bitten. Sie wolle nichts falsch machen, hatte sie gelächelt. Nicht jetzt.

Heute morgen hatte Wesley eine Textnachricht auf seinem Handy von ihr gefunden. Eine SMS-Poetin, die Schmetterlinge rauf in seinen Kopf geschickt hatte. Bis er sie zurückgedrängt hatte. Jetzt starrte er nüchtern auf ihr Abbild. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Temple bald hier sein würde.

Noch während er darüber nachdachte, wie und was er ihr sagen wollte, was er über David herausgefunden hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie war es. Freudestrahlend marschierte Temple schnurstracks mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm hinter den Schreibtisch und küsste ihn. „Hallo", wisperte sie sexy. „Du hast mich wohl vermisst!"

Wesley brauchte einen Moment, sich zu sammeln. Seine Hände hatten sich automatisch auf ihre Hüften gelegt, als sich ihr Knie zwischen seine Schenkel auf den Sessel gedrückt und sie ihn von oben herab abgeschleckt hatte. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich um Contenance, obwohl ihr Knie an der delikaten Stelle ablenkte.

„Verschlägt es dir die Sprache, Süßer?" Mit ihren Händen, den langen Fingernägeln umgarnte sie seinen Kiefer, küsste seinen Mund, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und gab ihm als Krönung einen Hauch von Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Ich... ähm", stammelte Wesley hilflos, „gestern... ich habe mich wegen ... äh David umgehört."

„Oh." Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen zog sich Temple zurück. Nach kurzem, unentschlossenem Zögern setzte sie sich auf den Gästestuhl und strich ihre dunklen, dicken Haare glatt. Fast nüchtern fragte sie, was er herausgefunden habe. Ihre Augen nagelten ihn fest, dass Wesley sich auf einmal nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„David, dein Freund, ist-"

„War", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Natürlich. Er wurde zuletzt in Tylers Kneipe gesehen. Das sagt dir etwas?", fragte er sein Verhör vorsichtig beginnend. Temple nickte. „Ich habe seine Spur verfolgt, mich durchgefragt, viele waren unfreundlich, nichtsdestotrotz kann ich sagen, dass Freitag der letzte... die letzte Nacht war, in der gesehen würde."

Das stimmte mit ihrer Geschichte überein. Wieder nickte sie beipflichtend.

„Du warst mit ihm in Tylers Kneipe. Ich habe dem Wirt das Bild von dir gezeigt." Der Engländer schob ihr den Ausdruck auf dem Schreibtisch zu, dass sie anstarrte. „Er hat dich erkannt und mir erzählt, dass du und David einen lautstarken Streit hattest. Worum es ging, konnte er mir nicht sagen."

Wesley faltete seine Hände und hielt sie fest zusammen. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Dass sie seine Verdächtigung in der Luft zerrissen würde. Sich erklären würde, warum sie ihm nicht von dem Streit erzählt hatte.

„Der Kerl hat gemeint, du wärst eine richtige Furie gewesen, hättest David gedroht, ihn umzubringen und dann wärt ihr beide praktisch aus der Kneipe gerauscht – und er ward nie wieder gesehen."

Temple sah auf ihr Bild, dann blickte sie auf, lehnte sich zurück und klatschte plötzlich laut und langsam in die Hände. „Du bist cleverer, als ich gedacht habe." Das Klatschen war ungemein laut in dem ruhigen Büro, der angespannten Stille.

„Ich gestehe, ich habe ihn umgebracht", antwortete sie auf sein unausgesprochenes Misstrauen.

„Was?" Der Engländer sah sie an, als hätte er sie nicht richtig verstanden. Eigentlich hatte er mit dieser Unterhaltung seine Zweifel zerstreuen wollen. Bisher hatte ihm niemand ein Motiv geliefert. David hatte keine Feinde, niemand, der ihn killen wollte oder ihn je bedroht hatte.

„Das wolltest du hören? Oder wolltest du es nicht hören? Es tut mir leid."

„Warum das alles?" Wesley hatte sich vorgebeugt. Seine Geste bedeutete etwas Flehendes mit den gefalteten Händen auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Warum hast du dich selbst suchen lassen? Das macht keinen Sinn."

Temple zuckte mit den Schultern, sprang nervös auf und tigerte um ihren Stuhl herum. „Vielleicht wollte ich, dass es jemand herausfindet." Sie sah ihn überrascht an, als wäre ihr die Erkenntnis erst in dem Augenblick gekommen. „Vielleicht will ich dafür bestraft werden."

Der Exwächter erwiderte ihren Blick mit Unverständnis.

„Hätte ich zur Polizei gehen sollen? Mit einem Häufchen Asche?" Sie lachte leise. „Ich habe es dir viel zu leicht gemacht, oder?"

Der Detektiv in Wesley führte das Verhör fort: „Warum hast du ihn getötet?"

Temple schnaubte. „Er war eifersüchtig. Ich war dabei, meine magischen Fähigkeiten... zu erweitern. Er hat es gehasst, wollte, dass ich aufhöre, weil ich besser, mächtiger wurde als er es je sein würde. David-" Sie strauchelte in ihrem Tigern, als sie seinen Namen aussprach, „-wollte, dass ich aufhöre zu sein, wer ich bin! Ich bin Magie! Das liegt mir im Blut. Meine Mutter, meine Großmutter. Nur mein Vater nicht, der war dagegen. Er hat mir verschwiegen, dass ich diese Gabe geerbt habe – meine Mutter wurde ermordet, als ich fünf war – und erst nach seinem tödlichen Autounfall kam ich zu meiner Großmutter, die mir alles erzählt hat."

„Du hättest David verlassen können."

„Er hat mich so wütend gemacht. Er hat immer wieder davon angefangen, dass mir die Magie zu Kopf gestiegen sei und ich die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören!"

Sie war stehen geblieben und starrte ihn an. „Du hast mich wirklich überrascht. Kalt erwischt. Gleich in zweifacher Weise." Temple hatte ein schmales Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Du bist ein guter Junge, ich... nicht" Ihre Schultern hingen resigniert herab.

Wesley wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Temple nickte. Ihr Haar schien dabei zu wippen. „Die Zeit war nicht verschwendet. Es tut mir nur leid, dass du es doch herausgefunden hast. Im nächsten Leben habe ich einen besseren Grund, dich kennen zu lernen."

Temple verließ sein Büro und einen geplätteten Wesley zurück.

„Du siehst müde aus", begrüßte ihn Illyria, als Wesley in die Teeküche kam.

Der Engländer ignorierte ihre Bemerkung, ging zur Küchetheke, um sich mit dem Wasserkocher einen Tee aufzubrühen und fragte, ob inzwischen Angel oder Spike im Laufe des Tages in der Kanzlei aufgetaucht seien. Die Göttin verneinte und Wesley fluchte, dass es sie überraschte.

Erschöpft strich sich Wesley die Haare zurück. „Und wenn ich persönlich zu Spike fahren muss, die beiden sind verdammt noch mal verpflichtet, hier aufzutauchen! Angel ist der CEO von Wolfram & Hart und nicht mehr das verfickte Oberhaupt einen mörderisch glücklichen Vampirfamilie!"

„Müde ist nicht das richtige Wort gewesen."

Wesley seufzte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber mit seinem heißen Tee an den Tisch, vor ihr ein Ableger eines Drachenbaums in einem Wasserglas. „Connor war vorhin bei mir. Ein Informant hat ihm gesagt, dass Los Diabolos morgen Nacht das Ausbildungshaus der Jägerinnen in Los Angeles angreifen wollen. – Und keiner ist hier, damit wir Gegenmaßnahmen planen könnten. Bin ich der einzige, der arbeitet?"

„Angel und Spike machen Liebe."

„Was?" Wesley verschluckte sich beim ersten, vorsichtigem Nippen am Tee.

„Das hat Gunn gemeint."

„Gunn?"

„Gunn hat gesagt, dass sie sich aneinander verbrennen oder sich gegenseitig vernaschen. Fred hatte andere Worte dafür."

Wesley sah sie an, sah hinter der blauen, harten Schale Fred hindurchschimmern. Es schmerzte ihn. Die Untertöne ihrer einstigen Anziehungskraft hatten sich auf die Göttin übertragen. Er hatte sich zu Illyria hingezogen gefühlt und gleichzeitig gewusst, dass es nicht das gleiche war, nie sein würde und ihre Avancen abgeschmettert.

„Menschen sind so verletzlich. Du bist wütend, weil du sie verloren hast." Keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. Wesley bewegte seinen Kopf leicht bestätigend. Wütend war er auf Fred, Illyria, Temple. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen, sich auf eine neue Frau einzulassen, so schön einfach und gedankenlos.

Konnte er Temple verstehen? Wollte er das? War er nicht auch dazu fähig gewesen, Gunn erstechen zu wollen? Er hatte Knox getötet. Doch waren seine Motive andere als ihre? Bessere oder schlechtere?

„Ich bin wütend und traurig, weil ich nicht mehr mit Pflanzen reden kann." Illyria deutete auf das Wasserglas mit dem Ableger. „Sie hören mich nicht, ich höre sie nicht. Oder hören sie mich? Aber ich kann sie nicht mehr verstehen?"

Er betrachtete den kleinen Ast. Sein Tee war inzwischen trinkbar, so dass er einen Schluck nahm.

„Ich verstehe dich, Wes", sagte Illyria, „Das ist tröstend. Und du verstehst mich. Ich wiederhole meinen Wunsch: Ich will meine Beziehung zu dir in eine mehr sexuelle oder romantische Richtung erforschen. Warum lehnst du mich ab? Weil Fred nicht blau war wie ein Schlumpf?"

Ihre letzte Bemerkung brachte ihn zum Grinsen.

„Ist das lustig? Ich bin kein Schlumpf! Wenn du es willst, werde ich wie sie aussehen. Oder die andere Frau." Die Göttin griff sein Handgelenk, zog es über den Tisch zu sich, während sie den kopf schief legte. Mit einem Mal saß Temple ihm gegenüber. Erschreckt entzog Wesley ihr seine Hand und sprang auf.

„Ich muss Angel erreichen. Ihn... anrufen." Verwirrt stürmte Wesley aus der Küche.


	10. Chapter 10

Teil 10 

„Du ziehst dich an?" Spike drehte sich im Bett um und beobachtete seinen Sire dabei, wie er sein Seidenhemd zuknöpfte. Wenn es nach Spike gegangen wäre, hätten sie noch eine Weile im Bett verbracht.

„Wir sollten uns in der Kanzlei blicken lassen", erwiderte er nüchtern.

„Ich habe keine Lust." Der blonde Vampir ließ sich zurück ins Kissen sinken und schmollte.

Angelus sah ihn an. Verdammt sexy wie eh und je. Er wusste, warum er William nicht hatte in der Gasse in London verrecken lassen, aber in diesem Moment verabscheute er sein Childe einfach nur. Spike hatte Angel Hoffnung, Vergebung und Liebe gegeben und ihn sich mit seiner dämlichen Grübelei über Schuld vollkommen akzeptiert fühlen lassen. Das konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen. Wie Buffy, die Angel hatte glauben machen, er fühle wie ein richtiges, menschliches Wesen.

Die Krönung seines Ekels war Spikes Seele. Der letzte Nagel zu seinem Sarg.

Der ältere Vampir wandte sich ab, um ihn nicht seinen angewidert verzogenen Mund zu zeigen und zog sich die Stiefel an.

„Wir sehen uns bei Wolfram & Hart. Es ist besser, wenn wir getrennt dort auftauchen."

Spike, der sich demonstrativ heiß im Bett geräkelt hatte, blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du willst wirklich schon gehen? Kann ich dich nicht überreden, noch zu bleiben?", fragte er mit seiner intimen, dunklen Stimme, die Angel mit Sicherheit zum Klingen brachte. „Komm schon", bat er und schob die Decke, die einen Großteils seines Körpers bisher bedeckt hatte, tiefer. Spike sah ihn verführerisch an.

„Childe!", mahnte Angelus in einem genervten Ton Angel imitierend, „Wir können nicht einfach blau machen, wenn wir lustig sind. Die Welt da draußen wartet auf uns." Beim letzten Satz hatte er allerdings etwas anderes im Sinn als Angel. Schließlich standen Vampire in der Nahrungskette noch über den Menschen.

Spike maulte, aber er stand auf. „Warum können wir nicht zusammen hinfahren?", fragte er, „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass inzwischen nicht jeder über uns Bescheid weiß. Ich meine, wir sind Thema Nummer Zwei in der Gerüchteküche, gleich nach Burchell, der aussieht wie ein junger Charles Manson und immer sehr, sehr schweigsam ist."

„Soll ich mit diesem Fleck auftauchen?" Angelus zeigte ihm den Spermafleck auf seinem Hemd.

„Mein Gott, Monica, du bist nicht der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten", wiegelte Spike übertrieben ab und grinste ihn vergnügt an.

Angelus fixierte ihn wütend, unterdrückte aber das Knurren in der Kehle.

„Schon gut, ich weiß, solange deine Haare nicht sitzen und du chic langweilig aussiehst, gehst du nicht aus dem Penthouse!", gab Spike nach und ging auf ihm zu, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. Angelus schien sich ihm erst entziehen zu wollen, wusste aber, dass Spike ihm dann auf die Schliche kommen würde, also küsste er ihn hart auf den Mund.

Seine rechte Hand packte den nackten Spike bei den Hoden und zog daran. Schmerzhaft protestierte der: „Aua!"

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du weißt, wer hier das Sagen hat", grinste Angelus.

„Egal, was du tust, ich werde dir immer ein Floh auf deiner Haut sein", erwiderte Spike, dem das Spiel gefiel. Er war viel zu glücklich und gerne blind verliebt, als dass er Angelus' hinterhältiges Grinsen als jenes erkannt hätte.

„Wenn du nur ein Floh bist, kann ich dich umso leichter zermalmen."

Angelus wollte sich die Autoschlüssel der Viper greifen, doch Spike ihm zuvor. „Du weißt schon, dass wir unsterblich sind. Und die Ewigkeit ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Ich kann dich solange provozieren, wie ich will", amüsierte sich der Blonde. Er japste auf, als er Angelus' Fingernägeln in seine Hoden krallen spürte. Er unternahm einen weiteren Versuch, ihn zum Bleiben zu überzeugen, indem er seine Arme um Angelus' Taille schlang und er mit seiner rauen Zunge über den Hals leckte.

Sein Sire wehrte ihn ab und nahm sich die Autoschlüssel von dem Wagen, den sich Spike von Wolfram & Hart ausgeborgt hatte. „Wir sehen uns später", antwortete Angelus und machte sich von ihm los.

Als er nach draußen in die angebrochene Nacht getreten war, atmete tief ein. Angelus war frei und es fühlte sich großartig an. Es war pur: Keine Seele, keine Schuld, keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Absolute Klarheit. Er wusste, was er tun wollte: Angelus war durstig.

Seine Hand streichelte über das Lenkrad, langsam und bedächtig. Er blieb in der Mitte, dann übernahm seine andere Hand, die vorher den Schaltknüppel liebkost hatte und steuerte mit einigem Tempo durch die Kurve. Spike grinste versonnen. Die Viper lag einfach unglaublich gut in der Spur.

Zwei Straßen weiter war er beim Abbiegen auf die falschen Spur geraten und hatte lautes Hupen und Beschimpfungen kassiert, was ihn noch mehr angespornt hatte. Er trat das Gaspedal auf gerade Strecke durch und malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, wenn Angel im Beifahrersitz festklammern würde.

„Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?", würde Angel knurren.

„Womit?" Spike würde unschuldig zurückfragen.

„Mit dem Grinsen! Womit denn sonst?! Du machst mich wahnsinnig."

Spike lachte. In seinen Gedanken entwickelte sich das Streitgespräch in eine andere, heiße Richtung, in der er an den Bordstein fahren würde und die Viper erst mal Viper sein ließ. Leider saß er allein im Auto, aber in was für einem! In einem wahnsinnigen Stil erreichte er in einer Rekordzeit die Tiefgarage von Wolfram & Hart. Als er aus der Viper stieg, berührte er die warme Motorhaube, ehe er sich von dem Vehikel loseisen konnte.

Der blonde Vampir war der Letzte, der im Konferenzraum eintrudelte. Das Team war vollständig samt Angels Sohn, der ihm sogleich der Verspätung wegen einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. Spike warf seinen Mantel über eine Sitzgelegenheit, grüßte die Runde und setzte sich auf den freien Platz.

„Wunderbar, dass du uns auch mit deiner Gegenwart beehrst", meinte Wesley sarkastisch, der als einziger stand.

„Immer wieder gerne", erwiderte Spike.

Wesley ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen: „Da wir nun alle hier sind, fasse ich noch einmal kurz zusammen, was ich eben im Detail erzählt habe", fing er an, „Durch Connors Informanten haben wir erfahren, dass Los Diabolos die Ausbildungsstätte der Jungjägerinnen hier in Los Angeles ausmerzen wollen und zwar morgen Nacht."

Er machte eine dankende Bewegung in die Richtung des Jungen. Connor hatte Wesley nicht korrigiert, als der schlussfolgerte, bei der Quelle handle es sich um einen Menschen. In Wirklichkeit hatte ihm seine Vampirfreundin, die einst in der Gang Mitglied war, die Informationen besorgt.

„Ich habe bereits dort angerufen, um das Gebäude evakuieren zu lassen. Andrew und drei Jägerinnen haben sich bereiterklärt, uns zu helfen. Er meinte am Telefon, sie seien bereit, wie man bereit sein konnte. Man sei nie wirklich darauf gefasst, wenn man ins kalte Wasser springe. Los Diabolos sind etwa achtzig Mann, wir werden also jeden einzelnen brauchen. Tigre, der Anführer, ist für uns immer noch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Oder hat einer von euch etwas herausfinden können?"

Von einigen kam ein Kopfschütteln, die anderen schwiegen. „Okay, das einzige, was wir machen können, ist vor Los Diablolos dort zu sein und das Überraschungsmoment nutzen. Wir treffen uns morgen Abend alle um 18:00 Uhr hier, damit wir vor Sonnenuntergang bei Andrew ankommen. 18:00 Uhr! Seid pünktlich!", wiederholte Wesley streng und sah dabei besonders Angelus und Spike.

Angelus nickte, während sein Childe eine Unschuldigenmiene aufsetzte, als könne er nichts dafür.

„Trainiert, poliert eure Waffen, macht, was noch zu tun ist", sagte Wesley hastig und verließ nach seiner Zusammenfassung abgekämpft den Konferenzraum. Er ärgerte sich, dass, sobald es um Spike ging, auf Angel kein Verlass war. Bevor er die Runde einberufen hatte, hatte er sich mit Angelus unterhalten, der sich mit einsilbigen Antworten aus der Schlinge zog, nicht von ihm enttarnt zu werden. Aber diese kargen Erwiderungen hatten der ehemaligen Wächter nur wütender gemacht, Verdacht hatte er allerdings keinen geschöpft.

Connor ging zu dem Tisch mit Doughnuts und Getränken, wo Spike gerade in eines dieser süßen Dinger mit roter Himbeerfüllung biss. In aller Seelenruhe schenkte sich der Junge ein Glas Mineralwasser ein. „Mein Vater hatte Eier, bevor du kamst. Er kann sich nicht mal gegen sein verdammtes Childe durchsetzen", fauchte Connor leise und funkelte ihn unbeobachtet von den anderen tödlich an, „ Mein Dad ist ein schwuchteliger Schlappschwanz geworden und alles wegen dir!"

Mampfend sagte Spike: „Hallo auch." Er biss sich auf Zunge, um sich zu nichts hinreißen zu lassen.

„Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Wenn ich ihn darum bitte, - als liebender Sohn - dann wird er dich fallen lassen. Meinetwegen und natürlich wegen seiner Seele. Du bist zu gefährlich", argumentierte Connor ruhig weiter. Er trank einen Schluck. „Die anderen werden mir zustimmen."

„Bis jetzt hat uns noch keiner davon abgehalten, miteinander zu vögeln."

Connors Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich. Er ballte Fäuste und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Spike aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

Der blonde Vampir leckte sich die Finger ab, nachdem er den Doughnut ausgegessen hatte. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte Connors Portemonnaie heraus, das er dem Jungen gegen die Brust drückte. „Du solltest besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen", meinte er und ließ es ihm auf den Fuß fallen.

Wortlos hob Connor es auf und ging mit seinem Wasserglas fort. Dann trat Angelus auf den Plan.

„Rede mit ihm und zwar bald, bevor ich mir einen neuen Lover suche!", knurrte Spike ihn an.

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge!" Angelus sah dem Jungen hinterher, ehe er sich seinen Childe zuwandte, das sich ein zweites Gebäckteilchen genehmigte. „Du bist abartig, Will!", sagte Angelus angewidert.

Spike grinste, hielt ihm den Doughnut entgegen und presste ein wenig Füllung heraus. „Mhmm, lecker, lecker." Seine schlechte Laune war augenblicklich verpufft. „Ein kleiner Überraschungsangriff gegen die Teenies! Tsss. Damit machen Los Diabolos einen Namen. Und mucken gegen Wolfram & Hart auf. Wir sollten auf Wesley hören und trainieren gehen. Schmeiß mich auf die Matte und gib mir Tiernamen!"

„Kaffee?", fragte Gunn, der plötzlich bei ihnen stand, bevor Angelus etwas erwidern konnte. Der Schwarze wollte natürlich wissen, wie es sich zwischen den beiden entwickelt hatte und sah die beiden neugierig an.

Spike wollte gerade antworten, als Angelus das für ihn übernahm. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich trainieren!"

Er stopfte den Rest des Doughnuts in seinen Mund, zwinkerte Gunn zu und ließ sich von Angelus wegzerren. Gunn grinste als Antwort, dass er verstanden habe.

„Sag, ich bin das süßeste Gebäckteilchen für dich und du willst meine Füllung sein!", grinste sein Childe zweideutig, kaum dass sie auf dem Flur waren, „Wo gehen wir hin? Zu dir, zu mir oder ganz woanders hin?"

„Halt einfach die Klappe!" Angelus war genervt. Sein Childe konnte wirklich schlimm sein. Dass sich einem die Fußnägel aufrollten. „Es ist eine Überraschung", fügte er schnell hinzu, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Ihm war klar, wenn ihn einer als Angelus enttarnte, dann William. Niemand kannte ihn besser und konnte die Anzeichen schneller deuten. Er musste sich zurückhalten, bis er ihn sicher verwahrt hatte.

„Ich liebe Überraschungen!"

Diese nicht, dachte Angelus. Spike folgte ihm willig in den Fahrstuhl und kuschelte sich an ihn, während sie nach unten fuhren. Er sagte, er möge Angels Lederhose, und versuchte ihn zu küssen. „Warte, bis wir da sind."

Illyria fing Wesley beim Fortlaufen ab. Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Bitte, ich muss nachdenken. Wir unterhalten uns ein anderes Mal, ja?"

Er wollte nicht mit ihre reden, sie verwirrte ihn die meiste Zeit. Wesley musste erst wissen, was, wen er wollte. Und warum Temple ihn überhaupt aufgesucht hatte. Als er über ihr Geständnis nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass es die Geschichte nur ein Vorwand gewesen sein konnte, aber für was, ahnte er nicht.

Wesley floh praktisch vor Illyria. Die Göttin sah ihm wortlos nach.

Sie entschied sich, Connor aufzusuchen. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Der Junge wischte mehrfach mit einem Tuch über die Klinge eines Schwertes, als er sie bemerkte. Die Aufgabe schien eine Art Meditation für ihn zu sein, so gewissenhaft wie er die Klinge polierte.

„Du bist so zornig, dabei hast du keine Dämon in deinem Inneren", stellte die Göttin fest und kam näher. Sie blickte auf die Klinge hinab, in der sich ihr Blau spiegelte. „Dein Vater hat die Wolfram & Hart Dependance in Los Angeles im Austausch gegen dein Leben übernommen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Connor.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen." Er widersprach nicht, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn durchschaute, vielleicht gerade weil sie einen ungetrübten Blick hatte, vielleicht weil sie eine Göttin war.

„Es ist alles Spikes Schuld." Connor ahnte ja gar nicht, wie nah er damit der Wahrheit kam. Ohne Spike hätte Angel seine Seele nie verloren.

Connor hatte sein Portemonnaie misstrauisch untersucht, ob auch nichts fehlte, nachdem der Vampir es ihm zurückgegeben hatte. Neben seinem eigenen Gedicht steckte eins von Spike. Über Liebe. Zu Angel. Nachdem er die ersten Zeilen überflogen hatte, hatte er es grimmig zurückgestopft.

Illyria unterbrach ihn bei seinen Gedanken: „Angel ist anders."

„Ja", knurrte Connor zustimmend. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie wie er dachte.

„Er ist leer", versuchte die Göttin im deutlich zu machen. Ihr fehlte das richtige Wort, der Junge verstand nicht, was sie meinte. Illyria nahm ihre Hände zu Hilfe, wie sie es bei Wesley und Angel beobachtet hatte. „In seiner Hülle ist nur noch der Dämon. Angel ist leer."

Illyria schaute ihn fragend an. „Er hat keine Seele mehr?", fragte Connor.


	11. Chapter 11

Teil 11 

Er hatte eine Frau mitgebracht. Sie war heiß. Groß, sexy, gestylt. Mit einer mädchenhaft kichernden Lache. Sie hatte Spike, der auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und geknebelt saß, nicht bemerkt, als sie mit Angelus fummelnd in Angels altes Zimmer ins Hyperion taumelte. Der Türgriff war laut gegen die Wand geknallt. Angelus küsste sie ausdauernd, bevor sie nach Luft japste, während sie ihn anstrahlte.

„Will, darf ich dir Gisele vorstellen?", fragte Angelus sein Childe, als ob er ihn auf einen Drink einladen würde.

Gisele beäugte Spike überrascht. Irritiert sah sie Angelus an.

„Er schaut gerne zu. Ich hoffe, dass ist kein Problem für dich", lächelte der Vampir charmant, „Er wird sich auch nicht einmischen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Will liebt es, auf die harte Tour ausgehungert zu werden..." Angelus küsste sie überzeugend, Gisele ließ sich von ihm einwickeln und weiter zum Bett befördern. Dennoch warf sie einen nervösen Blick auf den Zuschauer.

„Nicht, nicht doch... vergiss ihn", wisperte Angelus und warf selbst einen Blick auf sein Childe, das ihn giftig anfunkelte.

Noch völlig blind vor Liebe hatte sich Spike von Angelus ins Hyperion führen lassen. Er fand das Hotel schön, ein trostloser, verlassener Ort in Angels Vergangenheit; das erschien ihm sehr schwarz-romantisch, bis ihn Angelus auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück auf den staubigen Boden im Foyer geprügelt hatte.

Mit „Halt endlich die Klappe, ich kann dein ewiges Palaver nicht mehr hören!" hatte sich Angelus entnervt offenbart, als Spike ins Schwärmen geraten war. Spike war wie von Sinnen gewesen, hatte schließlich gelacht, weil er es für einen von Angels miesen Witzen hielt, bis Angelus ihm klar machte, dass das die Realität war.

Spike wollte es nicht wahrhaben, auch wenn er seine ängstlichen Verdachtsmomente gehabt hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er Angel so glücklich gemacht haben konnte, dass der seine Seele verlor. Das war ein gewaltiges Kompliment an ihn. Angel liebte ihn... bis zur Glückseligkeit.

Das war wunderschön und gut, aber dass am Ende Angel zu seinem grausamen Alter Ego mutierte, war schrecklich. Auch wenn Angelus Spike noch nie hatte töten können, nicht in all den Jahren, in denen sein Childe ihn zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, beruhigte das Spike nicht sonderlich. Sein Sire stimmte ihm in dem Punkt zu, alles was er wolle, war Spike vorerst aus dem Weg geräumt zu sehen.

Er hatte Spike während ihres darauffolgenden Kampfes mit dem Kopf gegen die Rezeption knallen lassen und sein bewusstloses Childe in Angels Zimmer getragen, wo sie sich jetzt befanden. Er wolle ihn auf den rechten, den vampirschen Weg zurückführen.

„Herrlich, keine Schuld, keine Qual, keine Konsequenzen – das habe ich vermisst!", posaunte Angelus in Spikes Richtung.

Danach kümmerte er sich um sein Opfer. Spike schloss die Augen, als Angelus Gisele auszog. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie er – weder Angel noch Angelus – es mit dieser Schlampe trieb. Er wünschte nur, Angelus hätte ihm auch seine Ohren gestopft, damit er sie nicht hören musste. Es fühlte sich an, als würde Angel ihn hintergehen, auch wenn er rational wusste, dass das Angelus war, nicht sein Geliebter.

Gisele kicherte, als der Vampir an ihren Brustwarzen knabberte, während Spike versuchte, sich hektisch aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu bereiten. Er wusste jetzt schon, wie es mit ihr enden würde.

Das Keuchen war purer Hohn. Angelus' konstantes Flüstern galt nicht ihr, sondern ihm. Er verstand jedes Wort, ohne lauschen zu müssen. Angelus kostete es aus, stöhnte ihm etwas vor, während er sie vögelte. Kurz vor seinem Orgasmus vernahm er, wie sein Sire sie biss. Seine Zähne öffneten ihre Haut am Hals mühelos. Er keuchte seinen Namen in die offene Wunde.

Entsetzt musste Spike mit ansehen, wie Giseles Mund lautlos aufging und ihre Augen entgeistert an die Decke starrten. Ihre Hände, die langen, künstlichen Fingernägel griffen, krallten nach ihm, hinterließen kaum Spuren. Angelus kam mit einem lauten Gurgeln. Mit dem Mund an ihrer Halsschlagader. Der Geruch von Blut war augenblicklich in der Luft.

Spike musste etwas tun. Er kam auf die Füße, den Stuhl hinter sich in der Luft, hüpfte er rückwärts. Mit Wucht zerschlug er die morschen Holzgebeine an der Wand. Schnell löste er die Leisten und Fesseln und rannte zum Bett hinüber.

Gisele hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, in ihrem Todeskampf ihre Fäuste eingesetzt und Angelus auf den Boden gestoßen, aber er war schon wieder auf den Beinen und zerrte sie wütend an ihren Haaren zu sich.

Spike riss ihn von ihr los und Gisele fiel aufs Bett. Angelus nahm sie an sich und bot sie seinem Childe dar. „Du solltest trinken, solange es noch warm." Seine Lippen waren rot verschmiert. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen ihres Lebenswillens trat Gisele nach dem Vampir. Spike ergriff die Chance und setzte mit einem Kick in die Eier nach, als Angelus durch sie ins Stolpern geriet.

Angelus landete erneut auf dem Boden, krümmte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in der Embryostellung zusammen und hielt sich seinen Schritt. Luft genug zum Verfluchen seines Childes hatte er allemal.

Gisele gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Ihr Kopf hing über die Bettkante wie ein abgeknickter Ast. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, aber leer. Sie sah blass aus. Spike brauchte sie nicht ansehen, um festzustellen, dass sie keinen Herzschlag mehr hatte.

Der Schock, Angelus wieder vor sich zu haben, hatte sich in seinen aufgewühlten Gedankengängen langsam gesetzt, auch wenn ihn im ersten Moment ein dicker Kloß in der Kehle gelähmt hatte. In seiner Verliebtheit hatte Spike nicht gesehen - hatte nicht sehen wollen - , dass er nicht mehr Angel war.

Es stimmte ihn verzweifelt und traurig. Er ging neben ihm in die Knie und beugte sich über ihn. Mit seinen beiden Händen nahm er Angelus' Gesicht und küsste seinen Mund mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Engelchen, wolltest du das?"

Spike stand auf. Er sah auf Angelus herab, der sich von seinen Schmerzen im Schritt erholte und ihn böse anlächelte. Doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, trat sein Childe noch einmal an der gleichen Stelle zu. Das sollte ihm einen Vorsprung verschaffen.

Er schnappte sich die Fesseln, mit denen Angelus ihn an den Stuhl gebunden hatte, zerrte ihn zum Bett und band ihn an den Bettpfosten. Trotz der Gegenwehr seines Sires, schaffte er es. Angelus' Gesicht war zu einer aggressiven Vampirfratze geworden. Er zischte: „Du weißt nicht, was du tust, Will! Angel und ich, wir teilen die gleichen Erinnerungen. Ich will, dass wir eine Familie sind. Du hast einfach vergessen, wie warmes Blut schmeckt!"

Wütend gab Spike ihm einen Kopfnuss, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, ohne auf seine Sprüche einzugehen.

„Deine Seele ist an allem schuld!", fuhr Angelus ungeachtet fort, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie dir so einfach aus dem Leib vögeln, wie du es mit Angel gemacht hast."

Spike knurrte als Antwort.

Er eilte zum Nachttisch, wo die Autoschlüssel lagen. Sein Handy war nicht zu sehen. Fluchend verließ er Angels Zimmer, während Angelus hinter ihm her rief, aber Spike hörte nicht zu. Er wusste nur, dass er ihn so lange aufhalten musste, bis er die anderen alarmiert hatte und sie ihm seine Seele wiedergegeben hatten.

Connor schreckte auf seinem Sitzplatz hoch. Es wurde bereits hell. Beinahe hätte er die Haltestelle verschlafen. Nachdem er Illyria losgeschickt hatte, Wesley und den anderen Bescheid zu geben, dass Angel nicht mehr Angel war, hatte er sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche gemacht. Er hatte diverse Orte aufgesucht, um die beiden Vampire zu finden.

Während er durch die Nacht gewandert war, hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Für ihn stand fest, dass Spike die Ursache des Übels war. Ohne ihn hätte sein Vater nie die Seele verloren.

Dennoch fragte er sich, wieso die Zigeuner beim dem Fluch überhaupt die Möglichkeit gelassen hatten, dass Angel ohne Seele zu Angelus wurde. Wahrscheinlich waren sie überzeugt gewesen, dass ein Vampir mit Seele nicht mal auch nur annährend glücklich sein konnte. Trotzdem: Wieso diese gefährliche Hintertür?

Wie sollte er, Connor, wissen, was es bedeutet, eine Seele zu haben und im Unterschied dazu keine? Connor war nicht mit seinem Vater großgeworden und nie in den Genuss seiner Erziehung gekommen. Stattdessen hatte er den prägenden Teil seines jungen Lebens in irgendeiner Höllendimension verbracht, wo nur Holtz und niemand sonst war, der ihm hätte etwas anderes beibringen können. Dinge wie Fairness, Toleranz und Liebe.

Nein, egal ob Angelus oder Angel, sie hätten, haben es sich beide mit der Familie verbockt.

Der Junge stand vor dem Hotel. Die parkende Viper am Straßenrand war ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Er rief Wesley an, sagte ihm, dass sie im Hyperion waren und legte auf, bevor der ehemalige Wächter antworten konnte.

Connor spürte einen Anflug Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschen. Er lächelte, während er den Weg entlang zum Eingang ging. Die kühle Morgenluft und der nahende Kampf weckten seine Lebensgeister. Jetzt kam das Kurzschwert, dass er in seinem Rucksack versteckt hatte, zum Einsatz.

Als der Junge die große Eingangstür öffnete, stieß er fast mit Spike zusammen.

„Du hier?", fragte Spike erstaunt und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie standen einander einen Moment unschlüssig in der Tür gegenüber.

„Wo ist mein Dad?" Connor hielt sich nicht mit Erklärungen auf.

„Er hat seine Seele verloren. Angelus ist zurück", antwortete Spike freudlos.

„Ich weiß." Der blonde Vampir sah ihn überrascht an. War er wirklich so blind gewesen? Früher hätte er behauptet, er wäre der erste, der es erkennen würde.

„Wo ist er?", wiederholte Connor seine Frage.

„Oben. Die Tür mit der Kommode davor. Ich muss das A-Team warnen. Sie müssen seine Seele wiederherstellen." Spike wollte weiter, an ihm vorbei. Er raffte den Mantel gegen das aufkeimende Sonnenlicht über seinen Kopf; bis zur getönten Viper sollte er es schaffen ohne zu schmoren.

Obwohl er mit Angelus so oder so schmorte.

Angels Sohn hielt ihm am Arm zurück. „Wesley weiß Bescheid. Gehen wir rein."

Spike sah ihn skeptisch an, ließ sich aber von ihm ins Foyer schleppen. Das letzte Mal hatte Connor Angelus erstechen wollen. Jetzt stand er besser zu seinem Vater, glaubte Spike zumindest, jedenfalls war er ihm nicht wohlgesonnenen. „Was hast du vor?"

„Das werde ich dir zeigen." Connor sah ihn undurchschaubar an. „Ich bin nicht verwirrt. Kein verwirrter, kleiner Junge, bei dem jeder mitreden und manipulieren kann. Kein verdammtes Gedicht umspült mein Herz." Er machte eine lächerlich abwinkende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Ich weiß, was ich will. Ich werde mit ihm reden und sehen, ob er mein Vater ist, sonst... Du kommst mit mir."

Bevor Spike protestieren konnte, rannte der Junge die Treppe hoch. Spike folgte ihm. Connor war rachsüchtig und so wie er gesprochen hatte, musste er mit allem rechnen. Am Ende war Angelus ein Häufchen Asche, ehe seine Seele wiederhergestellt wurde. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Connor war dabei die Kommode von der Tür zu entfernen. Als er sie öffnete, hatte sich Angelus bereits befreit, dennoch schien er es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben. Er stieg in seine enge Lederhose und zog geräuschvoll den Rissverschluss zu. Er sah zu ihnen auf und lächelte. Connor konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Es war ein merkwürdiges, irrationales Gefühl, seinen Vater nackt zu sehen. Nicht seinen Vater als Bezugsperson, als biologischer Ursprung, das war besser, mit mehr Abstand.

Als er seine Augen endlich losreißen konnte, erfasste er das andere Grauen im Zimmer. Giseles toter Körper lag blutleer bleich auf dem Bett. Ihre Pupillen stierten weiterhin sonderbar befremdend ins Nichts.

Der Junge blickte nervös über die Schulter. Spike trat an seine Seite, während Connor das Schwert auf seinem Rucksack hervorholte. Der blonde Vampir sparte sich zu fragen, was er damit wollte, er würde sich in jedem Fall zwischen die beiden stellen. Er konnte nur beten, dass Connor den anderen wirklich Bescheid gegeben hatte und sie nun das Ritual für die Seelenrestauration durchführten.

„Was hat euch aufgehalten?", fragte Angelus nonchalant. Er griff sich das Hemd. Dann hielt er einen Moment inne. „Wird es blutig werden? In dem Fall lasse ich das Hemd vorerst weg."

Connor machte eine uneindeutige Kopfbewegung. „Du bist Angelus."

„Deine Kombinationsgabe ist wirklich erstaunlich, Sohn." Sein Vater streifte das Hemd über und knöpfte es zu. Er ließ sich Zeit. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Die Familie versammelt sich. Leider sind wir unvollständig und degeneriert. William hat eine Seele und du bist ein Mensch."

„Du kannst ihn nicht verwandeln", empörte sich Spike.

Angelus lachte. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es verhindern werde", mischte sich Connor kühl ein. Er hob nur leicht drohend sein Kurzschwert. „Du willst also mein Vater sein." Es klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Dein Sire."

„Asche auf mein Haupt! Heute wird niemand gekillt, dafür trage ich Sorge." Spike stellte sich demonstrativ schützend vor Connor, der sich das allerdings nicht gefallen ließ.

Ungerührt sprach Angelus weiter. Um ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen, musste man ihm schon mit einer Seele drohen. „Was Menschen brauchen ist nicht, was sie wollen. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir das Töten keinen Spaß macht. Deine Hemmschwelle ist im Keller, Connor. Und du weißt, Angel und ich teilen die gleichen Erinnerungen, ich habe dich kämpfen gesehen mit solcher Inbrunst, dass ich stolz auf dich sein müsste. Müsste."

„Wenn du schon mein Vater – mein Sire – sein willst, dann gehört Captain Peroxid definitiv zur Familie", spielte sich der Junge auf. Er warf einen abfälligen Blick auf seinen Beschützer. „Vampire sind alle gleich. Sie brauchen um jeden Preis Blut, das einzige, was sie unterscheidet, ist die Art und Weise, wie sie sich ihr Blut besorgen. Ob sie dafür töten oder nicht. Du brauchst mich nicht belehren. Ich kann mittlerweile zwischen guten und bösen Dämonen unterscheiden."

„Kennst du deine eigenen Dämonen auch gut genug?", fragte Angelus herausfordernd und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Spike war zur Nebenfigur verkommen. „Du kommst Angel sehr nahe – was schade ist – ihr beide scheitert. Jeder Versuch, dich zu stabilisieren, zu akklimatisieren und ein eigenes Wertsystem zu schaffen, bricht in sich zusammen. Du bist immer noch eine Holtz-Marionette. Tolles Wortspiel, findet ihr nicht? Holzmarionette, kapiert?"

„Und du Angelus? Du bist nicht mehr als ein Körper! Du bist Angel genauso, wie du es nicht bist."

Spike stimmte klagend ein: „Er sieht so aus, ohne Seele, in jeder Bewegung, in seinen Augen und Händen, in seinem Tun, überall in ihm steckt Angel drin..." Er brach ab. Legte er doch seine Seele zu offen zur Schau, was niemand hören, sondern nur abtöten und loswerden wollte. Er war der falsche Vampir am falschen Ort.

„Der Körper gehört meinem Vater. Du bist bei vollem Bewusstsein, betäubt, gefangen. Nicht fähig zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen. Machtlos. Und so durstig und hilflos. Agonie… Ich passe auf, dass du bis dahin nichts anstellst." Connor legte ihm die Klinge an die Kehle.

Angelus machte noch einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts, sodass das Schwert seine Haut zerschnitt und Blut daran herunterlief, wenig und langsam.

„Ich werde niemals verschwinden. Selbst wenn du mich tötest."


	12. Chapter 12

**Teil 12**

Wesley schwang seine Fäuste wütend im Konferenzraum durch die Luft. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das kann nicht..." Er biss sich auf die Zunge und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

Lorne starrte auf das kaputte Etwas auf den Boden, das einmal eine Thesulah-Kugel gewesen war.

„Wir hätten es Willow überlassen sollen." Der ehemalige Wächter betrachtete die Misere. Mit einer Hand strich er seine zerzausten Haare nach hinten glatt. „Sie ist die einzige, die seine Seele erfolgreich wiederherstellen konnte – und wird es wohl vorerst auch bleiben."

Wesley war völlig durcheinander gewesen, nachdem er noch einmal versucht hatte, mit Temple am Telefon zu reden. Sie hatte ihn abgewimmelt. Ihre Stimme hatte resigniert geklungen, fast meinte er das Kopfschütteln durch die Leitung zu hören.

Temple hatte erklärt, dass es keinen Sinn mache und sie es nun endlich eingesehen hätte; Wesley hingegen hatte nichts verstanden. Temple hatte einen Vampir getötet, mein Gott, er hatte schon etliche getötet.

Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, was er tat, ob vor seinen Gefühlen weglief oder ob er sich einfach an jemanden klammern wollte. Seit Fred getötet worden war, geriet er immer mehr aus seiner Balance. Sie war die Frau gewesen. Auch wenn es so ausgesehen hatte, dass er damit umgehen konnte, es akzeptierte hatte, war da, in seinem Herzen, stets dieses klaffende Loch.

Lorne holte ihn mit seiner Frage in die Realität zurück. „Kommt Willow nach Los Angeles?"

Es dauerte ein paar Reaktionssekunden, ehe er antwortete. „Nein, sie ist in England. Ich wollte sie nicht extra herbitten." Der Exwächter hatte seine Freunde gebeten als mentale Unterstützung beim Ritual dabei zu sein. Trotzdem hatte Wesley enttäuscht. Er war von gestern aufgekratzt und sein Versagen machte die Situation nicht gerade weniger brenzlig.

Betroffen blickte er auf die Überreste des missglückten Zaubers. Vielleicht konnte man die Thesulah-Kugel wiederherstellen. Vielleicht musste man einfach eine Hexe sein.

„Kann sie das Ritual nicht von dort durchführen?", harkte der Dämon weiter nach.

Nachdenklich legte Wesley den Zeigefinger ans Kinn. „Das wäre unsere einzige Möglichkeit."

Unvermittelt trat Illyria an ihn heran. „Ich kämpfe gegen Angelus", sagte die Göttin, „Meine Kräfte kehren zurück. Er ist nur ein Vampir. Ich werde es mit ihm aufnehmen und ihn solange wie nötig aufhalten."

Schockiert schüttelte Wesley den Kopf. „Du bist-"

„Ich war verbittert, ich wollte allein sein. Du hast mir geholfen. Lass mich jetzt helfen", unterbrach sie entschlossen.

„Liebes, du kennst Angelus nicht", kam Lorne ihm zur Hilfe, „Er mag nicht der stärkste Feind sein, jedoch der grausamste. Seine Gewalt ist nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Er spielt mit jedem, wie kein Dämon es je gewagt hat. Du magst Angel sehen, in seinen Worten hörst du Angelus."

„Ich habe keine Angst. Worte können mich nicht verletzten." Illyria war nicht bereit, nachzugeben, sie schien sogar deutlicher ihren Körper unter Spannung gesetzt haben, so hoheitsvoll wie sie den grünen Dämon anblickte. Mit ihrem Mut war sie wahrlich eine Göttin. Mit dem Glauben an ihre Unsterblichkeit.

Gunn, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, stieß sich vom Tisch ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte, trat zur Runde und sagte: „Du solltest Worte niemals unterschätzen, Blue Thunder. Aber sie hat Recht: Wir müssen zu Plan B übergehen.".

Lorne, der sich einen Martini genehmigt hatte, horchte auf. „Es gibt einen Plan B? Seit wann das?" Er nahm einen guten Schluck.

„Seit jetzt." Gunn verständigte sich per Blick mit Illyria.

„Was willst du tun?"

Connor stand reglos da, die Klinge immer noch an Angelus' Hals. Als er sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit nicht entschieden hatte, trat sein Vater zurück. Er lachte ihn aus.

Weiß traten seine Knöchel hervor, als sich Connors Hand stärker um den Griff des Schwertes legte. Seine Antwort klang entgegen seiner Körpersprache gefasst und klar: „Es ist immer gut, vollkommenes Scheitern an den Anfang zu setzen. Leben ist Scheitern, ein langsamer Verfall, der mit dem Tod endet. Wenn er da ist, dann weniger überrascht, wenn das letzte, entgültige Scheitern eintritt."

„Es muss nicht mit dem Tod enden, Connor." Der Vampir machte mit der Hand eine großzügig anbietende Bewegung.

„Es endet ohne Seele."

„Angel ist auch nicht der weiße Ritter hoch zu Ross! _He saved the world a lot, unser Slayerfan_. Aber nun ist sein Unwesen vorbei. Angel, der seine feinen Freunde feuert, Lindsey die Hand abhackt und Darla und Dru ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in Brand setzt. Vom Retter zum Rächer der Unschuldigen." Angelus ließ seine Worte einen Moment sacken. „Willst du diesen Angel wirklich zurück?"

„‚Daddy's home', hätte Dru entzückt gerufen", schritt Spike ein. Säuerlich verzog er die Lippen.

„Trägst du mir das immer noch nach?" Angelus sah sein Childe amüsiert an. „Dass wir uns Dru geteilt haben? Sie ist mein Childe so wie du mein Childe bist."

„Und dann wunderst du dich?", empörte sich Spike. „Hätte ich einfach zusehen sollen, wenn du mit meiner geliebten Prinzessin Sex hattest? Was hast du dir vorgestellt? Alles bunt gemischt? Wie ein Sandwich?"

„Es hat dich schließlich auch nicht gestört, dass wir... intim waren." Sein Sire klaute sich Spikes dezente Wortwahl. Er lächelte eingebildet. Er warf einen zufriedenen Blick auf seinen Sohn, der einen gequälten Eindruck machte.

Spike schnaubte gespielt. Allmählich kam er in das Spiel rein. Und das konnten zwei spielen. „Das ist allein dem schamlosen Gebrauch von engen Lederhosen zu verdanken! Sobald du deine Seele hast, sorge ich dafür, dass du nur noch in unattraktivem Sackleinen herumläufst. Unförmig und mausgrau."

„Mir wird langsam langweilig! Wenn keiner etwas unternimmt, werde ich die Sache jetzt in die Hand nehmen", meinte Angelus blasiert.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest uns zu Tode langweilen."

Angelus lachte. Er würde sich um sie kümmern. Connor für die Ewigkeit. Und Spike zu Asche, wenn er sich weigerte. Als er jedoch an Angels Sohn vergreifen wollte, hielt dieser ihn mit seinem Kurzschwert zurück. „Was ist?", knurrte Angelus genervt, „Bring's endlich hinter dich – wenn du kannst!" Seine Augen funkelten ihn düster an. Er zeigte fauchend ihm seine spitzen Eckezähne, während er im Vampirmodus war.

Connor stieß ihn angewidert von sich. Sein Hass siegte und er stieß dem Vampir die Klinge in den Bauch, aus dem augenblicklich Blut trat, sobald er das Schwert zurückgezogen hatte, bevor Angelus überhaupt nur daran denken konnte, ihn zu verwandeln. „Schwierig zu glauben, dass sich nicht alles um Angelus und seinen Willen dreht. Hier geht es um meine Dad, der gerettet werden muss!" Neben seiner Entschlossenheit schallte ein Hauch Zweifel mit, der fragte, ob es überhaupt eine Chance auf Rettung gab.

„Mein Hemd..." Angelus sah überrascht aus. Er presste seine Hände auf die sprudelnde Wunde. Angel war klar gewesen, dass Connor sich verändert hatte, zum Besseren. Und Angelus hatte geglaubt, dass der Junge ihm nichts mehr antun konnte.

Falsch gedacht.

„Hier!" Connor wechselte die Hand, um Spike sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche zuzuwerfen. „Ruf an und frag', wie lange sie noch brauchen."

Connor starrte gebannt auf den schwarz-weißen Monitor, dessen Kamera auf die Zelle mit Angelus gerichtet war. Er hatte das Schwert fallen gelassen und mit seinem eigenen Dämon namens Hass mit bloßen Fäusten rücksichtslos und völlig impulsiv auf ihn eingeschlagen, nachdem er zuvor solange mit sich gekämpft hatte. Auch wenn Angelus sich gewehrt hatte, Connor konnte mit vampirgleichen Kräften auftrumpfen.

Spike trat nicht dazwischen. Er wollte, dass er Angelus wehtat. Connor würde ihn nicht killen. Dennoch war sein Vater jetzt Angelus, den Holtz lebenslänglich gejagt hatte, und somit der ideale Vorwand, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen und die Rache seines Ziehvaters zu erfüllen. Er hätte sich nicht schuldig fühlen müssen, wenn er die Geisel Europas, den eiskalten Mörder, Folterer und Vergewaltiger umbrachte.

Aber Connor tat es nicht, weil er seinen Vater liebte. Und mehr als alles andere suchte er nach seiner Familie. Und in diesen unsicheren Gefilden bohrte Angelus wissend.

Mit vereinten Kräften hatten sie Angelus in den Keller verfrachtet. Gunn hatte ihn am Handy auf die Idee gebracht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Spike hinter dem Jungen stehend.

„Hör zu, nur weil wir hier ein einziges Mal das gleiche Ziel haben, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich jetzt mag oder so was. Kapiert? Lieber habe ich einen Eisenbahn_spike_ in meinem Kopf als deine Gedichte zu lesen."

Spike setzte sich vergnügt neben ihn, während dieser auf den Monitor blickte. Der Junge musste ein Wächtertagebuch oder ähnliche Aufzeichnungen aus den alten Tagen in den Fingern gehabt haben, um zu wissen, welche Theorien es zu seinem Namen gab. Die Behauptung mit den Spikes als Foltermethode hatte ihm stets gefallen. Er hatte jedoch nie darüber nachgedacht, seinen Namen zu ändern, nur weil er eine Seele hatte. Zwischen Spike und William herrschte niemals die gleiche Kluft wie zwischen Angel und Angelus.

„Du solltest was gegen den Cut machen. Das sieht richtig übel aus." Die Wunde über seinem linken Auge blutete, die anderen Verletzungen waren aufgrund seiner Heilungskräfte nicht weiter beachtenswert. Spike reichte mit dem Verbandszeug in der Hand nach Connor und als dieser nicht reagierte, nahm er es als Zeichen, weiterzumachen.

„Bitte dreh' dich zu mir", bat Spike.

Connor tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sein Blick war die ganze Zeit über auf den Boden geheftet. Er tat so, als würde ihn die Prozedur nerven und tippte mit seinem Schuh ab und ab.

Die Wunde wurde von dem Vampir gereinigt und abgeklebt, damit die Blutung stoppte. Ein Meisterwerk, wie Spike fand, doch er sagte nichts. Der Junge wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu, sobald er fertig war.

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie Angelus in seinem Käfig, der seinen Wunden beim Verheilen zusah. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand da. Seine Augen funkelten düster in die Kamera. Angelus redete mit ihnen, da er wusste, dass sie ihn hörten. Auch wenn sie ihn scheinbar ignorierten, kamen seine Worte bei ihnen an.

Spike überlegte im Stillen, wie sie Angelus hatten überwältigen können. Waren sie, Connor und er, als Team so gut? Hatte Angelus sich freiwillig in den Käfig stecken lassen, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn irgendwann aus freien Stücken rausholen würden? Setzte er auf seine Familie? War er so überzeugt von sich? Hatte er seinen Sire nicht geliebt?

„Es hat sich gut angefühlt... ihn zu schlagen. Ihn bluten zu sehen. Vielleicht bin ich doch mehr Vampir als mir lieb ist", brach Connor unvermittelt das Schweigen, während sie auf das Eintreffen der anderen warteten. Spike erwiderte nichts, sondern wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Töten macht... lebendig. Skrupelloser." Das war das erste Mal, dass Connor ihn richtig ansah. „Ich bin nicht wirklich Connor Reilly. Er hat Recht."


	13. Chapter 13

**Teil 13**

Er fühlte sich wie ein Verbrecher, als er die Treppe herunterschlich. Spike hatte seine liebe Mühe gehabt, Connor zu überzeugen, dass er ganz und gar nicht wie Angelus war. Er mochte die Kräfte haben, brauchte jedoch das Blut nicht und das Sonnenlicht nicht fürchten. Über seine Verzweiflung hatte der Junge sogar fast vergessen, dass er Spike nicht mochte.

Der blonde Vampir schüttelte jetzt noch den Kopf. Er hatte ihn in die Hotelküche geschickt. Danach sollte Connor nach den anderen Ausschau halten.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?", kiebitzte Angelus und stand auf, um an die Gitterstäbe zu seinem Childe zu gehen.

„Du weißt, ich liebe Angel. Er ist umwerfend poofig, depressiv, pessimistisch, heroisch mantelwehend...", sagte Spike im leisen Plauderton, während er sich am Kabel der Überwachungskamera zu schaffen machte.

„Oh, bitte, vergleich mich nicht mit ihm. Mein Look, mein Sexappeal. Selbst ich würde mich als geiles Stück bezeichnen! So abgrundtief verdorben heiß wie ich bin!", prahlte Angelus selbstgefällig und grinste sein sadistisches Grinsen, das es einem eine Gänsehaut zuteil werden lassen konnte.

Spike ließ sich jedoch nicht von seiner Schwärmerei abbringen. „Man sieht gleich, wenn Angel glücklich; dann ist sein Gesichtsausdruck weniger finster."

„Er hat auch allen Grund, weniger finster dreinzuschauen: Angel ist eine kleine Prinzessin geworden, die ihren Hintern auf dem Luxus von Wolfram & Hart ausruht. Sie ist daran gewöhnt, von hinten und vorne bedient zu werden. – Obwohl bedient von vorne und... – Zurück zum Thema: Es ist doch pure Heuchelei, Böses zu verwenden um Böses zu bekämpfen oder zu verhindern."

„Das ist gut!" Sein Childe lächelte hinterlistig. Er redete inzwischen normallaut mit ihm. Dass er Connor nicht auf seine kleine Sabotage hinweisen wollte, hatte er ausgeblendet. „Das habe ich ihm auch ständig gesagt. Clever von dir, im gleichen Loch zu stochern und damit genau zu sagen, was ich hören will." Spike hob tadelnd den Zeigefinger und kam zum Käfig.

Angelus erwiderte das Lächeln nonchalant, als mache es ihm nichts aus, durchschaut worden zu sein. „Was hast du mit der Kamera gemacht?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich dachte, wir unterhalten uns. Privat." Spike bot ihm eine schulterzuckende Geste an. „Es geht schließlich um uns und sonst niemanden."

„Um meine kleine Familie." Angelus nickte leicht. „Angel ignoriert nur, was er ist. Genauso wie du, Will. Er will Menschenblut. Seine Träume, sie sind wunderschön. Wenn er barfuss durch Blut läuft und plötzlich aufwacht und sich dessen schämt, was er fühlt. Die Lust zu markieren, schmecken, besitzen, halten, töten..."

Schwärmend lehnte sich der ältere Vampir mit dem Rücken gegen die Gitterstäbe zu seiner rechten und schloss die Augen einen Moment sinnend, als könne er Angels blutigen Traum aus seinem Gedächtnis lebendig auferstehen lassen.

Spike berührte den Käfig. Seine Finger mit den schwarzen Fingernägeln langten furchtlos hindurch.

„Ich weiß, dass du diese Stimmen hörst, wie Angel sie hört. Wenn du wegen ihm deine Seele behalten willst, dann müsstest du sie wegen mir loswerden wollen. Zurück in den alten Tagen war das Leben nicht schlecht. Wir beide..." Angelus kam auf der anderen Seite an die Stäbe. „Du hast dich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Mein schöner William."

Irgendwo trat es einen Nerv in Spike, der ihn schweigen ließ. Er sah ihn Angelus' braune Augen „Yeah. Es gab gute Zeiten...". Er war Angel genauso, wie er es nicht war. Jeden Augenblick in Angelus' Tun wusste er, dass Angel in ihm steckte. Vielleicht sah Spike die Seele tief im Inneren durch die Augen schlummern.

„Mach auf, Will", schnurrte sein Sire. Seine Hand tätschelte Spikes Finger. „Lass mich raus. Du und ich, die Welt gehört uns." Sein Gesicht kam näher zu dem seines Childes, der ganz unbewusst ihm entgegen kam und durch die Gitterstäbe küssen ließ. Und dieser Kuss war... anders, nicht wie Angelus, eher Angel. Zärtlicher Macho...

... nein, Angelus hatte immer nur mit ihm gespielt, ihn nicht geliebt, definitiv nicht wie Angel.

Spike löste sich abrupt von ihm, als dieser Gedanke klar und deutlich in seinem Inneren auftauchte. „Ich war bereits auf dem Weg, ein guter Junge zu werden, als ich meine Seele bekam. In Sunnydale habe ich mein Unleben gegeben, ohne etwas dafür als Gegenleistung zu bekommen. Oder überhaupt zu erwarten. Buffys Liebe hatte ich abgeschrieben."

„Wo ist mein Childe, das sich nur für seine eigenen Ziele interessiert? Seine Liebe, seine Rettung, sein Spaß! Er hat getötet und gequält und es genossen."

„Ich habe eine See-"

„Wie konnte ich das vergessen?", fragte Angelus theatralisch.

„Unfreiwillig zwar, aber ich bin Spike und Spike will einen Liebhaber mit Seele." Der blonde Vampir war vom Käfig zurückgetreten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Den Mist mit der Familienzusammenführung glaube ich dir auch nicht. Connor bedeutet dir nichts, warum willst du ihn zu einem Vampir machen?"

„Willst du, dass Leute in Angst leben, lass ihnen etwas, dass sie fürchten zu verlieren... Wenn Angels Sohn untot ist, wird er sehen, was er verloren hat und es sich ewig vorhalten – und ich habe ein Childe gewonnen", legte Angelus offen da.

Spikes Sire war wieder der alte, nachdem seine Taktik fehlgeschlagen war. Er schien noch sadistischer, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Um nicht zu sagen bösartig.

Spike stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte: „Vampire lieben es zu prahlen. _I__ch werde die Welt zerstören. Alles kaputtmachen, was gut und rechtens war. Vorher mache ich mir die Welt Untertan. Billionen von laufenden Happy Meals. Yeah, lecker!_ Dafür brauchst du doch deine Childer: Damit sich irgendjemand seine ewige Prahlerei anhört."

Angelus kam an die Gittertür, fasste die Stäbe in zwei Fäusten und rüttelte einmal geräuschvoll daran, dass sein Childe überrascht einen winzigen Moment zuckte. Sein Sire lächelte. „Ich habe Angel dazu gebracht, Blut zu wollen, nachdem er sich zwei Jahrzehnte von Ratten ernährt hat. Er wird immer ein Vampir sein, mit den Gelüsten und seinem jämmerlichen Gewissen, das ihn piesackt. Gebt mir die Seele! Angel wird einbrechen!"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich mag die Welt, so wie sie ist. Ohne dich!"

Mit diesen Worten behob Spike den Kabelschaden an der Kamera und machte den Abgang.

Connor kam ihm entgegen, als Spike auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem Richtung Küche marschierte. Der Junge sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

Der blonde Vampir fragte: „Wo sind die anderen? Wollten sie nicht herkommen?"

„Wes war dagegen. Sie versuchen eine Thelusah-Kugel zu besorgen. Oder Willow ans Telefon zu bekommen, dass sie das Ritual durchführt. Oder sie bereiten sich auf den Kampf mit der Vampirgang heute Abend vor."

„Aha."

„Er klang ziemlich durch den Wind." Connor zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Am besten gehst du auch, damit du den Schlachtplan für später kennst", schlug Spike vor, aber Connor widersprach ihm heftig.

„Kommt nicht infrage, dass ich euch hier allein lasse!" Der Junge verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn finster an. „Ihr zwei... seid Sire und Childe!" Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Selbst wenn ich dir vertrauen würde, wäre es sträflich, euch beide allein in einem Raum zu lassen. Angel hat bereits seine Seele verloren und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was er anstellt, wenn sein Childe-"

„Bloody hell, bei dir hört sich das an, als würde ich ihm den Käfigschlüssel auf einem Silbertablett liefern!"

„Das wäre in etwa das, was ich von dir erwarten würde", antwortete Connor schnippisch. Auf seiner straffen Stirn bildete sich eine flache Zornesfalte im Vergleich zu seinem Vater, aber sie war bereits da. Das Erbgut, in grübelnde Depressionsphasen zu versinken.

„Fein, dann gehe ich eben zu ihm...", erwiderte Spike in gleicher Weise.

„Und ich werde euch im Auge behalten!"

Der Vampir zog anzüglich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Bist du da sicher?"

Beide rückten keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Position ab. Erst Connors Magenknurren erinnerte Spike an seinen eigenen Hunger. Da der Junge ihn nicht mit Angelus allein lassen wollte, stieg Spike in die getönte Viper und kaufte am helllichten Tag an einem Drive-In-Schalter Essen für sie beide ein.

Später saßen sie essend und schweigend zusammen im Monitorraum.

Connor fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. In seinem rechten Mundwinkel war noch etwas Ketchup, den er mit dem Finger abwischte und den Finger im Mund sauber leckte.

Er könnte locker noch einen Burger verdrücken, dachte er, als sich Angelus in seinem Käfig bewegte. Der Vampir hatte nach einer Weile aufgegeben, mit ihnen zu reden. Er hatte er ihnen geschmeichelt, ihnen nach dem Mund geredet, dann sie nieder gemacht und ihnen Folter angedroht, bis er sich schließlich auf den Käfigboden gesetzt hatte.

Nun stand Angelus da und fasste sich an die Brust, während er sein Gesicht verzog, als er würde gleich an einem Herzanfall sterben.

„Was ist los?", fragte Spike interessiert. Beide hingen am Bildschirm.

Angelus stöhnte in das Mirko. Er fluchte und brüllte, verdammte alle namentlich. Seine Finger kratzten hart über seinen Oberkörper, zwei Knöpfe sprangen von seinem Hemd ab und erneut keuchte er wie ein brünstiger Stier.

„Ihr könnt mir nichts. Keine Seele!", schrie Angelus und ging in die Knie. „Dafür werdet ihr büßen!" Die nächsten Worte wurden verschluckt. Er hatte den Kopf nach vorne geworfen und war auf alle Viere gekommen. Noch einmal schien er sich auf zubäumen. Ein ungebärdeter Laut ging von ihm aus.

Connor und Spike schauten dem Schauspiel gefesselt zu. „Er verarscht uns!", sagte Spike mit Überzeugung, als sich Angelus erschöpft auf die Seite fallen ließ und liegen blieb. „Nachdem alles nicht funktioniert hat, versucht er uns mit dieser billigen Masche zu verarschen!"

Der Junge sah immer noch ungläubig auf den Monitor.

„Wes wird ja wohl so schnell keinen Ersatz besorgt haben?", überlegte Spike. „Und Red haben sie nicht erreicht, das hast du gesagt."

„Ja...", meinte Connor.

„Wir können ihm nicht trauen." Spike blickte auf den Monitor, wo sein Sire reglos auf dem Boden lag. Vor allem konnte er nicht darauf vertrauen, dass er wusste, ob Angelus wirklich wieder Angel war. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich Besorgnis aus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Teil 14**

Andrew verriegelte die massive Eingangstür. Er lächelte die Ankömmlinge froh und erleichtert an.

„Er ist klein", bemerkte Illyria leise zu Gunn. „Sie sind alle klein."

Der Schwarze grinste. „Warte ab, bis du sie kämpfen siehst. Jägerinnen sind nicht die Gesandten einer höheren Macht sondern Mensch-Dämon-Hybride."

„Gute und schlechte Dämonen."

„Sie wollen nicht die Weltherrschaft übernehmen. Zumindest habe ich das noch über keine Jägerin gehört."

Wesley stellte das Team vor und Andrew schüttelte allen die Hand, worauf er sie mit den drei Jägerinnen bekannt machte, die mit ihnen zusammen gegen die Vampirgang kämpfen wollten. Alyssa, Danni und Foxy sahen aus wie normale Teenager mitten in der Pubertät. Flapsig und ein wenig aufgeregt wegen ihres ersten richtigen Kampfes reichten sie ihnen die Hände.

Wesley dachte, dass sie zu jung waren - zu jung, um zu sterben. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, warum sie hier waren, nämlich um sie alle zu beschützen. Allerdings war er unsicher, ob sie gegen die Überzahl von Los Diabolos eine reale Chance hatten.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind vorbereitet", meinte Alyssa entspannt, die Wes' Skeptik registriert hatte, „Wir haben Molotowcocktails und Flammenwerfer."

Fuck Angel. Fuck seinen schwingenden Mantel und seine miese Grübel-Attitüde.

Spike hatte beschlossen, Angel oder Angelus im Keller in seinem Käfig lassen und nicht weiter auf eine Antwort zu warten, die er nicht bekommen würde. Sollte er doch jemanden anderes zum Verarschen finden! Die anderen setzten auf ihre Unterstützung und hier konnten sie nichts tun. Es hatte ihn nicht viel Überredungskunst gekostet, Connor zum Mitkommen zu bewegen, auch wenn der fürchtete, dass sich Angelus irgendwie doch noch befreien konnte.

Angel hatte seine Seele loswerden wollen, nun sollte er auch zusehen, wie er damit zurecht kam – vor allem, wenn er seine Seele erst wieder sein Eigen nannte. Sein Childe hatte alles Recht der Welt, sauer auf ihn zu sein.

Durch den Feierabendverkehr brauchten sie eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Stadt. Die verabredete Uhrzeit war längst verstrichen und Spike trommelte nervös an einer Ampel stehend mit den Fingern auf dem Steuerrad. „Musst du das tun?", fragte Connor entnervt, „Davon kommen wir auch nicht schnell voran."

Spike sagte nichts, sondern machte zu seiner Ablenkung das Radio an. Er sah Angels Sohn an, der verdrießlich im Beifahrersitz hockte, als wäre er mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Weg zum Mars in einer Shuttle-Dose eingepfercht. Amüsiert grinste Spike, was Connor dazu veranlasste zu sagen: „Schau lieber auf die Straße!"

Der Junge war gar nicht mal so übel, wenn er einen nicht gerade umbringen wollte, dachte Spike bei sich.

Sie erreichten das Quartier mit einer Stunde Verspätung. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, als sie den kleinen Steinplattenweg zur Eingangstür folgten. Bereits draußen erlegten sie einige Vampire. Der Kampf war mitten in Gange.

Da die undurchdringliche Vordertür unnachgiebig war, mussten sie um das Haus herumgehen.

„Viel Holz – die reinste Todesfalle, falls je ein Feuer losbrechen sollte", kommentierte Spike auf den ersten Blick. Als hätte er vom Teufel gesprochen, sah er vor ihnen einen riesigen Feuerball aufflammen. Die Stimmen führten sie in den Garten.

Eine Jägerin lachte hässlich laut. Sobald der Vampir vor ihr im hellen Licht des Feuers vor ihr herumsprang, nahm sie ihren Speer und stieß ihn durch sein Herz, das er verpuffte. Nur gut, dass das Gelände mit Mauern von der Umgebung abgeschirmt war, denn hinter dem Jägerinnenquartier herrschte eine Höllenveranstaltung.

Der blonde Vampir beobachtete, wie sich zwei weitere Mädel ebenso wüst verhielten. „Bloody Hell, irgendwann habe ich Buffy geschätzt, aber das hier ist wie ein Käfig voller hyperaktiver Hamster", spottete Spike über die Jungjägerinnen. Am Anfang hatte er die blonde Jägerin verachtet, bevor er gelernt hatte, sie zu respektieren. Eine Jägerin musste jeden Tag damit rechnen zu sterben und trotzdem stellte sie sich jede Nacht wieder der Dunkelheit. Das war den Teenies wohl noch nicht ganz klar...

Alyssa johlte laut auf. Im Kampfesrausch wollte sie sich gegen Spike wenden. Er kickte ihr kurzerhand den Flammenwerfer aus der Hand und drehte diese auf ihren Rücken. „Kleine, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Wir sind hier die Champions", flüsterte der Vampir ihr ins Ohr. Und, um wie es ihr zu beweisen, mischte er sich mitten ins Schlachtengetümmel, mit dem Pflock von Connor.

Los Diabolos waren eindeutig in der Überzahl. Spike fühlte sich, als würde sie gerade ein Zigeunerdorf überfallen; das Feuer in der Nacht, die Rufe und Kampfgeräusche. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus machte er Wesley, Illyria und Gunn aus. „Andrew!", rief er plötzlich, als er den jungen Mann entdeckte. Spike warf ihm einen Handgruß zu.

„Pass auf!", wollte dieser noch schreien.

Connor sah es auch. Von hinten kam eine Vampirin mit einem Dolch angeschossen. Er zögerte. Wenn sie ihn tötete, war er Spike für immer los. Ein Häufchen Asche. Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust, Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. In einem Sekundenbruchteil hatte er sich entschieden.

„Scheiße", fluchte Connor. Weil er Spike nicht hatte sterben lassen. Weil der Crash der Klingen in seinen Knochen dumpf widerhallte. Die Frau bot keinen Widerstand, so überrascht war sie von seinem Dazwischenfahren, dass er fiel. Connor rollte auf den Rücken und kam mit einem Satz auf die Beine.

Er tötete sie mit seinem Kurzschwert. Die Asche wehte in seine Richtung und legte sich auf seine Kleidung, Wimpern und Lippen.

„Danke, dass du mich gut aussehen lässt", sagte Spike.

Connor spuckte den Staub aus. Das Zeug klebte an seiner Zunge. Widerlich. „Bitte. Und weiter im Text!"

„Nur du schaffst es, so was in fünf Worten zu sagen", meinte der Vampir belustigt.

„Das war scharf ... ähm haarscharf. ... im Mondlicht siehst du sehr champion-like aus, Spike", meinte Andrew bewundernd, der sich kämpfend zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

Wesley hielt sich gut, fand Illyria. Die Göttin blieb in seiner Nähe, um ihn zu schützen. Um sich machte sie sich keine Sorgen: Ihre Kräfte kamen zurück, das spürte sie. Auch Gunn behielt sie im Auge. Sie wusste, das war Fred in ihr. Freds Gefühle für die beiden Männer.

Ihr Schwert zerschnitt die Luft. Sie liebte es. Illyria liebte den Widerstand, wenn sie ein Körperteil traf oder gar abtrennte. Ein Todesstoß durch ihr Schwert hatte definitiv etwas. Sie genoss jeden Moment ihres Kampfes und schlug umso härter zu, je deutlicher ihre Mitspieler, das A-Team, in die Enge getrieben wurden.

Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum, als sie einen Vampir durchbohrte. Mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden. Einen Moment war noch Fleisch um ihre Klinge, dann nichts mehr.

Wesley keuchte. Er wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Das Salz brannte in einer blutigen Wunde an seiner Hand. Irgendwo musste er sich das Hosenbein aufgerissen haben, aber er hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Hallo Wesley." Eine ihm bekannte Frauenstimme richtete sich an ihn. Der Exwächter schwang herum. Sein Kiefer klappte herunter. Da stand sie, die Frau, mit der er hatte schlafen und seinen Kopf verlieren wollen.

„Temple?", fragte er atemlos.

„Tigre, aber nenn' mich Temple, der alten Zeiten wegen", erwiderte sie.

„Du bist..." Weiter kam er nicht.

Temple nickte.

„Warum?"

„Ich musste mir doch anschauen, mit welchen Gegnern ich es zu tun haben würde. Der kleine Fall war ein wenig wahr." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte, dass es jemand weiß. Dass ich meinen Exfreund selbst getötet habe, weil er nicht wusste, dass das Schicksal große Pläne für mich hatte. Und sieh, wo ich nun bin: Anführerin von Los Diabolos!"

„Das war alles nur eine Farce?" Wesley konnte es nicht glauben. Temple war immer noch die gleiche, temperamentvolle Frau, die ihn beeindruckt hatte. Sollte er so blind gewesen sein?

„Du warst so nah daran, mein Herz zu berühren", sagte sie spöttisch und zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Zentimeter an. „Ernsthaft, du bist mehr wert, Wesley. Du bist düster genug, um für meine Seite zu spielen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit."

Mit einem Fingerzeig hetzte Temple einen Vampir auf ihn, der ihn zu einem der Ihren machen sollte. „Ich will dich immer noch."

Das waren ihre letzten Worte.

Wesley pflöckte den Vampir. Wie nebenbei bekam er mit, dass Temple plötzlich einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck machte. Ihr Kopf fiel ins Gras und kullerte auf die Seite. Ihr Mund stand wiedersprechend weit aufgerissen. Dann kam ihr Körper nach wie ein gefällter Baum.

Der Engländer starrte Illyria entgeistert an. „Sie war ein Mensch." Temples Blut bildete eine Lache auf dem Boden.

„Sie ist böse. Machtgierig." Die Göttin sah herunter. „Sie hätte dich umgebracht. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

Wesley war so entsetzt, weil er glaubte, Vergnügen in Illyrias Augen gelesen zu haben. Aber er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn der Kampf war immer noch im vollen Gange. Er wandte sich nach rechts, wo ihn ein weiterer Vampir angriff.

Erst später, als sie Temples Leiche, alias Tigre, wegschafften, drehte sich sein Kopf.

Foxy war fast getötet worden. Sie weinte, als Andrew sie verarztete. Niemals hatte sie es sich so vorgestellt. Das war nicht Fernsehen, sondern die harte Realität, in der das Blut kein Ketchup war. Es war echt und lief in einem langen Schnitzer an ihrem Bein herab.

„Sie wollten uns killen. Auslöschen", jammerte Foxy, als wäre ihr der Ernst der Lage bewusst geworden. Gunn sah sie mitfühlend an. Wenn sie nicht den Tipp bekommen hätten, wären wahrscheinlich fast alle Jägerinnen unvorbereitet hier in diesem Ausbildungslager in Los Angeles gestorben.

Das war nur die erste Erkenntnis und der Schwarze beneidete sie nicht darum. Er hatte sie auch gemacht.

Spike trat an Wesley heran, der sich verwirrt den Kopf kratzte. „Hat Willow Angels Seele hergestellt?"

Der Exwächter blickte ihn leer an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Verbindung war sehr schlecht, als ich sie angerufen habe. Sie wollte ein paar Hexen und Magier zusammentrommeln, damit das Ritual auch über die weite Distanz Wirkung hat."

„Was ist mit Wolfram & Hart? Wieso haben die keine Thesulah-Kugeln?"

„Wenn sie welche hätten, würden sie dafür sorgen, dass wir sie niemals in die Hände bekommen. Die Senior Partner sind doch froh, wenn Angelus auf Erden wandelt." Wesley klang wütend. „Verdammt, ich kann eben nicht zaubern! – Ich brauche frische Luft."

Entschuldigend ging er erneut in den Garten, wo nur vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten Los Diabolos geschlagen worden waren. Nachdem die Gang eingesehen hatte, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten kämpfen, zogen sich die meisten führungslos zurück.

Wesley spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich will nach Hause", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er wollte zu Fred. Ihre Augen waren blau. Illyria führte ihn mit ihrer Hand in seinem Rücken langsam um das Haus herum, zur Vorderseite, wo der Wagen am Straßenrand parkte. „Gunn kann mit Spike fahren", sagte sie zu seiner Beruhigung.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie sie zu ihm nach Hause gekommen sind, jedenfalls war sie auch da.

Illyria stand im Halbdunkeln seines Wohnzimmers und beobachtete ihn in der Küche. Wesley stellte die Wasserflasche ab, aus der er durstig getrunken hatte. Er kam auf sie zu. Er fasste ihre blauen Haare an. Sie hatte für ihn eine Frau getötet. Ihre Rivalin in dem Gefecht um Wesley. Das sollte ihm Angst machen, aber das tat es nicht.

Wesley hatte sich nur mit Temple getroffen, um vor Illyria wegzulaufen.

„Ich will nicht nachdenken." Er ließ seine Hand fallen und marschierte in sein Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin streifte er seine Kleidung ab und kroch in Boxershorts unter die Bettdecke.

Illyria verwandelte sich im Türrahmen stehend vor seinen Augen in Fred. Wesley sah ihr dunkelblondes Haare schimmern. Dort stand nicht mehr der Körper der Göttin, geschützt durch einen Panzer, sondern seine Angebetete in einem Sommerkleid.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte stillschweigend zu ihm ins Bett. Wesley legte einen Arm um sie. An ihrem Hals roch er Freds ureigenen Geruch. Er war besessen von ihr, sah Fred als seine Seelenverwandte. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, weil er alles verloren hatte.

Wesley wünschte, er könnte Illyria von Fred trennen, so wie er Angel von Angelus unterschied. Die Göttin schien mit seinem Geist zu spielen, vielleicht absichtlich oder unabsichtlich: Es machte ihn verrückt.

Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, es rational zu betrachten, kamen ihm seine Gefühle in die Quere. Ihm war nicht klar, ob er Fred oder Illyria liebte. Zwei Personen in dem gleichen Körper, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur die Göttin war mit dem Aussehen eines bestimmten Menschen.

Der Engländer drückte sich fester an sie, sein Arm umklammerte. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. „Sei du selbst", flüsterte er, „Sei du."

Als er die Augen öffnete, steckte seine Nase in langen, blauen Haaren. Ihre nackte Schulter war ebenfalls blau, weich wie menschliche Haut, wie Fred, hätte er sie jemals an dieser Stelle berührt, wie er es jetzt tat.

Seine Lippen berührten die Haut.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Wes? Hatte er zu viel Koffein im Tee?", fragte Spike seine Hände sauber klopfend, nachdem er von der Beseitigung der einzigen menschlichen Leiche zurückgekehrt war.

„Er hat die Anführerin der Vampirgang gedatet. Das hat ihn wohl sehr schockiert", erklärte Gunn.

Temple musste viel Macht gehabt haben, dennoch hatte Illyria ihr so einfach den Kopf abschlagen können. Wahrscheinlich wird man irgendwann leichtsinnig, wenn einem die Macht zu Kopf steigt. Oder sie war zu sehr an Wes interessiert gewesen, dass sie alles um sich herum für einen fatalen Moment ausgeblendet hatte.

„Passiert jedem Mal", grinste Spike und dachte dabei an Angelus. Es war leichtsinnig gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. „Kannst du versuchen, noch mal Red anzurufen?"

Connor unterhielt sich angeregt mit Alyssa. Die junge Jägerin war völlig begeistert ihre Talente endlich angewendet zu wissen. Sie wirbelte mit ihren Händen wüst erzählend durch die Luft. Es war sicher gut für ihn, mit Jägerinnen Kontakt zu pflegen, anstatt mit Vampiren.

Der Junge hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Spike war nicht nachtragend, nach allem, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, auch wenn es wehgetan hatte, mehr als ihre dämliche Prügelei.

Sein Handy klingelt. Auf dem Display konnte er den Anrufer ablesen. Er war versucht, den Anruf wegzudrücken, dann ging er jedoch ran. „Ja?"

„Spike, kommst du zu mir, bitte?", bat sein Sire.

„Angel?"

„Ja...", seufzte er, „Ja... Ja! Ich bin es. Bitte komm ins Hyperion."

Der blonde Vampir schaute sich um, ob jemand seine Worte mitbekommen hatte, aber keiner interessierte sich für ihn. Gunn bekam von Andrew einen Kaffee eingeschenkt und die Mädchen hatten sich um Connor geschart. Eine Wächterin hockte mit der verstörten Foxy abseits und hätschelte sie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Teil 15**

Der Keller war ungemütlich. Spike lehnte an der Wand gegenüber Angelus' Käfig. Sein Sire hatte versucht, ihn mit Bitten und Betteln, Fluchen und Schmeicheleien zu überzeugen, dass er Angel war. Mit seinem Zippo zündete sich der blonde Vampir in aller Seelenruhe eine Zigarette an. „Ich hätte mir einen MP3-Player mitnehmen sollen", murmelte er, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Resigniert ließ sein Sire die Arme auf den Querstreben seiner Zelle hängen.

„In Zukunft gibt es für dich keinen Sex, das ist dir doch klar." Endlich sah sein Childe zu ihm auf und grinste hinterhältig. „Zum Glück habe ich mir mit _meiner Seele_ nicht so eine miserable, klein gedruckte Klausel eingefangen."

„Hmpf."

„Man sollte dich kastrieren - zur Sicherheit. Das tut mir zwar ein wenig leid, aber das ist zu unserem Schutz das Beste. Vielleicht weiß Red einen guten Zauber."

„Verdammt, Spike, ich gebe auf! Ich mache alles, was du willst", brach sein Sire sein Schweigen.

„Das war ja einfach."

„Ohne dich spiele ich auf verlorenem Posten. Ich bin dabei, meinen inneren Kampf zu verlieren. Stehe ich auf der falschen Seite?"

Angels Leben war nicht sein eigenes. Er war schon immer ein Teil des Kampfes zwischen Gut und Böse gewesen, bevor er seine Seele bekommen hatte. Er wusste es jedoch erst, als er Buffy getroffen hatte.

„Dafür, dass du ein Vampir bist, kommst du ganz schön harmoniebedürftig und vergebungssüchtig rüber, Weichei!" Spike lächelte jetzt offen. Er hatte Angel noch ein bisschen schmoren lassen, ehe er ihm eröffnete, dass er längst wusste, dass Willow mit ihren Freunden das Ritual endlich gelungen war.

Angel ging langsam ein Licht auf, dass Spike ihn verarscht hatte. Er öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn wieder zu. „Du!"

„Jetzt habe ich nur meine rechte Hand... auf die Dauer wird mir das nicht genügen. Ich fürchte, Engelchen, ich muss die Scheidung einreichen, weil du deinen ehelichen Pflichten nicht mehr nachkommen kannst – darfst!"

„Spike!", fauchte Angel. „Lass mich endlich raus!"

„Ich bin wirklich sauer auf dich! Die Braut sah nicht schlecht aus. Das nehme ich dir übel. Überhaupt dass du wieder Angelus werden wolltest! Mit den Fesseln in deinem Zimmer könnte man bestimmt was Nettes anfangen...", überlegte sein Childe grimmig. „Was würde Angelus an meiner Stelle tun?" Spike wanderte gedankenschwer vor der Käfigtür hin und her.

„Bitte, ich bekenne alles. Das A-Team ist das Gegengewicht zu meinem Brüten, meiner Geißelung. Du schlägst mich als Champion einfach, weil du weniger in Konflikt bist als ich. Du hast mich besiegt. Du bist dein eigener Meister." Angel atmete aus.

„Kein ‚Ich bin dein Sire, du musst auf mich hören'-Mist mehr?", fragte Spike mit dem Zeigefinger scharf auf ihn deutend. Er konnte praktisch alles von ihm fordern. Herrlich.

„In der Shanshu-Prophezeiung steht, dass der Vampir die kommenden Apokalypsen überleben muss, damit sie sich erfüllt. Mir ist diese dämliche Prophezeiung egal, solange ich dich habe. Du bist meine unverdiente Belohnung. Für dich würde ich alles tun."

Zu seinem Bedauern konnte er ihm nie lange sauer sein, wenn er so niedlich und hilflos wirkte. Spike schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Du hast die Unsterblichkeit, die bloody Ewigkeit und schaffst es nicht mal ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Und wenn du mal glücklich und befriedigt bist, bricht es dir gleich das Genick."

Angel hatte mit seinen Händen die Gitterstäbe umklammert. Er sah sein Childe mitleiderregend an.

„Hör zu, Peaches, du bist Pinocchio, der am Ende zu einem richtigen Jungen wird. Die Mächte haben dich zu Buffy geleitet, später schickten sie dir Doyle und die Visionen. Mit mir hat bisher noch kein idiotisches Orakel oder eine Hellseherin oder sonst was gesprochen. Du bist derjenige. Und jetzt - zur Hölle noch mal – hör auf zu zweifeln, jammern und brüten!"

„Lässt du mich frei?" Angel setzte diesen Blick als Waffe gegen ihn ein, davon war er überzeugt.

„Bedauerlicherweise kann ich das nicht machen." Spike zuckte gespielt kalt mit den Schultern.

„Was?", fiepte Angel.

Sein Childe trat an den Käfig und wisperte: „Ich würde sofort über dich herfallen. Die Vorstellung, dass ich alles mit dir machen darf, turnt mich verdammt an." Spike machte einen Knicks und ging zur Kellertreppe.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Panik.

„Mir einen neuen Sexpartner suchen. Vielleicht hat Andrew Interesse...", feixte Spike.

„Hey! Gib' mir wenigstens eine Zigarette – und Feuer."

Sein Childe kam noch einmal zurück und gab ihm mit seiner Zigarette einer neuen Feuer. Bei der Gelegenheit packte Angel sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zum Käfig. Er blickte ihn eindringlich drohend an.

„Poof, es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich jemanden herschicke."

Angel ließ ihn einsichtig los. Er nahm seine Zigarette und zog sich in seiner Zelle zurück. Wehmütig schaute er seinem Geliebten hinterher. Er wusste nicht, dass Spike nur bis in den Observationsraum ging und ihn von dort aus weiter im Auge behielt. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, zu verschwinden.

Angel hatte sich auf den Boden gehockt und rauchte genüsslich. Er stöhnte entspannt, während er Rauch ausblies.

Spike lachte: „Das wird in Zukunft das Höchste der Gefühle sein." Wenn es ihn nicht ebenfalls treffen würde, wäre es noch lustiger gewesen. Er legte seine Doc Martens auf das Bedienpult und genoss gleichzeitig mit Angel sein Laster.

Wesley wachte auf. Er hatte vergessen, die Jalousie runterzulassen und legte geblendet eine Hand vor seine Augen.

„Du bist wach." Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und nahm die Hand weg. Da stand die Göttin wie und eh je mit ihren blauen Haaren, die im morgendlichen Licht zerflossen. Sie sah so aus, als wäre sie gerade erst dem Sarkophag nach tausendjährigem Schlaf entstiegen.

„Schön, dass du hier bist."

Wesley hatte nicht mit ihr geschlafen, trotzdem war es gut gewesen, dass er nicht allein in seinem Bett mit dem Schlaf gerungen hatte. Illyria war einfach nicht Fred, selbst wenn sie ihre äußere Erscheinung kopierte, trotzdem kam sie ihr am nächsten, mit ihrer wachsenden Bedeutung in seinem Leben.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Er nickte, richtete sich auf und streckte sich gelöst. An die letzten Tage und Wochen verschwendete der Exwächter keinen Gedanken, was ihm das Aufstehen erleichterte.

„Ich habe Frühstück besorgt", sagte Illyria und führte ihm, nachdem er aus dem Bett gestiegen war, in seine Küche. Dort standen ein Becher Kaffee und eine Packung Teilchen, die sie bei der Arbeit fast nebenbei aus Gewohnheit herunterschlangen.

„Du verstehst etwas von Frühstück", lachte Wesley.

Sie setzten sich beide an den Tisch und während er nur den Kaffee anrührte, begann die Göttin von ihren Plänen zu erzählen. „Meine Kräfte kehren zurück. Wenn ich wieder vollständig bin, werde ich Los Angeles verlassen."

Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Schluck. „Du willst weg?"

„Meine Zeit, meine Welt. Ich werde ein Portal öffnen und versuchen, heimzukehren. Und ich möchte, dass du mitkommst." Illyria sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Wesley starrte auf seinen Becher. Illyria vertraute ihm als Führer und Ratgeber in dieser Welt. Sie erinnerte ihn an Fred, besonders in Situationen, in denen der Teil von ihr an die Oberfläche kam und seine Gefühle durcheinander wirbelte und er nicht mehr zwischen der Göttin und der Wissenschaftlerin unterscheiden konnte. Wesley war besessen von Fred, er sah – hatte in ihr seine Seelenverwandte gesehen.

Fred war ein Opfer geworden, ohne je die falsche Note getroffen zu haben. Absolut unschuldig.

Er hätte ebenso gut sterben können, es wäre bedeutungslos. Die einzige Person, die ihm etwas bedeutete, die für sein Seelenheil wichtig war, saß vor ihm. Also nickte er kurzentschlossen. „Ich komme mit dir." Und sollte es ihn umbringen oder wahnsinnig machen, in Los Angeles hielt ihn nichts mehr. Wesley hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Er kann sich einbilden, was immer er will, mir macht er nichts vor." Connor saß auf dem Boden vor Angels Käfigtür und verschränkte die Arme. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass Angel seine Seele wiedererlangt hatte und er sich dies durch einen Anruf bei Gunn hatte bestätigen lassen, war es endlich zum einem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn gekommen.

„Spike kämpft für das Gute. Ist er, nur weil er ein Vampir ist, so völlig anders als du?"

Der Junge schnaubte. „Wenn du uns in Punkto Grausamkeit vergleichst: Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass ich dich in einer Kiste auf dem Meeresgrund versenkt habe."

Angel führte die Hand vor den Mund und sah schweren Gewissens auf den Boden. Sein eigener Sohn hatte ihn auf so perfide Weise in seinem eigenen Saft gären lassen wollen und das bis in die Unendlichkeit. Dagegen war der Tod nichts. Trotzdem fühlte sich Angel jedes Mal schuldig, weil er versagt hatte, Connor vor all dem zu schützen, vor dem zu schützen, so zu werden.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

Wenn er es verlangen würde, Angel würde sein Glück für das von Connor geben und Spike verlassen.

„Aber ich habe es so gemeint." Connor seufzte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sah. „Alles, was ich will, ist ein normales, zumindest halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. Die Reillys sind meine Familie. Das geht nicht gegen dich!" Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände, bevor Angel etwas erwidern konnte. „Ich brauche einfach festen Boden unter meinen Füßen."

Sein Vater nickte verständnisvoll. Er war froh, dass Connor sich eingelebt hatte und ein Familienleben führte, auch wenn es nicht mit ihm und seiner kleinen Patchwork-Familie war. „Ich wünschte, du hättest deine Mutter gehört. Darla hat dich geliebt. Und ich denke, Holtz auch."

Der sentimentale Moment beschwerte Connor einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Er scharrte mit seiner Fußsohle verlegen und sagte nur: „Yeah."

Es war nur ein paar Tage her gewesen, seit sie das letzte Mal zusammen im Caritas gesessen und gefeiert hatten. Dabei kam es Angel vor, als sei es bereits vor einer Ewigkeit gewesen, weil so viel passiert war. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Connor diesmal mit am Tisch saß und wie sein Vater an einem Bier nuckelte.

Vielleicht sollte es jetzt das letzte Mal sein, dass sie in dieser Form vereint waren, dachte Angel melancholisch. Nachdem Illyria verkündet hatte, sich mit Wesley aus dem Staub zu machen, war er im ersten Moment völlig überrascht gewesen. Wenn einer Wolfram & Hart schmeißen konnte, dann der ehemalige Wächter.

Andererseits hatten er und Spike ebenfalls Pläne geschmiedet, wie sie das Fluchproblem beseitigen konnten. Die Zigeuner waren eine Möglichkeit, obwohl sich Angel sicher war, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würden. Nicht nachdem Angelus Jenny Calendar getötet hatte.

Eine andere Option war der Dämon in Afrika, von dem Spike seine Seele bekommen hatte.

„Und wenn wir dort ankommen, habe ich meine Seele; er wird wohl kaum den Fluch von mir nehmen können", hatte Angel argumentiert.

„Das ist das geringste unserer Probleme! Wir vögeln und schon hat es sich mit deiner Seele erledigt und er gibt dir deine – nachdem du die Prüfungen bestanden hast - zurück."

Angel hatte die Arme verschränkt. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht vor irgendeinem Dämon Sex haben, nur damit wir testen können, ob er mir wirklich meine Seele ohne Haken zurückgibt."

„Ihr könnt ja vorher einen Vertrag aufsetzen, dass er es wirklich tut. Das solltest du doch von der Kanzlei gewohnt sein", hatte Spike grinsend erwidert.

Der Dämon kam für Angel jedenfalls nicht infrage. Aber Enthaltsamkeit erschien ihm nicht gerade verlockend, vor allem wenn sein sexy Childe vor ihm mit dem Hintern wackelte. Je stärker man versuchte, an etwas nichts zu denken, desto präsenter wurde es.

Fast hätten sie es, als sie allein im Fahrstuhl waren, getrieben und auch jetzt streichelte Angel Spikes Oberschenkel mit seiner Hand unter dem Tisch, während dieser große Reden schwang. Wenn er an Sex dachte, konnte er sich vormachen, genauso frei und gierig zu sein wie sein Alter Ego Angelus und die Arbeit bei Wolfram & Hart frustrierte ihn so natürlich wesentlich nicht.

In seinem Gefängnis hatte Angel genug Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken. Es wurde Zeit, dass er in der Kanzlei durchgriff, schließlich war er der CEO und der Rest der Welt und die Senior Partner und die Mächte der Ewigkeit konnten ihn mal. Er war verdammt dumm gewesen, sich Angelus zurückzuwünschen.

„Ich weiß, du leidest", flüsterte ihm sein Childe zu, als Gunn die Runde mit einer Anekdote bei Laune hielt, „Aber damit machst du mich an, Pet. Und wir wollen doch nicht noch mehr unter sexuellem Frust leiden, als wir es eh schon tun." Sanft legte Spike Angels Hand auf das dazugehörige Knie zurück.

Angel verzog den Mund widerwillig, dass sein Childe über ihn lächeln musste.

„Das darf ich doch wenigstens?" fragte Angel und legte seine Arme um seine Schulter und rutschte näher, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten.

„Du darfst." Spike lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Arm. Er beobachtete, wie Connor fast unbemerkt versuchte, nicht zu ihnen herüber zu sehen. Es war ihm offenkundig unangenehm, vielleicht versuchte er auch, seine Wut im Zaun zu halten, genau konnte der blonde Vampir es nicht deuten. Jedenfalls erhob sich der Junge und sagte, er müsse jetzt los.

„Du willst dich schon auf den Heimweg machen?" Lorne wollte nicht, dass sie der Kreis auflöste. Sobald der erste ging, folgten bald die anderen. „Ich gebe dir noch ein Bier aus."

„Die Nacht ist jung, außerdem feiert eine Freundin ihren Geburtstag-"

„Das geht natürlich in Ordnung. Nimm dir eine Flasche von dem Wodka mit", meinte der grüne Dämon großzügig.

„Er ist unter 21", warf Gunn ein.

Connor antwortete trocken. „Nicht wenn man nach der _anderen_ Dimension rechnet." Alle wussten, was gemeint war. „Wünsche euch eine gute Nacht. Bis zum nächsten Mal", verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Caritas mit seiner Beute.

Die Unterhaltung war für eine kurze Zeit zum Erliegen gekommen, bis Illyria davon erzählte, dass sie mit Wesley auf Shoppingtour gewesen war. Er brauchte schließlich etwas Stabileres, als das was er für gewöhnlich am Leib trug. Am besten einen ähnlichen Panzer wie die Göttin, was kein einfaches Unterfangen war. Gunn konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten, so wie Illyria die Ereignisse in Einkaufszentrum beschrieb, während Wesley das Ganze eher peinlich war. Die Göttin, die nicht sehr unauffällig war, hatte einem Verkäufer deutlich gemacht, dass sie etwas für den Exwächter suche, was seine weichen Geschlechtsorgane schützte und somit eine mögliche Fortpflanzung nicht gefährdete.

Der Schwarze lag halb auf dem Boden und auch Lorne schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Der Verkäufer hatte sie später an einen Laden mit Sportbekleidung verwiesen, wo es _schützende Ausrüstung_ für Footballspieler gab.

„Kennst du eigentlich die Reillys?" Spike sah Angel an.

Sein Sire nickte. „Er hat eine gute Familie." Er wollte nicht darüber reden, stattdessen kraulte seine Hand Spikes Nacken.

„Connor ist abgebrüht", meinte Spike. „Hab' euch übrigens belauscht, als ihr euch unterhalten habt. Ich liebe deine Macho-Verletzlichkeit."

„Meine was? Du hast uns gehört?"

„Ich saß im Observationsraum, als Connor dich in deinem Käfig besucht hat. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er wird mich in Zukunft nicht mehr so leichtfertig umbringen wollen. Aber lassen wir das..."

Jetzt genoss Spike erst mal die öffentlichen Streicheleinheiten im Kreis ihrer Freunde. Angel blieb jedoch nicht nur dabei. Er drehte sich so zu ihm, dass seine andere Hand Spikes Knie berühren konnte.

„Du bist so schön", hauchte Angel und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Spike biss grinsend die Zähne zusammen. „Jeder Masochist möchte gebrochen werden, Körper, Herz... Seele. Und wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, müssen wir vor die Tür gehen und ich breche dir etwas, Liebes", drohte sein Childe galant. Zur Verdeutlichung bohrten sich Spikes Fingernägel in Angels Oberschenkel, der sich gequält ergab.

Angel seufzte deprimiert. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Realität, die er bis eben kräftig verdrängt hatte, war wieder auf seinem Schirm aufgetaucht. Er musste die Lider nicht aufschlagen, um zu sehen, Fred war zu Illyria geworden, der Fluch bestimmte sein Leben bestimmte und auch wenn er die Leitung bei Wolfram & Hart inne hatte, fühlte es sich nicht so an.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, damit wir beide zu unserem Glück kommen, Engelchen..."

„Wenn ich mies drauf bin, lausche ich den Dead Kennedys", versuchte Spike ihn aufzumuntern."

„Und das hilft?", bezweifelte Angel, „Von dem toten Präsidenten und seinem Bruder geistreiche Ratschläge im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu bekommen?"

„Gott, Peaches, du kennst wohl wirklich nur Manilow. Aber es gibt noch mehr Musik da draußen!" Spike verdrehte die Augen. „Lass uns hier verschwinden. Ich werde dir richtige Musik vorspielen. In der Viper sind ein paar CDs von mir. Und dann..."

„Du hast den Firmenwagen also schon in Beschlag genommen..."

„...und dann fahren wir in den Sonnenaufgang." Spike nahm ihn bei der Hand und schleifte ihn zum Ausgang.

Wesley rief ihnen hinterher: „Denkt an den Fluch!"

„Spike will mir nur seine CD-Sammlung zeigen...", antwortete Angel. „Und den Sonnenaufgang. Vom Auto aus."

Spike winkte gelassen ab: „Keine Sorge, Kitsch macht mich nicht an. Die Musik und das Auto interessieren mich außerdem gerade mehr..."

Ende


End file.
